Calabaza
by Lu Lein
Summary: El castaño sonríe a la mitad y deja que el viento le arranque el senbon de los labios. No es que ella no se vaya, responde en su interior, es que él siempre la busca. La contempla con lentitud, preguntándose cómo es que terminaron tan juntos. / GenmaHina, Terror. / Terminado.
1. Gutural

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Yo soy Lu y me gusta escribir fics sobre parejas inusuales. Quienes ya me conocen saben de qué hablo. En esta ocasión Hinata estará acompañada del caballero Genma Shiranui. En realidad tenía pensado un fic bastante oscuro porque estaba reciclando escenas de un oneshot que medio escribí para participar en un reto, sin embargo, la _luz_ ganó y eliminé casi todas las escenas creepy gracias al cielo. Cualquier duda o comentario, respondo por MP. No será un fic largo, no creo que pase de los cinco capítulos. En cuanto al nombre del fic... realmente ni yo me acuerdo de por qué le coloqué ese título... es un misterio.

 **Aviso:** La primera parte del capítulo es como una especie de prólogo, lo demás continúa con la trama del fic.

Este es un pequeño regalito para mi muy querida amiga especial edición limitada _Ninde Elhenair_. Espero que te guste, y si puedes dime qué quieres que pase.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Calabaza**

 **I. Gutural**

* * *

 **Genma** no sabe exactamente por qué alguien como Hinata está con él. Se considera sarcástico, mujeriego, le gusta visitar los bares y no es hombre de quedarse en un solo sitio. Ama viajar, el dolor en las plantas de sus pies cuando lleva días caminando o corriendo para llegar a otra aldea y llevar a cabo su misión, le gusta ser libre, estar lejos de su patria y pensar que no la volverá a ver en muchos años. Le gusta estar tranquilo, decir alguno que otro chiste malo o grosero, enredarse con las lindas mujeres de Iwagakure y después irse sin decir nada.

No le gusta sentirse atado pero… voltea a su izquierda. Hinata duerme de lado, sus manos juntas bajo su mejilla, respiración pausada. A Genma le parece casi un ángel y vuelve a preguntarse por qué ella no se va, por qué no lo deja solo.

El castaño sonríe a la mitad y deja que el viento le arranque el senbon de los labios. No es que ella no se vaya, responde en su interior, es que él siempre la busca. La contempla con lentitud, preguntándose cómo es que terminaron tan juntos.

* * *

 **.ɸ** **.**

* * *

 **Hace un año.**

Ese día, un ANBU lo había despertado temprano, anunciándole que el Hokage necesitaba verlo de inmediato para una misión. No se podían dar detalles por escrito, así que el castaño tuvo que levantarse para asistir a la oficina del Rokudaime con gran fastidio. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con el típico uniforme estándar de Jōnin, además de su calzado. Ató bien la banda ninja y quitó el pan con mantequilla que había dejado tostando en la estufa. Fue comiendo en el camino tranquilamente, observando que los puestos apenas estaban empezando a sacar sus mercancías.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Hokage, Genma lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras sostenía una carpeta donde explicaba la misión que se le estaba asignando. Kakashi bufó.

—No me mires así. Es una misión importante. Al menos lee el contenido.

—Apuesto a que lo hiciste para fastidiar mi día libre.

Kakashi se rió un poco, aparentemente de buen humor.

—Sí, en realidad ese era mi único fin. ―musitó con sarcasmo.

Cualquiera que estuviera presente tomaría a Genma por un grosero irrespetuoso, porque no era posible que le hablara al Hokage con tanta confianza, sin embargo, ellos se conocían desde pequeños gracias a Gai. Genma estaba en el mismo equipo del cejotas mayor, y quisieran o no, fueron coincidiendo muchas veces hasta que se formó una extraña especie de camaradería.

—Bien, como sea. ¿De qué se trata? ―exclamó, malhumorado.

—Yugakure no sato.

El solo nombre de esa aldea abandonada hizo que el silencio se irguiera sobre la pequeña oficina. No era que existiera algún peligro en Yuga, después de todo era una aldea en ruinas que desde hace tiempo había sido despoblada por culpa de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Las leyendas decían que era un lugar maldito e infestado de demonios y fantasmas, productos de tantas muertes que hubo en dicho lugar. De alguna manera el nombre de Yugakure era algo así como un tabú para los ninjas.

—¿Qué hay con esa aldea? Está abandonada, ¿no? ―Genma intentó sonar casual, como si no le importara tanto, aunque en su mente empezó a recordar todos los mitos oscuros de aquel lugar.

—Recibí un reporte de actividad sospechosa.

—¿De quién es el reporte? ¿De tu alumnito Uchiha? Ese chico traumado incluso teme la rebelión de los conejos del bosque.

—No le digas así ―Se enfadó Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos ―. Al parecer un ninja desconocido fue visto por allí. Sasuke lo siguió, está buscándolo. Pero no está de más enviar a alguien que investigue las ruinas de Yugakure.

El Shiranui puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te asignaré un chūnin como apoyo. ―Agregó Kakashi revisando unas fichas de shinobis y kunoichis que estaban en su escritorio.

—¿Puedo pedir a alguien en especial? ―inquirió Shiranui tomando valor.

Kakashi levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía y entornó los ojos hacia el castaño.

—Depende. ¿A quién quieres?

—A la niña Hyūga. ―Soltó sin vacilación.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco y se burló de él, lanzando una pequeña risita.

—No sabía que te gustaba la pequeña Hanabi. Eres un abusador, Genma, me das miedo…

—Idiota. ―Se quejó con gesto adusto ―. Me refiero a su hermana mayor; Hinata.

—Hinata no es una niña. ―sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y luego quién es el pervertido? ―Se quejó, rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué la quieres a ella? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo la has querido?

—¿La puedes asignar sí o no? ―Cortó el rollo de Kakashi, molesto por el comentario.

—De acuerdo. No te enfades. ―Escribió en un pergamino el nombre de la kunoichi ―. Listo ―sonrió alegremente ―. Ten, ve por ella. Tomate las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvan cuando quieran, oh y Genma, se dulce con ella, ¿quieres?…

—Estás enfermo, Kakashi, lo juro. ―Frunció el ceño para después salir de allí azotando la puerta mientras Kakashi se reía con diversión.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **La** madrugada había llegado y precisamente eso era lo que temía. Su sueño tardó en llegar, cerrando los ojos casi a las tres de la madrugada, pero no tardó en irse, pues se despertó cuarenta minutos después. Tenía que partir hacia la puerta sur y esperar a su superior a las cuatro en punto.

La tímida Kunoichi estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba sola entre las calles de su aldea. No había nadie transitando, normalmente las misiones iniciaban entre cinco y seis de la madrugada, pero no tan temprano como a las cuatro. Suponía que era porque debían llegar a Yugakure de día.

Mientras apuraba sus pasos, pensaba en que nunca había salido de misión más que con los once de Konoha y sus respectivos senseis. Esa era su primera misión con un desconocido. El Rokudaime le dijo que quería sacarla de su zona de confort para que explorara nuevas formas de equipo y también para ganar experiencia. La misión en Yugakure no sato la realizaría al lado de un shinobi llamado Genma Shiranui.

Intentaba recordarlo, pero no lograba vislumbrar en su mente a alguien con ese nombre. Analizaba el nombre de su superior sin darse cuenta. Era Genma. No sonaba como alguien joven, pero tampoco viejo. Sin embargo, había un hecho que la hacía sentir nerviosa y eso era el grado ninja que tenía el tal Shiranui. Era un Tokubetsu Jōnin, un ninja especialista. No cualquiera podía llegar a tal grado de entrenamiento. Muy pocos ninjas se especializaban en esos días. Eso lo convertía en una persona capaz, digna de ser el encargado de una misión de rango B.

Normalmente cuando se enviaban pergaminos sobre misiones, se adjuntaban las fotografías de los miembros del equipo, siempre y cuando fueran genins o chūnin. Pero cuando se trataba de Jōnins, las fotografías nunca aparecían para seguridad de los mismos. Aquello solo hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

Suspiró resignada a pasar el resto del trayecto estresada.

¿Sería una persona amable? ¿Ella podría serle útil en la misión? ¿Cómo era Genma Shiranui?

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **Recién** había llegado a la puerta sur. Izumo y otro ninja que no conocía, estaban en sus puestos como guardias. Lo saludaron, intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre el clima, y finalmente Genma se volteó, recargando la cadera contra la caseta, esperando a su ayudante chunin. No tuvo que esperar mucho, solo cerca de medio minuto. La kunoichi venía caminando rápido y cuando lo vio esperando, apresuró sus pasos.

—B… buenos días. Mi nombre es Hi… Hinata Hyuga. ―Se presentó entre tartamudeos, dejando escapar algo de vapor de su pequeña boca. La mañana estaba helada.

—Lo sé. ―dijo él sin mucho humor, mirándola desde arriba con algo de irritación. No era ella, era que le fastidiaba levantarse temprano.

—¿Usted es… Shi-shiranui-san? ―inquirió con timidez.

—Sí. ―contestó sin verla, se giró para firmar la hoja de registro de la caseta.

—Hola, Hinata-sama. ―La saludó Izumo alegremente ―. Espero que le vaya bien en su misión.

—Cuídese mucho. ―Agregó Iwashi, el nuevo guardia.

—G… gracias, I-izumo-san, Iwashi-san. ―Les sonrió cálidamente con algo de prisa, puesto que Genma dejó la pluma en su lugar y comenzó a andar, sin siquiera despedirse. Hinata lo miró desconcertada.

—No es tu culpa. ―Le confió Izumo al verla contrariada ―. Se amarga porque no le gusta madrugar, pero es un buen ninja, no te preocupes.

—S-sí. Gracias. H-hasta luego.

Se despidió cortésmente de los guardias y trotó un poco para darle alcance al Jōnin de la aguja. Se colocó a un lado de él y empezó a andar a su paso. Con curiosidad lo miró de reojo, pero no podía vislumbrar bien su rostro debido a la penumbra. Ella esperaba que Izumo tuviera razón y solo se tratara de un mal humor mañanero.

Continuó caminando a la par de su líder y siguió escrutándolo con la mirada de vez en cuando. Él nunca volteaba a verla, no le hablaba, solo seguía caminando con la mirada al frente. Lo advertía alto, de cabello café, y de cuerpo firme. Aquél pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse y regañarse internamente por andar mirando de más. Pero era cierto, ¿qué más daba? Su líder era una persona de apariencia joven-madura. Se sonrojó de súbito al reconocerlo como un hombre guapo. Bajó los ojos al suelo, avergonzada de sí misma. Era una misión de rango B, tenía que concentrarse.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **La** kunoichi del Byakugan iba a un par de pasos atrás del Jōnin. Transitaban por el camino de tierra entre el bosque del país del Fuego. La noche pasada le había llegado un pergamino a Hinata donde decía que la misión era de rango B. Cuando vio esa letra Hinata sintió escalofríos pero no pudo mandar su negativa al ver lo orgulloso que Hiashi estaba con el hecho de que tomaran en cuenta a su hija para ese tipo de misión.

La tierra estaba húmeda y las plantas frescas, al parecer hacía poco que había llovido por esos lares. Ahora recordaba a su superior, había sido uno de los sensores de los exámenes chunin de hace años, el encargado de supervisar el examen de su querido primo Neji y de su amado Naruto. Aun sabiendo eso no podía tranquilizarse, no podía sentirse bien al lado de ese ninja castaño.

Pronto se escuchó un viento fuerte que no tardaba en venir, se oía furioso a lo lejos y aún no llegaban a su destino. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la lluvia filosa arreció sobre ellos. Las gotas parecían kunais y picaban en la piel. Genma se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia un árbol y Hinata en vez de ir tras él, corrió para refugiarse sin esperarlo. Cuando estuvo bajo el frondoso árbol vio la parsimonia con la que Genma caminaba hacia ella, observándola tranquilamente.

—Seguro pasará rápido. ―Le aseguró el ninja mientras se sentaba sobre una raíz saliente y gruesa.

Hinata se mantuvo de pie por un rato, pero a eso de los veinte minutos la lluvia ruidosa y los truenos retumbantes no paraban, así que mejor se sentó en una raíz del árbol, un poco alejada de su superior.

Los rayos plateados de repente la cegaban, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por un segundo, estaba asustada, la lluvia no paraba y además tenía por compañero a alguien que casi no conocía, a un shinobi con el que ni siquiera había cruzado palabras anteriormente.

" _No hay por qué temer, no hay por qué temer",_ se repetía mentalmente pero un fuerte trueno aturdió sus oídos y la hizo gritar, abrazándose a sí misma. Cuando el estruendo pasó, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada café de Genma mirándola fijamente de manera tranquila y analítica. Se sintió cohibida de que la observase así, tal vez estaba decepcionado de la kunoichi a la que le habían dado como apoyo, y no lo culpaba.

Al poco rato los truenos fueron haciéndose más suaves hasta que el cielo quedó en silencio. La lluvia poco a poco fue aminorando hasta que se convirtió en una lluvia normal, ni fuerte ni lenta. Pero eso solo fue una calma relativa… solamente relativa… cuando todo estuvo por volverse silencio sobrevino un sonido, algo que hizo que Hinata abriera grandes los ojos y se le erizaran todos los vellos de la piel como si quisieran despegársele y salir corriendo lejos. Genma, como Jōnin que era, ni siquiera pudo evitar ese rostro, estaba sorprendido y totalmente perturbado, era la segunda vez en mucho tiempo, en muchos años, que sentía el miedo entrando por los poros de su piel tan furiosamente.

Un rugido fantasmal. Grueso, grave, gutural, lejano…

—¿Q…? –Hinata apenas iba a hablar cuando Genma se apresuró y le tapó la boca con una mano, con fuerza y rapidez, atento por si aquél sonido del infierno se dejaba escuchar nuevamente.

" _¿Una bestia?"_ se preguntó Genma en su interior, tratando de calmar los latidos pulsantes de su corazón, tratando de mantener un rostro sereno y a la vez analizar lo que estaba pasando.

Rápido. Opciones.

Una bestia, ¿Pero cuál?

Entretanto, otro sonido grueso y potente se dejó escuchar, era un sonido igualmente grave, pero al parecer esa cosa pérdida entre el frondoso bosque se ahogaba estrepitosamente. Después no se escuchó nada.

Genma y Hinata estaban al borde del colapso nervioso, esperando un nuevo sonido, pero lo único que sintieron fue que el suelo temblaba un poco.

" _Cuatro patas"_ se dijo Genma en su fuero interno. La colosal criatura con solo caminar podía hacer cimbrar el piso. Genma no se dio cuenta de que casi se quedó petrificado hasta que sintió agua en su mano, parpadeó un par de veces y volteó hacia Hinata, ella había derramado una lágrima de angustia. Fue entonces que la soltó y Hinata se tocó la boca, lo observaba pidiéndole una explicación con los ojos. Genma solo pudo desviar la mirada hacia dónde provino el sonido bestial.

El suelo quedó fijo, anunciando que la criatura se había alejado.

El shinobi apretó las manos en puños un momento y después sacó un kunai especial con veneno. Solo había hecho eso una vez, únicamente cuando no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro con su aguja en la boca. Volteó hacia la señorita y le indicó que guardara silencio, también que ocultara su chakra. Ella asintió. Se mantuvieron quietos por varios minutos que les parecieron eternos. El castaño se inclinó hacia Hinata y le empezó a susurrar instrucciones en el oído.

—Hay que caminar, sigue escondiendo tu chakra. Sígueme.

Hinata no sabía si era capaz de moverse, pero cuando Genma se fue alejando, ella lo siguió con rapidez para no quedarse sola.

Cuando llegaron al área que Genma indicó, no encontraron ninguna huella. El shinobi estaba anonadado.

―Imposible. Debería haber huellas aquí. ―Parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con su acompañante.

―T… Tal vez en otro lado. ―Sugirió, nerviosa.

Genma volteó a verla como si recién se diera cuenta de que Hinata estaba ahí. Volteó a su alrededor y siguió caminando con el kunai en la mano, apretándolo fuertemente. Después de media hora de recorrer el área, el castaño se detuvo, guardó el kunai y volvió a depender de su aguja.

―Está amaneciendo, será mejor que regresemos a nuestra ruta. ―Indicó, caminando sin esperarla.

Hinata quería preguntar qué era lo que habían escuchado, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era correcto preguntar eso, al menos no por el momento. De repente ya no le importaba que Genma estuviera con ella, era realmente un alivio tener a un Tokubetsu Jōnin como su superior.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **Hinata** nunca se había puesto a pensar en la diferencia de resistencia que podría haber entre un Tokubetsu Jōnin y un chūnin de nivel medio. Ahora lo sabía. Llevaban todo el día caminando. Por la posición del sol Hinata calculó que eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde. Ni siquiera habían desayunado ni comido, tampoco se habían detenido para tomar un poco de agua. Sentía que sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Ni siquiera sintió que se le iba la fuerza hasta que de pronto cayó de rodillas. Genma se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Levantó una ceja.

―Creo… que estoy cansada.

Genma elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo y luego lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Entonces, se quitó la mochila de su espalda, tomándola con la mano y giró su cuerpo hacia Hinata, llegó hasta ella y luego flexionó las rodillas y la espalda.

―Sube.

―¿Qué?

―Súbete, aún tengo energía para recorrer como cuarenta kilómetros más. Quiero avanzar lo más posible durante el día, estos caminos no me gustan, son peligrosos.

Hinata se sonrojó súbitamente de solo pensar en subir a la espalda del ninja, no se sentía cómoda de tener ese contacto tan cercano con él pero tenía que hacerlo, sus piernas no daban para más y no quería molestarlo. Con el rostro enrojecido puso las manos sobre los hombros de Genma y él, en un movimiento rápido y desesperado por avanzar, le sujetó por las piernas, levantándose como si en realidad cargara una pluma. Ella intentaba estar lo más alejada posible de él pero no podía evitar que sus pechos de vez en cuando le rozaran la espalda. Estaba muy avergonzada.

Continuaron caminando por casi una hora y media más. Para ese tiempo transcurrido Hinata estaba más relajada sobre la espalda de Genma y el ninja no parecía aminorar su paso, seguía rápido y constante como un auténtico soldado ninja. La kunoichi se sorprendió cuando de pronto Genma detuvo sus pasos y echó una larga mirada hacia una dirección en particular.

―¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió nerviosa.

―Creí escuchar… voy a bajarte, niña ―Le indicó inclinándose hacia abajo, Hinata finalmente puso los pies en la tierra y se estiró de pies y manos descuidadamente ―, ¡cuidado! ―gritó el Shiranui demasiado tarde, Hinata sintió un filo recorrer suavemente el lateral de su abdomen justo un segundo antes de que Genma se tirara sobre ella para ponerse pecho tierra. Con alarma Hinata encendió su línea sucesoria para analizar aquél ataque, no vio ningún chakra cerca de ellos. ― ¿Ves algo? ―preguntó rodando para ponerse al lado de ella.

―No. ―gimió tocándose a la altura de la costilla, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre, lo que indicaba que algo la había cortado.

―Te hirieron. ―observó Genma masticando la astilla que traía en su boca, frunciendo el ceño como usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba realmente concentrado.

―Estoy bien.

―No, se ve profunda. ―Genma se levantó rápidamente, tomó a Hinata en brazos e inmediatamente hizo un Shunshin no Jutsu para moverse rápido de ese lugar. Pronto llegaron a una parte del bosque donde había muchos árboles altos y en gran cantidad que les brindaba un escondite perfecto. Genma cayó descuidadamente al suelo junto con Hinata debido al sobre esfuerzo que había hecho minutos antes ―. Lo siento, me quedo sin chakra.

―Está bien, no se preocupe. ―Hinata se sentó con la espalda recargada en un árbol y se levantó la blusa para verificar su estado. Había una rasgadura de unos diez centímetros. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se apresuró a moldear chakra curativo.

―Sin chakra, Hinata ―Le advirtió Genma de inmediato mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo de hojas secas y sacaba unas cosas ―, no sabemos qué nos atacó, será mejor mantenernos ocultos.

Shiranui ya estaba preparando una venda, gasas y una aguja grande. Hinata lo entendió enseguida, iba a coserla manualmente. Odiaba eso pero era necesario. Con suma vergüenza se subió la blusa sobre las costillas e intentó mantenerse serena mientras Genma limpiaba el corte con un líquido que ardía, debía ser alcohol puro o algo. El dolor le ayudaba a no desmayarse de vergüenza. Con manos expertas el ninja de cabello castaño comenzó a suturar limpiamente. Hinata decidió observar analíticamente por si le tocaba hacer eso. Las manos de él no eran ásperas como pensaba, sino suaves y bastante frías, le provocaban cosquillas combinadas con dolor. Una mezcla muy extraña. Le colocó una gasa y le pidió a ella que la sostuviera con su mano mientras él desenrollaba parte de la venda. Empezó a vendarle el área dando vueltas, pasándole la venda por detrás de la espalda y cuando hacía eso él se pegaba tanto que las puntas de su cabello castaño le rozaba el estómago provocándole un sonrojo involuntario. En una de esas vueltas Genma entornó la mirada hacia ella y la pescó mirándolo.

―No te hagas ilusiones. ―Le sonrió de medio lado.

Hinata hizo cara de asustada y volteó hacia otra parte.

―C-Claro que no.

Determinaron descansar por una hora. Genma necesitaba dormir con urgencia así que Hinata se quedó vigilando. Lo vio dormir tranquilamente, no se movía para nada. _"No te hagas ilusiones"_ , se reprendió al recordar la manera en que le había hablado, ¿cómo era capaz de pensar semejante cosa? Ella era una chica muy dulce, nunca puso el enamoramiento por encima de una misión. Agh. Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y ponerse a vigilar. ¿Por qué él la ponía tan nerviosa? Probablemente era porque nunca antes había tenido como compañero a un ninja tan experimentado y maduro como Genma Shiranui. Un segundo. Se estaba yendo por las ramas otra vez. Se dio un golpe mental y volvió a concentrarse en su puesto de vigía.

El atardecer anaranjado estaba cayendo lentamente sobre ellos. El bosque se sentía ajeno y silencioso, tan mítico. Los búhos hacían sus ruidos oscuros y de repente a lo lejos se escuchaba un aleteo que lograba espabilarla mientras su líder seguía dormido. Para las seis de la tarde las sombras de la noche comenzaban a emerger sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Genma despertó regañándola por haberlo dejado dormir más de la cuenta pero no parecía malhumorado. Se levantaron, cargaron sus cosas y anduvieron a pasos lentos para que Hinata no se sobre-esforzara.

Pronto pudieron divisar las ruinas de la antigua Yugakure no sato. No sabían los horrores que les deparaban ahí.

* * *

 **Dije que había eliminado casi todas las escenas creepy, CASI. Perdónenme, no puedo darles una trama 100% romántica, tenía que meterle mi magia maligna "Lu". Si quieren saber qué les espera a Genma y Hinata en Yugakure, ¿saben lo que tienen qué hacer? Dejar un review y esperar. Si no recibo 50 comentarios no continúo… jajaja ¡es broma! Lean, comenten solo si quieren ;) Cualquier duda, opinión, aclaración, corrección, amenaza de muerte son bien recibidas siempre y cuando se hagan con respeto.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **18/05/17**


	2. Las ruinas de Yugakure

**N** aruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

A que no se esperaban esto, ¿verdad? Wajaja (risa maligna de bruja)

Para _Ninde Elhenair_ y para las _HinaTodos_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Calabaza**

 **II. Las ruinas de Yugakure**

* * *

 **El** clima de afuera era tempestuoso y la biblioteca lucía solitaria de no ser por ella. Visitaba tan frecuentemente ese lugar que incluso le habían obsequiado una llave para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera. A veces leía, otras veces se ponía a limpiar los estantes. Aquella tarde lluviosa eligió leer unas fábulas viejas de un libro de Kusajishi Lunfei. La vela de su mesa estaba por acabarse y cuando se apagó Hinata despegó su vista del libro, asustándose en sobremanera. Había alguien sentado frente a la mesa de ella. Genma Shiranui estaba leyendo muy concentrado un grueso volumen que Hinata perfectamente ubicó. El castaño pareció darse cuenta que lo miraban porque alzó su cabeza y la observó tan fijamente que la Hyuga no pudo escapar de esos ojos marrones.

―¿Shiranui…san? ―Apenas pudo pronunciar ―. ¿Cómo entró… aquí?

Genma no le contestó, solo siguió atrapándola dentro de su mirada seria y severa. Hinata nunca entendía por qué es que la miraba de esa forma. Como preocupado, enojado y al mismo tiempo desvergonzado, como si él dijera con la mirada "te estoy mirando y no me da pena que lo sepas". A veces pensaba que no la dejaría de contemplar nunca.

El Shiranui se levantó rápidamente y con un movimiento ágil tomó su libro grueso y fue a sentarse a una mesa más lejana, dejando a Hinata confundida. La joven pálida parpadeó varias veces. ¿Por qué él siempre aparecía en los lugares que ella frecuentaba? ¿Acaso quería algo de ella? ¿Qué?

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Actualmente.**

 **L** a noche estaba en su punto máximo cuando Genma y Hinata llegaron a la mítica Yugakure. Las grandes montañas rocosas aparecían al filo de… de la nada. No había ningún lugar levantado, alguna pared, algún muro, solo había desechos de lo que fue el escenario de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. ¿Era posible que así como así la Alianza Shinobi haya tenido la voluntad absoluta de elegir dónde se llevaría a cabo tal guerra mortal? Al norte había un terreno plano y muy grande, enterradas en la tierra había un montón de cruces de madera. Los caídos en batalla. No hubo una fosa común como cuando ocurrieron las tres primeras guerras, la última había sido la más "humanizada", por así decirlo. El viento sopló un aliento de muerte. Del oeste provenía un olor a putrefacción.

―Vamos. ―Ordenó Genma. Hinata no estaba muy segura de investigar cuando era tan de noche y menos con tal oscuridad, pero Genma era su líder y capitán así que lo siguió. No pudieron ver mucho, solo un hoyo grande donde se podían ver huesos grandes, como de un animal gigantesco. Había sangre seca, era un charco lleno de ella; negra y maloliente. Hinata tuvo que taparse la nariz y obligarse a respirar por la boca aunque eso le diera asco ―. Hay que buscar un lugar para acampar, no podemos seguir a ciegas.

Hinata no pudo estar más de acuerdo. El capitán Shiranui decidió que el mejor lugar sería en lo alto de una montaña rocosa. Tardaron como una hora en llegar hasta el lugar indicado. Según Genma era preferible luchar en la cima y no que los emboscaran desde arriba si acampaban en la base. La kunoichi pensó que era un buen punto y decidió hacer una nota mental de eso para futuras misiones.

―¿Y cuántos años tienes, Hyuga? ―inquirió Genma como haciendo plática mientras abría una lata con un cuchillo. Hinata terminó su bocado de arroz blanco y contestó.

―Veinte. ―dijo con voz segura.

―¿Y… qué dice el novio? ―preguntó sin mirarla, haciéndose el ocupado en buscar unos palillos en su mochila de viaje. De día hacía mucho calor, pero de noche se cernía el frío y estaba empezando a sentirse. A lo lejos un búho hacía un ruido tranquilo, los grillos cantaban sus sonatas adormecedoras y se escuchaba el sonido del viento a lo lejos.

Entretanto, Hinata frunció el ceño, extrañada de la pregunta. Anteriormente TenTen siempre le advertía que cuando los hombres hacían esa pregunta era porque una como mujer les interesaba, pero con Genma era inaudito, era una misión importante y además él era un ninja con un grado superior, había sido discípulo del mismísimo Yondaime Hokage, según decía Hiashi. En todo caso él era un hombre hecho y derecho, no se estaba fijando en una chica joven como ella, ¿verdad? Es decir, Hinata aun se sentía un poco aniñada como para atraerle a un hombre como su líder de misión.

―Hum… no dice nada porque no tengo. —contestó finalmente.

―Oh… ―Abrió la boca para agregar algo más pero no supo qué así que solo la cerró.

Hinata terminó su arroz blanco que previamente había guardado muy bien. Se recargó la espalda contra la mochila y miró el cielo nocturno. Estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban lejos, tan lejos de ella que por unos segundos se sintió triste y pequeña. El universo era demasiado grande.

―Es un bonito cielo. ―Opinó Genma. Hinata lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se percató de que el hombre estaba acostado en la tierra, con la mochila sirviéndole de almohada. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y una actitud despreocupada le llenaba el rostro, tenuemente iluminado por la luz lunar.

―Sí, lo es.

―Siempre lo he dicho. El cielo es más bonito cuando se está de viaje.

El cielo era el cielo, pensó Hinata con simplicidad, pero le gustó lo que Genma dijo y sonrió de medio lado. En realidad, si ponía atención, el cielo sí era más bonito, no estaban las luces de la ciudad para interferir, estaban a la intemperie y a muchos kilómetros de la civilización, estaban solos. El cielo se veía más oscuro pero las estrellas más brillantes. Hinata se imaginó perdida con su capitán, pensando en que eran los últimos del mundo ninja. Sonrió de medio lado, siempre se imaginaba muchas cosas y situaciones. El ambiente era fresco y relajado. Había un aire del norte que resultaba frío amablemente, sin tener que recurrir a las chaquetas, con el uniforme estándar de jonin y chunin; respectivamente, era más que suficiente.

La primera guardia la tuvo Hinata. Estaba comenzando a cabecear involuntariamente, se decidió que si volvía a cerrar los ojos como borreguito le llamaría a Genma con todo y pena, era preferible que se enojara a que por un descuido mandara la misión por un tubo. Un rugido monstruoso y gutural, como de una bestia furiosa y sedienta de sangre y horror la despertó en un santiamén, poniéndola de pie enseguida, erizando los vellos de su piel y nuca. ¡Era ese satánico sonido! ¡Era la bestia del bosque!

Era un rugido imponente, perverso, siniestro, maligno. Se escuchaba a lo lejos pero no por eso era menos aterrador.

―¡¿Hinata?! ―Genma saltó asustado, mirando hacia todos lados y encontrándola cerca. El jonin se puso en pie y de inmediato se colocó al lado de su asistente. Ahora el sonido del monstruo se escuchaba tan cerca que les lastimaba los oídos a tal grado que tenían que taparse con las manos. Era insoportable. Les iban a sangrar las orejas. Se les iban a reventar los tímpanos. Los decibeles de esa bestia llena de odio no eran hechos para seres humanos.

―¡¿Que es eso?! ―Chilló Hinata aterrada. Era como si tuvieran una bestia infernal enfrente y no pudieran verla. Sus chakras empezaban a volverse inestables, sentían que su interior temblaba ansioso y desesperado, como si algo malo estuviese por ocurrir. La presión energética era demasiada y Hinata cayó de rodillas sin poder aguantarlo. Sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar sin poder evitarlo.

―¡Hinata! ―gritó Genma intentando desesperadamente encontrar alguna solución para salir de esa misteriosa emboscada.

Y después, como si todo hubiera estado calmado durante toda la noche, de golpe el rugido visceral se esfumó. Se detuvo al siguiente segundo. El silencio volvió a reinar en medio de la oscuridad, las estáticas estrellas del cielo parecían tan firmes como siempre, como si nunca jamás hubiese ocurrido ningún disturbio. Hinata cayó de lado hacia el suelo seco, respirando con dificultad. Enseguida Genma se acercó para auxiliarla.

―Es... la segunda vez que... lo escuchamos... ―musitó la joven quedamente mientras Genma limpiaba la sangre con cuidado. Se sentía tan cansada, como si hubiera estado entrenando tres días seguidos. Al contrario de Genma, éste se veía un poco sudado de la frente pero nada más, su recomposición fue increíble, no cabía duda de por qué era un jonin de Konoha.

―No sé qué carajos es. Deberíamos regresar y pedir apoyo. Podría ser algo malo.

―Pero, ¿qué les diríamos? No hemos visto nada.

Hinata tenía razón, ¿qué le diría al Hokage? ¿Qué se habían regresado por escuchar solamente ruidos sin antes haber visto nada?

―No hables, voy a intentar hacer chakra curativo.

―Ya lo hago yo, no se preocupe Shiranui-san. ―No quería ser una carga para él así que se obligó a levantarse a la mitad y curarse a sí misma. El castaño asintió y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas; suyas y de ella. Lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes para desviar el rastro de chakra de su compañera kunoichi.

Ni siquiera esperaron a que el sol abriera el paso, comenzaron a seguir su camino como buenos ninjas entrenados. Debían llegar a las ruinas de Yugakure apenas empezara a despuntar el alba. Hinata estaba muy cansada así que fueron llegando para eso de las ocho de la mañana. Era un lugar desolado. La Hyuga activó su línea sucesoria y analizó el terreno en busca de algún tipo de chakra extraño, no obteniendo resultados positivos. Decidieron acercarse más. No había mucho que ver, solo escombros y pilas de basura; ventanas, bicicletas, sillas, mesas, en alguno que otro punto aun se podían apreciar armas ninjas. Una ligera llovizna caía en el lugar, el silencio era opresivo, no había ningún ruido, como si todo estuviera muerto.

Desactivó su Byakugan justo en el momento en que su visión periférica le mostró una figura borrosa, era una persona con el cabello largo y castaño, una vestidura de jonin estándar, de estatura alta. El cabello largo ondeaba grácilmente en el aire, lentamente, como en cámara lenta. Hinata pudo reconocerlo a lo lejos sin tener que utilizar ningún jutsu o anteojos, era él.

 _Neji._

Pero desapareció en cuanto parpadeó. Tan rápido y efímero como una estrella fugaz. No estaba segura de lo que vio, por eso se quedó callada. Se había quedado detenida, sin poder moverse. ¿Realmente había visto a su primo?

―¡Hinata, camina! ―Le gruñó Genma notando el atraso de su compañera.

A lo lejos se erguían las ruinas de una especie de templo hecho a base de piedra negra y con ventanas de madera que definitivamente habían visto mejores tiempos. La mitad del techo estaba destruida, igual que los cristales. Las puertas de madera habían sido arrancadas de sus gruesos goznes, dando paso libre a quienes quisieran visitar el viejo templo. Parecía ser la única edificación que quedó en pie, pues lo demás eran escombros grandes y algunas cruces de madera. A pesar de que era de día, se sentía un ambiente tensionado y preocupante. Era como estar en un lugar prohibido. Un lugar donde incluso los fantasmas temen pisar.

—¡Espere, capitán! —dijo asustada, corriendo hacia Genma que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. Pronto llegó al lado del ninja, sintiéndose un poco más relajada a su lado. No fue sino hasta después de unos segundos que Hinata notó que Genma caminaba directo al templo —. No irá a entrar ahí, ¿cierto? —preguntó temerosa.

—Es lo único en pie en este lugar, pudiera resultar que fuese alguna guarida. Tenemos que revisar. —musitó sin perder el ímpetu de sus pasos.

La joven se sintió nerviosa pero no dijo nada más. Era un templo negro, no debía ser nada bueno. Su abuelo a veces le contaba mitos de religiones paganas que proliferaban libertinas por todo el mundo shinobi. A pesar de que había medio techo derruido, éste había caído de manera que tapaba la luz solar del día. Por dentro el templo era del mismo color, hecho con piedras pintadas de negro, había una infinidad de polvo, sillas rotas y bancas descuartizadas. En el suelo había muchos objetos tirados, parecían ser de plata por su brillo y al parecer nadie los había tomado a pesar de su notable valor. Fue entonces que Hinata observó bien el suelo, en el centro había un símbolo. Era un círculo grande que contenía dentro de sí un triángulo, todo pintado de un rojo ocre muy desgastado. Hinata recordaba ese símbolo pero no sabía de qué.

Genma por su parte seguía investigando el lugar, observando si había alguna especie de pasadizo secreto donde alguien se pudiera esconder. Contempló una extraña estatua que se trataba de una especie de mujer azul con cuatro brazos, tres de sus manos tenían una cabeza decapitada, un plato y un cuchillo. Parecía ser alguna clase de secta. Buscó muy bien, no había ningún pasadizo secreto, algo que le dijera que en ese lugar se escondía algún rebelde. Suspiró cansado.

—No hay nada aquí, Hinata. Creo que será mejor retirarnos. —Se quedó viendo la extraña estatua como estudiándola analíticamente, frunciendo el ceño y masticando el senbon de su boca —. ¿Hinata? —inquirió al no recibir respuesta. Rápidamente volteó hacia atrás, la chica no estaba a la vista —. Hinata —la llamó casi como una orden de que estuviera ahí, más no hubo respuesta —, niñas. —Se quejó rechistando y fue a buscarla. Más allá había una puerta abierta que daba hacia otra habitación, Genma no la había visto antes.

Sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar. A Genma no le gustaba eso, era como indicar su posición. No batalló mucho para encontrar a su compañera. En la otra habitación había dos hileras de jarrones negros y altos que le llegaban a la cintura. Hinata estaba admirando uno de ellos.

—Tienen algo dentro, no sé qué es. —dijo Hinata con su dojutsu activado.

—No lo toques, podría tener algún agente o veneno. —Le advirtió.

Hinata decía la verdad. Los jarrones estaban destapados y en su interior tenían algo viscoso, como aceite negro. Y se movía lentamente, casi pasando desapercibido.

—Deberíamos tomar muestras. —sugirió la Hyuga.

—No vamos a tocar estas cosas. Reportaremos esto y que un equipo especializado se encargue. Podrían contener infecciones. Vamos, salgamos de aquí, no hay nada. —La instó, adelantándose a la salida.

Hinata lo siguió unos segundos después, limpiándose secretamente la mano en su pantalón. Había sido un accidente en realidad. Ella estaba caminando entre la oscuridad y su espalda topó contra uno de los jarrones y en un intento de que el objeto no cayera al piso lo tomó con las manos, enderezándolo. El líquido negro había salpicado su mano izquierda. Aquella mañana no se había puesto los guantes. Que mala suerte. Esperaba que con algunos antibióticos que cargaba en su kit de emergencias fuera suficiente.

Chocó contra la espalda de Genma sin previo aviso, de repente su capitán se había detenido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la jovencita, sobándose la frente. Observó a Genma. Tenía los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, asustado, con la boca entreabierta mirando hacia el frente.

—Es de noche. —exclamó en un susurro. Hinata volteó hacia afuera. Era verdad. La noche había cubierto el lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Habían llegado en las primeras horas del día al templo negro. ¿Cómo podía ser de noche con el paso de unos pocos minutos? Hinata sintió que su pecho latía nervioso y con fuerza. Sin notarlo, sus manos viajaron hasta el antebrazo de Shiranui, tomándolo. Estaba igual de sorprendida que él.

Se estaban enfrentando a algo desconocido.

El viento nocturno traía consigo un sonido apremiante. Era una risa burlona y aguda. Había un olor a sangre muy cerca, era repugnante, olía también a carne quemada, carbonizada. Afuera no solo había noche, también había fuego en los árboles negros. Fuego azul. Había un ente que venía caminando de frente hacia ellos. Era una figura alta y gruesa que tenía consigo un arma larga.

―¡Eeeeeeeh, cabrones hijos de puta! ―Soltó una risotada perversa.

―Estamos retrocediendo —dijo Genma más para sí mismo que para Hinata, comprendiendo al fin lo que estaba sucediendo. —, estamos yendo hacia el pasado.

El sonido gutural, la fosa con huesos de un animal grande. El sujeto de cabello gris. El extraño símbolo en el templo. Genma lo sabía perfectamente pero se negaba a creerlo porque era totalmente ilógico y necesitaba pruebas. No era el cadáver de un animal común, era el cadáver del Gonbi. No era un extraño sujeto, era Hidan. No era un templo común y no era una aldea normal.

—¡Muéranse, bastardos, en nombre de JASHIN-SAMA! —rugió la bestia humana cargando una enorme hoz afilada contra ellos, atacándolos con toda su furia.

—¡Hinata, prepárate! —Genma expulsó su senbon de manera rápida y sacó su kunai envenenado, esperando la embestida del monstruo de sangre, Hinata reactivó su dojutsu y frunció el ceño, moldeando chakra hacia sus manos.

Estaban a punto de pelear con una especie de zombie del pasado.

Ambos ninjas de Konoha saltaron para esquivar el ataque, cayendo de manera ágil, con las rodillas flexionadas y manchándose con algo de lodo. Hidan no se detuvo ahí, de inmediato se abalanzó hacia donde se había ido la chica, mirándola con sus ojos violetas.

—¡Ven acá, muñequita de cristal! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedacitos! —sonrió al momento en que con ambas manos alzaba su hoz y la dejaba caer a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella apenas y tuvo tiempo de terminar un jutsu de sustitución, aun así obtuvo una pequeña rasgadura en la nuca.

—Auch. —Se quejó tocándose el pelo, tenía sangre en la mano y Hidan venía a por ella.

—¡Quédate quieta para que pueda cortarte! —El filo de la hoz logró cortar casi la mitad de su cabello, pero Hinata nuevamente había escapado del ataque. De pronto el albino cayó de cara contra el suelo. Genma había hecho acto de presencia, asestándole una patada en la cabeza. Hidan lanzó un gruñido de molestia y empezó a levantarse lentamente.

—¡Hinata! —gritó el Shiranui y la joven de inmediato se colocó a un lado de él. Estaba empezando a levantarse una espesa niebla. Ambos ninjas tenían un par de kunais en sus manos y ahora miraban alertas hacia su alrededor. Un descuido podría quitarles la vida.

—No entiendo qué pasa. —musitó Hinata preocupada.

—Está en un lugar incorrecto, Hinata-sama. —La voz era firme y masculina. De entre la niebla había salido un muchacho castaño. No se trataba de Neji pero debido a sus ojos blancos era obvio que alguna vez fue un miembro del clan Hyuga.

—Concéntrate, Hinata —Le pidió Genma con un tono entre severo y cauteloso —, debemos ubicar a Hidan de momento.

—Lo entiendo. —La chica no se dio cuenta en qué momento quitó su byakugan, pero activó su línea sucesoria de nueva cuenta para buscar a su peligroso oponente. Lo que contempló la dejó horrorizada. Sus labios temblaban, igual que los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Qué ves?

—No… no es posible. Estaba solo. —Negaba con la cabeza, como no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Qué ves, Hinata?! —vociferó desesperado.

—Mucha gente. No deberían caminar. Estaban muertos.

—¿Quiénes? —La espesa niebla estaba tragándose el lugar al punto en que no se podía ver la propia mano frente al rostro. Era desesperante no poder ver nada —, ¿Hinata? —Esperaba la respuesta de ella. Necesitaba armar un plan de acción de inmediato. Tenía a una rastreadora así que podría ubicar a sus enemigos, Hinata sería sus ojos en esa maldita niebla del demonio —, ¿Hinata? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez volteando hacia atrás, donde estaba su compañera. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

Hinata no estaba. Genma se encontraba solo.

La niebla se la había tragado.

¿Qué era todo eso?

* * *

 **¿Qué, Hinata se convertirá en extraterrestre y gobernará el mundo Shinobi y hará cannon el GenmaHina? No lo sé, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Alien vs Byakugan**. **¡Solo bromeo! Es que en este capítulo pasaron varias cositas que se terminarán de explicar en la próxima actualización (mi concepto de "próxima actualización" es, por lo visto, deficiente). Les pido una gran disculpa por dejar el fic en semi-hiatus pero… estoy en un momento en el que escribir historias originales me está ocupando casi todas mis horas en la lap. Aun así lo saben, ¿no? Voy a terminar todos los fics, no se preocupen. Puede que me tarde pero tengan por seguro que no les voy a salir un día con una publicación en Facebook de "no puedo escribir más, se acabó". O puede que lo haga :/ Bueno, en realidad espero que no, jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic y dejar sus lindos comentarios que siempre me gustan y los amo c:**

Invader Zam Rei Chan

YumiChan

Fan HinataHyuuga

Panny

Ninde Elhenair

camika

fadebila

Tobi Uchiha-chan

Mimi Tachikawa08

Valeria Rojas

Anairam Mariana

Angel maria 15

Ilovesasuhina

 **Al próximo capítulo contesto reviews, promise!**

 **Trivia:** ¿Por qué el fic se llama _Calabaza_? ¿Alguien tiene idea?

03/10/2017

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego…**


	3. El miedo entre las alas

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Palabras (sin contar títulos ni notas):** 8038, ¡yes, my dear!

.

.

* * *

 **Calabaza**

 **III. El miedo entre las alas**

* * *

 **H** iashi iba y venía por el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda. Su ceño fruncido estaba supremamente peligroso. Caminaba por todo el lugar y luego se regresaba, luciendo desesperado en todo momento. Varias veces su hija Hanabi; que esperaba con paciencia muy sentada, le sugirió tomar algún calmante, pues hacer un surco en el suelo no le iba a solucionar nada. Ko, que para ese entonces iba ya casi por su cuarto calmante, se levantó de inmediato cuando el médico hizo su acto de presencia.

—¡Doctor Masao! ¿Hinata-sama está bien? —El ninja castaño preguntó antes que todos. Los tres Hyuga estaban a la expectativa de lo que el calmado y hasta aburrido doctor les iba a informar.

—Yo no me preocuparía, pero tiene un par de costillas quebradas. Una de ellas logró perforar un órgano pero la misma Tsunade-sama hizo una curación perfecta.

—¡Dos costillas quebradas! —Se escandalizó Ko, sintiéndose a punto del desmayo.

—Estará bien. —Reafirmó Hanabi poniendo los ojos en blanco. El que se creía que Hinata era una doncella estaba realmente equivocado, su hermana mayor era una kunoichi capaz y un par de huesos rotos solo denotaban que hizo un buen trabajo. Hinata no necesitaba ser tratada como una princesita. Ni la misma Hanabi.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —inquirió Hiashi tratando de mantener su porte.

—Claro, adelante. —Los tres dieron un paso —. Un momento, solo puede entrar el padre y la hermana, usted no. —Señaló a Ko, quien se vio visiblemente triste y pálido.

Al contrario de como pensaron que la encontrarían, Hinata estaba despierta y de buen ánimo, aunque con una cara de aspecto cansado. La rubia Tsunade todavía se encontraba en el cuarto ajustándole una venda en el área del abdomen, solo para tener cuidado. En cuanto vio sus visitas Hinata se tapó con la sábana blanca, pues era un poco penosa todavía.

—Hinata no recuerda nada de la misión, —Advirtió Tsunade antes de que alguno hablara — no es algo que sea preocupante, creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo. Agh, Kakashi va a estar algo enfadado así que iré para hablar con ese estúpido. Hinata, ya sabes, reposo por al menos tres días. Va para todos. —Con su dedo índice señaló a todos los presentes en señal de previo aviso, después abandonó el cuarto.

—Te ves bien. —musitó Hanabi y fue para abrazar a su hermana.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo está eso de que no recuerdas la misión? —Hiashi elevó una ceja con gesto adusto.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Solo recuerdo que me mandaron el pergamino con la información de la misión, que mi superior sería Genma Shiranui. Recuerdo que iba caminando rumbo a la puerta sur para encontrar a mi líder y luego de ahí todo se nubla. No recuerdo más.

—Eso significa que todavía estás imposibilitada de rendir tu informe de misión. Pero no nos preocupemos, Tsunade-sama ya lo dijo, es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerdes. De cualquier manera tu salud es lo importante Hinata, así que será mejor que descanses bien por estos días.

—Así lo haré, padre. —Sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo.

—Tengo que atender algunos asuntos del clan, ¿te quedas con tu hermana? —Miró a Hanabi.

—Sí. —Asintió firmemente.

Hanabi aprovechó su tiempo juntas para ayudarle a su hermana con un baño de toalla, ya que verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Una vez que dejó a su hermana mayor muy limpia Hanabi fue hacia el comedor para conseguirle algo de comida decente. Hinata se quedó sola. Le gustaba el nuevo hospital de Konoha. Parecía un poco más pequeño pero tenía varios pisos por debajo de la tierra y era interesante. Ella no tenía ventana, sin embargo, su habitación asignada gozaba con un respiradero y un aire automatizado. Tecnologías raras que había traído el tiempo. Estaba pensando en qué iba a comer porque traía mucha hambre cuando de pronto vio una silueta. Le había pedido a Hanabi dejar la puerta abierta, pues sabiendo que estaba varios metros bajo tierra le hacía sentir algo de incomodidad. En el marco de la puerta se recargó de lado un hombre alto y de cabello liso que le llegaba un poco más por debajo de la barbilla.

—¿Vives, niña? —Le preguntó el extraño, contemplándola tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? —Ella se quedó muda ante su rara pregunta. ¿Qué si ella vivía? Claro. ¿Pero por qué preguntaba eso? Hinata lo observó con suma confusión.

—Es solo un saludo. —Simplificó Genma con una media sonrisa. Tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y esa posición denotaba seguridad en sí mismo. Como si todo lo tuviera controlado.

—Ah. Pues… hola. —Saludó con sencillez, sin saber a bien cómo contestarle. Estaba acostada en la cama e incluso tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza para lograr verlo bien.

—Realmente no me recuerdas. —Se rio en voz bajita y miró al suelo. Entonces Hinata puso más atención en el rostro del hombre.

—¿Usted es… Genma Shiranui?

El jonin terminó de extender su sonrisa, dando media vuelta para irse.

—¡Espere! —Pero el Shiranui no esperó, alejándose de ahí. Hinata trató de levantarse pero le dio miedo, no quería lastimar su cuerpo así que se quedó acostada —. ¿Por qué me visita? —Se preguntó a sí misma cuando de pronto llegó Hanabi con una gran charola llena de comida —. Oye, no voy a poder comerme todo eso.

—Oh, claro que sí. —La Hyuga menor poseía un poder de convencimiento bastante eficaz. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a darle cucharadas de sopa caliente —. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de tu misión?

—No. —musitó con un tono preocupado —. Es demasiado raro. Es como si hubiera estado dormida todo este tiempo.

—¿Y ese ninja, Genma, era…? ya sabes, ¿te agradó?

—Hanabi —Entornó los ojos hacia su hermanita —. No deberías salir con esas preguntas.

—A las chicas de mi clase les gusta desde que fue a dar una conferencia sobre jonins especializados.

—Pues la verdad solo lo conozco de vista. No recuerdo haber socializado con él aunque… bueno, supongo que lo hicimos debido a nuestra misión juntos.

—Qué mala suerte que te haya dado amnesia. Pero bueno, sigue comiendo, todavía te falta la gelatina, el pollo y las verduras.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Dónde está? —Kakashi lucía molesto, mirando a Kotetsu con el ceño fruncido al tiempo en que se masajeaba una sien intentando conservar la calma.

—Ya le dije que no lo sé.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Reiteró su pregunta con voz de militar. Kotetsu dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva duramente —, ¡no lo estés encubriendo, Kotetsu! —Lo acusó.

—¡Claro que no lo hago, Hokage-sama! —Alegó con cara de ofendido —. Desde que lo vi regresar con la chica herida no lo volví a ver, Izumo tampoco. No sabemos donde demonios se metió.

—Pues en algún lugar debe de estar y quiero que lo sigan buscando. ¡Me debe el reporte de la misión! ¡Tengo a la chica Hyuga con amnesia y las costillas quebradas! ¡Su padre está pidiéndome una explicación! ¡El consejo Hyuga acaba de mandarme una advertencia esta misma tarde! ¡Encuentra a Genma Shiranui de inmediato!

—¡Sí, Hokage-sama! —Kotetsu dio un firme asentimiento de cabeza y luego se retiró con el permiso. La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage venía entrando justo en ese momento. La señorita rubia se acomodó los anteojos y miró a su jefe en señal de estar lista.

—Kato, que un escuadrón ANBU vaya a investigar la zona de Yugakure sin exponerse demasiado, que vigilen los caminos que dan hacia esa aldea, cualquier desperfecto deberá ser reportado. Si hay algún ninja rebelde uno del escuadrón tiene que mandar su informe a Konoha de inmediato y el resto del equipo se quedará para capturar al culpable, si es que lo hay.

—Sí, Hogake-sama. ¿Algo más?

—¿Hinata ya salió del hospital?

—Todavía no. De cualquier manera la chica no recuerda nada todavía. Es un inútil en estos momentos.

—Muy bien. Llama a Kiba y Shino, necesito que localicen a Genma Shiranui en calidad de urgente.

—Como usted lo ordene.

Kakashi se quedó solo en su oficina. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Era la primera vez que un jonin se resistía a rendir su informe de misión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Genma no quería hablar? ¿Por qué no dar la cara?

—Ay, Genma, solo espero que no hayas hecho algo indebido con Hinata. —Puso sus manos contra su rostro en un intento de quitarse un poco el estrés. Tal vez fue un error haberlos mandado juntos en misión. De cualquier manera no debía pensar mal, Genma era un ninja medio coqueto, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero ante todo tenía honor y era fuerte. Él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Hinata. Aun así, la chica tenía amnesia lo cual era muy raro. ¿Por qué amnesia? ¿Por qué lastimada? ¿Y por qué demonios Genma no daba la cara? No es como si fuese a castigarlo porque la princesa Hyuga salió herida. Pasaba en todas las misiones, las chicas se lesionaban todo el tiempo, eran guerreras también.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Genma se ocultaba?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **L** a habitación estaba lista para recibir a la enferma. Se le había comprado una cama especial muy suave y también la servidumbre había desinfectado todo. Hinata se sintió un poco incómoda ante tantos cuidados que su padre había tenido para con ella. Era tonto y raro, pero Hinata se sentía culpable cuando hacían cosas por ella. Esa noche la misma Hanabi se ofreció para asistirla en varias tareas como ducharse, cambiarse la ropa y alimentarla. La hermana mayor aparte de su fractura en las costillas, había llegado a la mansión con un ligero cansancio que se extendió a lo largo de los días dejándola casi todo el día en cama.

Aquella noche lluviosa se podían escuchar los truenos lejanos. Había alguien tocando una flauta triste, una melodía lenta y melancólica, precisamente ese sonido la estaba arrullando hasta que finalmente se durmió. Soñó con Genma Shiranui, cuando éste fue el ninja sensor de su primo Neji y Naruto, visualizó ese combate como si lo estuviera viviendo ella misma. De pronto la imagen cambió, habían pasado muchos años y ella iba camino a la puerta sur para encontrarse con su líder de misión.

"— _B… buenos días. Mi nombre es Hi… Hinata Hyuga._ _―_ _Se presentó entre tartamudeos, dejando escapar algo de vapor de su pequeña boca. La mañana estaba helada._

— _Lo sé._ _―_ _dijo él sin mucho humor, mirándola desde arriba con algo de irritación. No era ella, era que le fastidiaba levantarse temprano._

— _¿Usted es… Shi-shiranui-san?_ _―_ _inquirió con timidez._

— _Sí._ _―_ _contestó sin verla, se giró para firmar la hoja de registro de la caseta."_

Sin saberlo, seguía sumida en sus sueños, pero despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero no eran blancos o lilas, sino negros. Oscuros completamente. Como dos pozos negros. No parecía estar consciente, más bien era como un ser dormido pero autómata. El cuerpo de la joven se levantó sin importarle que las cobijas se cayeran al suelo, y salió por el pasillo caminando lentamente, arrastrando los pies.

—¿Hinata? —La voz de Hanabi se escuchó al final del pasillo. Estaba en camisón y en su mano tenía una taza de leche tibia. Siempre hacía eso cuando sufría de malas noches. Aquella era una de ellas. Le preocupaba su hermana mayor porque su salud no mejoraba.

Los pasos arrastrados de Hinata se volvieron más rápidos y elevó sus brazos, estirándolos como para alcanzar a Hanabi.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Para entonces Hanabi no había podido identificar que algo iba mal con los ojos de su hermana mayor debido a la oscuridad que allanaba el lugar. Hinata le apretó las muñecas con tanta fuerza que obligó a Hanabi soltar la taza de porcelana, quebrándose en el suelo estrepitosamente, dañando el silencio de la mansión —, ¡me duele! ¿qué haces? —Se quejó la castaña. Hinata la empujó hasta que la hizo chocar contra la pared de madera. La nuca de Hanabi pegó fuerte contra el cristal de la ventana, agrietándolo un poco —. ¡Hinata! —Fue entonces que gracias a la luz de la luna Hanabi pudo darse cuenta de los ojos de su hermana. Eran completamente negros. Absolutamente invadidos por la oscuridad. Hinata se acercó a Hanabi, mirándola como una criatura curiosa que no pudiese entender algo. Hanabi se hizo hacia atrás al sentirse invadida —, ¡papá! ¡Ko! ¡vengan pronto! ¡Papá! —Intentó soltarse del agarre pero era demasiado opresor. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los Hyugas empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones, guiados por los gritos de la kōshaku* Hyuga.

En cuanto la extraña Hinata los vio, soltó a Hanabi inmediatamente y luego, sin previo aviso, asestó un juken directo al corazón del primer guardia que se le acercó, matándolo casi al instante. Los demás miembros se quedaron paralizados ante la acción de la heredera.

—Hinata-sama, ¿usted…? —El segundo guardia cometió el error de acercarse para ayudar a su compañero tirado en el suelo, agachándose para intentar auxiliarlo, aunque ya en vano. Hinata; descalza, pareció juntar chakra en su pie derecho y le dio una patada directa a la boca cuando el hombre la observó desde abajo. Se escuchó un doloroso y fuerte ruido seco, un rompimiento agudo, le había roto la quijada al pobre hombre, quien aulló como un animal herido.

Hanabi se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada por la brutalidad de su hermana. Los demás guardias se alejaron por precaución. No querían que otro guardia saliera herido, ni tampoco querían lastimar a la heredera. La muchacha de largo cabello empezó a fruncir el ceño y después mostró los dientes como un perro enojado, su nariz se arrugó como la de una bestia embravecida.

—Que llamen a Hiashi-sama, pide autorización para detener a Hinata-hime.

—Por… Por… Por… —Vociferaba la peliazul sin poder completar su oración, apretando las manos en puños y mirando fijamente a sus delatores con sus ojos de demonio —, por… Jash… oscuro… Hidan… ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! —De pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza a causa de una potente migraña pero no desactivó su flujo de chakra en sus manos. En cuanto sus dedos se adirieron a su nuca para intentar contener su dolor cerebral, se auto-lastimó la cara, quemándose la piel —. ¡Ah, Hanabi! —chilló adolorida y asustada, abriendo sus ojos blancos como todas las mañanas lo había hecho. Sus manos no podían despegarse de su cabeza, dándole una descarga de energía que la hizo parpadear como loca y contorsionarse como una serpiente quemada. Los demás presentes solo veían la escena anonadados, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo —, ¡HANABI!

—¡¿Pero qué hacen ahí, grupo de inútiles?! ¡AYUDEN A MI HERMANA! —gritó la castaña desesperada. Enseguida los guardias auxiliaron a Hinata para despegarle las manos de la cabeza. El cuerpo de Hinata seguía resintiendo la descarga de energía, se movía de repente y luego se quedaba quieto. Sus ojos se habían cerrado otra vez. Se había desmayado.

—¡Un médico, rápido! —dijo uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? —Un somnoliento Hiashi en pijamas finalmente hizo acto de presencia, observando la escena sin entender nada. Tras él llegó su asistente que también parecía acabada de levantarse —, pero ¿qué hace Hinata en el suelo? ¿alguien me lo puede explicar? —Empezó a fruncir el ceño como hacía cuando se enojada o no podía comprender algo.

—Me tomó por las muñecas y me lastimó —Hanabi le mostró a su padre las marcas rojas que le había dejado su hermana —, y sus ojos papá, sus ojos eran negros totalmente, sin la cosa blanca, eran todos negros. Y empezó a atacar a los guardias y… —Comenzó a explicar con la voz temblorosa, su respiración se volvió errática —, de un solo juken… a él —Señaló al guardia muerto. Seguía tirado, a su lado estaba el compañero que lo había intentado ayudar, estaba inmóvil —, creo que el otro también está muerto, ¡ay, santo cielo! ¡los mató, papá! No sé qué demonios le pasó a Hinata. —Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas grandes y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, llorando tendidamente. Estaba asustada. No era para menos, Hinata había asesinado a dos guardias frente a sus ojos.

Hiashi contempló a sus dos guardias muertos en el suelo. Al segundo se le veía la quijada desencajada y con sangre saliendo de su boca, la mitad inferior del cráneo parecía sumida, como si alguien la hubiera hecho hacia atrás. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los demás hombres lucían aturdidos y asustados, nerviosos.

—Hashimoto. —Le llamó a uno de sus subordinados.

—Dígame, Hiashi-sama. —Se trataba de un miembro joven de cabello largo y castaño claro. Parecía ser el menos afectado.

—Hashimoto, lo que quiero que hagas es… lo que te ordeno… ¡TRAE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE AL ROKUDAIME HOKAGE! ¡No me importa si está dormido, con alguien, o muerto! ¡TRAELO AQUÍ INCLUSO SI ES A RASTRAS! —vociferó iracundo sin que nadie previera su ataque de furia, lucía colérico y su piel estaba poniéndose roja —, ¡Y dile que traiga a ese asqueroso Genma Shiranui! ¡DÍSELO CLARAMENTE!

—Así lo haré, mi señor. —El ninja le dio una reverencia y después abandonó el pasillo sangriento.

—Levanten a mi hija y llévenla a su habitación. Que los criados limpien este desorden. Hanabi, ve también a tu cuarto, mandaré que alguien te lleve un té con un calmante.

—Quiero estar con mi hermana.

—Hanabi, ¡obedece! —Hiashi la miró con severidad y la menor solo asintió sin decir nada.

—Hikaru, convoca una reunión con todos los miembros del clan enseguida. No quiero que se esparzan chismes o malas influencias, voy a hablar como el líder del clan ante todos para contarles lo sucedido.

—Sí, Hiashi-sama. —La joven alta y de cabello recogido se acomodó los lentes circulares y fue a cumplir sus diligencias.

El líder del clan del ojo blanco caminó unos pasos más, ahora solo completamente. Podía observar la sangre manchando el suelo de madera, sus hombres muertos, el olor de la sangre. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, todavía no podía procesarlo. No era capaz de entender cómo su inocente hija había acabado con la vida de dos miembros del clan en una sola noche y sin siquiera dar señales de tener algún problema. No era lógico. Pero alguien tenía la respuesta y todo indicaba que Genma Shiranui tendría que hablar de una vez por todas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **K** akashi salió rápidamente de la mansión Hyuga. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada y el sueño se le había ido, él tenía miedo de que el sueño se le hubiera ido para siempre. Maldito Genma, ¡pero como lo viera lo iba a ahorcar! Por si fuera poco, hace días que no recibía alguna noticia del escuadrón especial ANBU que había mandado a Yugakure. Ni siquiera Sasuke estaba respondiendo los mensajes que le enviaba a través del correo de cuervos. Esto ya era demasiado estresante.

—Ya, ya, ¡suficiente! —dijo Kakashi desesperado —, si nadie puede encontrar a ese pendejo, ¡pues lo encuentro yo! ¡y lo descuartizaré en cuanto lo vea! —Se había decidido. Conocía a su amigo y sabía en qué lugares buscar. Ya su asistente se encargaría del papeleo de la oficina, ahora lo importante era encontrar a Genma para que pudiera explicar por qué Hinata se había vuelto prácticamente loca y había asesinado a miembros de la familia Hyuga. De lo contrario se ganaría el odio de un clan entero y eso no sería algo bueno considerando que los Hyugas ocupaban un cuarto de Konoha.

Sabía que era un error comenzar por el departamento del Shiranui pero debía empezar por lo básico. El lugar estaba totalmente tirado por todas partes, bolsas de basura sin sacar, platos sucios con cucarachas, algunas bebidas tiradas en el piso que se habían secado y habían dejado una sustancia viscosa. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver trapos de sangre en el cesto de la basura. Estaba lleno de trapos mojados con sangre roja y maloliente. Kakashi arrugó la nariz con asco y salió de ahí por la ventana que había entrado.

Fue a buscarlo en el monumento de los caídos. Estaba totalmente solitario esa parte de Konoha. Dio una revisada rápida por el bosque que estaba contiguo al monumento. Recorrió los bares normales y los de mala muerte, el cementerio de Konoha, los restaurantes abiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, las casas de varias kunoichis que eran amiguitas de Kakashi y Genma, pero nada se encontró del tipo castaño. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hiashi? El viejo le había exigido que encontrara a Genma y le tuviera una explicación de la misión a primera hora del día. El tipo estaba tan enfermo que le dijo que quería el reporte de la misión para las siete con cinco minutos. ¡7:05am! ¿Y ahora quién demonios era el Hokage?

Estaba por darse derrotado cuando de pronto pudo observar una sombra cruzando un tejado. En acto reflejo alcanzó a fijarse que la sombra había desaparecido. De un salto llegó hasta el techo de la casa y pudo visualizar el cabello corto y castaño de Genma alejándose.

—¡Oye tú, desgraciado perro bastardo! —Rápidamente emprendió la carrera. Genma no tardó en saltar por los tejados para darse a la fuga y así comenzar una épica corretiza nivel jonin —, ¡Detente, Genma! ¡Solo voy a arrancarte la cabeza! ¡Hiashi va a matarme si no me entregas el reporte! ¡Genma, deja de correr! ¡GENMA SHIRANUI, TE LO ORDENA TU HOKAGE!

La luna brillaba en su punto más alto, iluminando a sus hijos de la tierra misteriosamente.

—¡Genma, detente ahora! —Kakashi utilizó un Shunshin no jutsu para teletransportarse hasta al frente de Genma. El castaño chocó contra Kakashi y cayó al suelo —, ¡Maldito miserable, sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar estos días frente a Hiashi y… ¿Genma? —Frunció el ceño, confundido. El Shiranui estaba tendido en el suelo y estaba… ¿llorando?

—¿Qué sucede? —Ahora el Hokage estaba asustado. No era cosa de todos los días ver a un hombre llorar. No era cosa de todas las vidas ver a Genma Shiranui llorar —, ¿estás bien, viejo?

—No. —Sorbió por la nariz y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Genma?

—No. —respondió tajante, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

—Siento haberte dicho majadería y media pero… estoy desesperado. Necesito que me des tu reporte de misión.

—No voy a entregar ese maldito reporte. —Sonrió sarcásticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Kakashi al ver su negatividad explotó de coraje.

—¡¿Qué pasó en esa misión?! ¡Tienes qué explicármelo!

—¡No lo entenderías! ¡No me creerías nada!

—¡Por Dios, Genma, Hinata está muy grave! ¡Está enferma! ¡No es ella desde que llegó! ¡Toma una personalidad salvaje cuando llega la noche! ¡Necesito que me digas qué pasó en esa misión! ¡Tienes que darme respuestas! —exigió.

—¡NO PUEDO DARTE NADA! —vociferó, interrumpiendo la paz del vecindario. Algunas luces de las ventanas se vieron iluminadas, como preguntándose de donde provenía el griterío. Kakashi; ya bastante perdido de paciencia, lo agarró por las solapas del chaleco jonin y lo levantó al vuelo hasta ponerlo de pie y a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Dime lo que sea, Genma! ¡Dame una explicación! ¡Te lo exige tu Hokage! ¡O de lo contrario el clan Hyuga nos linchará a los dos!

El Shiranui no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo vio al rostro. Kakashi al ver su mudez lo soltó mientras intentaba calmarse. Genma suspiró cansadamente y cerró los ojos, dejando de llorar. La mirada que le devolvió a Kakashi fue un poco más seria, aunque seguía habiendo miedo en esos ojos cafés.

—Algo nos pasó ese día a Hinata y a mí. Algo que ni yo mismo puedo comprender. —Sus cejas se aplanaron hacia abajo y miraba al suelo, como si tuviera verguenza —. Estuvimos en ese templo maldito, creo que tenía el símbolo de un Akatsuki; Hidan. Incluso peleamos con él.

—¿Con Hidan?

—¡Sí! ¡Veo tu cara de que no me crees! —Se escandalizó.

—¡Solo estoy sorprendido, ¿de acuerdo?! —Kakashi alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Genma volvió a tomarse su tiempo para tranquilizarse y volver a hablar.

—Había… una especie de zona gris donde el pasado era el presente. No sé, era todo muy extraño. Pude ver a mis padres vivos, a Hidan, a ninjas de Konoha, el cadáver del gonbi, todos juntos como si fuera una pesadilla. Solo que no lo era. Desde ese día no he podido dormir bien porque… cuando anochece yo… sangro —Su voz varonil empezó a temblar en ciertas palabras, su rostro se compungió en una mueca de inseguridad y suma preocupación —, sangro por todas partes, ¡¿entiendes eso?! Por la nariz, por los ojos, por los oídos, por las uñas, ¡por la boca! ¡vomito sangre por la boca! ¡Y lo peor es que no muero! ¡Y estoy consciente para ver cómo me desangro! Todas las mañanas tengo que limpiar mi propia maldita sangre seca para que no apeste —Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y Genma lucía desesperado, jalándose el cabello, mirando al suelo —. No puedo morir a pesar de que me salgan litros y litros de sangre. No sé por qué. Solo quiero que esto acabe. —Su espalda temblaba y se dejó caer hasta el suelo de sentón, entonces se abrazó a sí mismo, escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco que formaban sus rodillas juntas —. Me siento un condenado muerto en vida, un maldito zombie.

Kakashi tenía la boca abierta sin poder decir nada. Su amigo, el gran Genma Shiranui estaba ahí llorando en mitad de la calle. Él se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

—Escucha, esta noche me quedaré en tu casa, ¿está bien? Y como tengo la mala suerte de ser tu amigo, voy a estar para ayudarte a limpiar la sangre. Y encontraremos una solución, ¿bien?, te lo prometo.

Vale, a decir verdad Kakashi no le creía ni un comino. Lo que le contaba era demasiado fantasioso, pero era su amigo y no podía dejarle en ese estado, además, tenía que sacarle la información de la misión por lo que lo ayudó a levantarse y volver a casa. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada. Kakashi iba por la sexta lata de refresco sabor lima y Genma seguía sentado en su sillón viejo mirando para todos lados, nervioso. Hasta ahora no había ni una sola gota de sangre en el Shiranui. Kakashi solo tenía algo en mente, o su amigo estaba loco, o estaba drogado.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me cuentas más de esa misión, Genma? —Le propuso el peliplateado, intentando llevárselo por donde quería.

—Hinata y yo peleamos con Hidan hasta el cansancio. Logró asestarle un golpe con su guadaña en las costillas. —Bien, al menos ya se sabía cómo se lastimó Hinata, eso suponiendo que le creyera, claro. Genma giró sus ojos hacia Kakashi, observó su rostro vago y lleno de incredulidad. Sí, por esa misma razón ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar el reporte de misión. Con Hinata amnésica sería imposible que le creyeran a pesar de su rango ninja.

—Entiendo. ¿Por qué no haces algo por mí, Genma? Mira, ya me he quedado aquí y no te ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué no vamos para hablar con Hiashi? Podemos explicarle entre los dos…

El castaño elevó una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa triste y rota. Ni siquiera su amigo le creía. Apretó los labios y luego puso su mano derecha en posición de jutsu y desapareció tras una nube de vapor.

—¡GENMA! —gritó Kakashi abalanzándose sobre la nube, pero no logró pescar nada —, ¿pero qué carajos le pasa? —Ahora sí estaba confundido. Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de uno de los mejores hijos de Konoha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se sentía exhausta de exámenes médicos. Había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde metida en el hospital de Konoha mientras las enfermeras le tomaban muestras habidas y por haber de todo el cuerpo. Incluso había asistido un psicólogo haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, cuales eran sus más oscuros deseos, no entendía por qué debía pasar por todo eso. Simplemente tenía amnesia y ya.

Claro que el clan Hyuga determinó abstener a Hinata de la verdad hasta que hubiera alguna solución para ella. La chica no sabía que había matado a sangre fría a dos miembros del clan. De saberlo probablemente se sentiría culpable y buscaría exiliarse, eso no era algo que Hiashi o Hanabi quisieran. Lo mejor era que ella no se enterara de nada.

Mientras tanto, una enfermera pasó para avisarle que repetirían su examen mental, donde un miembro del clan Yamanaka venía, la hacían ir a un cuarto con muchos cables y luego buscaban y buscaban información en su cabeza, invadiendo su privacidad. No le gustaba aquello, pero su padre le había dicho que era por su bien. Incluso ella deseaba recordar.

No quería ir con los Yamanaka, menos con su doctor. Le daba miedo ese hombre rubio de ojos azules, le daba la impresión de que era tan frío como un tempano de hielo y no tenía alma. Se llamaba Inosuke y tenía la voz tan grave como una tumba de panteón.

Sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y escapó. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, comer cosas que a ella le gustaban. Últimamente solo le daban verduras, gelatinas y caldos nutritivos, pero sabían feo. Decidió que lo primero que haría iba ser visitar el río que pasaba cerca del bosque. Por ahí tenía un pequeño jardín de flores y quería ir a ver cómo estaba. Las hojas caducifolias de otoño crujían bajo sus pies. No faltaba mucho para que el bosque se volviera en tonalidades naranjas y amarillas. Hizo una nota mental de preparar un pastel con forma de calabaza para cuando llegara a su casa.

De pronto paró en seco al sentir algo. Las hojas secas seguían crujiendo, solo que no bajo sus pies. Era alguien siguiéndola.

—¿Hola? —Habló en voz alta, curiosa. En respuesta se escuchó que algo pesado caía sobre un montón de hojas. Hinata volteó para todas partes pero no vio nada. Decidió no ser una descuidada y activó su línea sucesoria para ver mejor, encontrando un rastro de chakra tras un árbol. Hinata caminó con cautela y de lejos hasta que fue testigo de lo que se había caído al suelo.

Se trataba de Genma Shiranui recargado contra un árbol, supuestamente, pues su espalda estaba hacia adelante y su cabeza caída. Hinata observó el camino que había seguido el ninja, estaba todo unido por un rastro de sangre viscosa. La muchacha frunció el ceño, asustada, y fue hacia el shinobi para prestarle su ayuda.

—Genma-san. —Lo observó cansado, con la piel más pálida de lo usual. Observó su ropa ensangrentada, en su cuello había una plasta de sangre seca —, ¡está herido! —Corrió hacia él y de inmediato se pasó un hombro de él por encima de su cuello para servirle de muleta y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No, no estoy herido. —dijo con voz normal, sin sonar lastimado o algo.

—Pero si hay todo un río de sangre, oh Dios, mírese nada más. —decía super preocupada.

—¡Que no estoy herido, fastidiosa! —Con un empujón la hizo caer al suelo. La Hyuga se quedó sorprendida ante su maltrato. Lo miró anonadada, un ninja como él no podía ser así. Genma siguió su camino pero al cabo de unos pasos se regresó, arrepentido por su acción —. Lo siento. —Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla —, no he tenido muy buenos días últimamente.

—¿Ah no? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —inquirió con curiosidad, olvidando el empujón y dejándose ayudar para ponerse en pie.

—Pues nada, que desde que llegué de esa estúpida misión no he vuelto a ser el mismo. —El repiqueteo de un pájaro carpintero sonó a lo lejos, haciendo eco en el solitario bosque. La tierra estaba húmeda debido a la temporada de lluvias por la que pasaba la aldea. Hinata; bien abrigada con un sueter negro, se ajustó más el cuello, pues empezaba a tener algo de frío.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no ha sido el mismo desde esa misión?

—Tú deberías saberlo.

—Sí, bueno, pero es que yo estoy con amnesia temporal.

—Suerte para ti. —Genma prosiguió con su camino pero detrás de él se escuchaban también los pasos de Hinata, al parecer lo estaba siguiendo.

—¿Por qué no ha querido dar su reporte de misión, Genma-san? Mi padre y el Hokage han estado buscándolo por varios días. ¿Qué es eso tan malo que pasó que no quiere ni rendir su informe?

—Bueno, básicamente ya le di mi informe al Hokage, ¿y sabes qué? —Volteó hacia ella —, no me creyó ni la mitad. Y no volveré a parecer un ninja psicótico frente a nadie. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. —Nuevamente siguió derecho, caminando. Hinata observó sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

—¿No le duele nada, Genma-san? —Elevó una ceja, curiosa de que él siguiera caminando como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—No.

—¿Y… la sangre es de… usted? —Se atrevió a preguntar, tartamudeando.

El Shiranui se detuvo en seco y de un movimiento rápido empujó a Hinata contra un roble grueso, encarcelándola entre el árbol y él.

—Escúchame, niñita tonta —Le espetó muy cerca de ella, tanto que podía oler la fragancia con que se lavaba el cabello. Los ojos grandes de Hinata lo miraron temblorosos, como asustada —, no te metas en mis asuntos. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, pero es que… si no me meto, ¿cómo voy a saber lo que me pasó en mi última misión? —Su voz se había hecho diminuta gradualmente hasta terminar en un hilillo.

—Ese es tu problema, no el mío, linda. —musitó bien claro, mirándola fijamente. La pobre joven se sonrojó ante tanta cercanía, pero no le duró mucho pues el ninja se alejó tan rápido como el viento, volviendo al camino.

—¿Qué nos pasó allá? —preguntó pensativa, mirando el cielo todavía naranja por la llegada del atardecer.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —Genma detuvo sus pasos pero sin volverse hacia ella.

—Mi padre y mi hermana me ocultan algo —exclamó con la voz fina y concentrada —, dicen que no es nada pero yo se que sí. He estado todo este día con exámenes clínicos y no me quieren decir el motivo. Que solo es de rutina, que es para descartar daños de la misión, pero yo no me creo eso. Me ocultan algo, yo lo sé.

—¿Has tenido sueños raros últimamente?

—¿Sueños? —La voz preocupona de Hinata volvió, observando la espalda de Genma. ¿Cómo podría decirle que soñaba con él? De inmediato sus mejillas se pusieron rojísimas.

—Sí, sueños raros de la última misión. ¿No has tenido?

—Mnn… pues no. ¿Usted sí?

—¿Sabes? Solo hay una manera de averiguar lo que nos pasó en esa misión —Esta vez el shinobi se volvió hacia Hinata, acercándose a ella —. Investigar. Tenemos qué regresar a Yugakure, Hinata.

—Pero… hay un escuadrón ANBU perdido en ese lugar.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero nosotros volvimos por alguna razón, ¿no? Tiene que haber algo especial en nosotros, algo que nos dejó volver.

—¿Cómo vamos a pasar las puertas? Tienen guardias todo el tiempo.

—Hinata —sonrió de medio lado, como un vago recuerdo de su antigua sonrisa galante —, estás hablando con un Jonin de renombre que incluso fue asistente de Yondaime Hokage.

—Sí, es cierto. —musitó un poco más confiada —. Entonces, ¿cuándo podríamos ir a investigar eso?

—¿Cuándo quieres aliviarte?

—¿Aliviarme? Bueno, quisiera sentirme "yo" ahora mismo. —Confesó con cierta vergüenza de que la creyera una loca, pero era verdad. Hace días no se sentía ella misma, por más raro que eso sonara.

—Entonces ya sabes la respuesta. —Ofreció su mano para hacer una especie de pacto. Hinata dudó en tomar su mano.

—Pero, Genma-san, no puedo ir solamente así sin más, necesito avisarle a mi padre.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y dejó el tema. Le dio la espalda a Hinata y continuó con su destino hacia Konoha. De nueva cuenta escuchó los pasos de Hinata tras de él.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa cuando es de noche? —inquirió Genma mientras caminaban a la par. Hinata lo vio confundida, sin saber a bien qué contestar. El atardecer estaba pasando lentamente, la luna podía verse ya haciendo acto de presencia en el cielo nocturno. La muchacha se quedó pensativa mientras sus pasos se volvían cada vez más lentos —, vamos ya, Hinata, que con el paso que traes no vamos a llegar nunca. —Se quejó, tomándola de la mano para jalarla y que caminase más rápido. La mano de Genma era grande y cálida, incluso suave.

— _¿Y ese ninja, Genma, era…? ya sabes, ¿te agradó?_

— _Hanabi —Entornó los ojos hacia su hermanita —. No deberías salir con esas preguntas._

— _A las chicas de mi clase les gusta desde que fue a dar una conferencia sobre jonins especializados._

— _Pues la verdad solo lo conozco de vista. No recuerdo haber socializado con él aunque… bueno, supongo que lo hicimos debido a nuestra misión juntos._

Por un momento recordó lo que su hermana Hanabi le había dicho algunos días antes. Sonrió de medio lado, un tanto tímida. Sí, la verdad era que sí le agradaba Genma de vista. Era un tipo de aspecto rudo y guapo. Tenía el ceño medio fruncido, lo que hacía ver su cara más seria y profesional.

De pronto el silencio tranquilo del bosque se vio interrumpido por un graznido fuerte y terrorífico. Hinata se sobresaltó tanto que volteó hacia atrás, soltándose del agarre de Genma.

—Es solo un cuervo. —Le explicó Shiranui, señalándole la ubicación del oscuro pajarraco. Hinata se le quedó viendo, había algo extraño en él, y además sus ojos tenían un extraño color rojo. Al parecer Genma no le prestó atención porque él siguió caminando como si nada.

—¡Espere, Genma-san! —Corrió para alcanzarlo —, no me deje sola. —musitó como una especie de puchero y sin que él se lo ofreciera, ella tomó su mano para sentirse más protegida. De repente el bosque le parecía un lugar hostil y desconocido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **H** abía pasado ya una semana y media desde que se llevó a cabo la última misión en Yugakure. El escuadrón ANBU finalmente había enviado reportes de la misteriosa aldea, denegando algún comportamiento extraño o desperfecto. Pronto regresó el equipo de ninjas especializados al no encontrar alguna pista de que sucediese algo extraño. Sasuke Uchiha dio señales de vida mediante un mensaje en un halcón, le dijo a Kakashi que había recibido sus pequeños pergaminos solo que no pudo contestarlos debido a que la región por la que se encontraba se mantenía en un clima lluvioso y la tinta se diluía en el papel, que para la próxima enviara los mensajes más protegidos. También le contestó acerca de su deseo por pasarse una vez más por Yugakure para revisar las cosas. Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero para cuando enviara su negativa seguramente Sasuke ya habría llegado al terreno. Aun así terminó de escribir en el papel y lo colocó dentro de un tubo de plástico bien cerrado, lo metió en el compartimento especial del halcón y éste emprendió el vuelo enseguida. Apenas se fue cuando la puerta de su oficina fue aporreada varias veces. El Hokage anunció que podían pasar mientras de su cajón sacaba unos analgésicos para aliviar sus ya rutinarias migrañas.

—Hokage-sama, es algo muy extraño. Tengo a varios hombres pidiendo una explicación ante la desaparición de sus allegados. —Kotetsu lucía algo preocupado al tiempo en que ponía en el escritorio las fotos de varios jóvenes; dos chicos y tres chicas —. Son primogénitos, desaparecieron el fin de semana pasado. Una de las chicas fue encontrada en las alcantarillas, Shizune ya se está encargando de la autopsia.

—Un segundo. ¿Cómo que desaparecieron? —Kakashi frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza. Por Dios santo, era una aldea de ninjas, temas como crímenes o desapariciones eran casos muy raros y extremistas.

—Los chicos desaparecieron el sábado, las chicas el domingo.

—¿Y el cuerpo de la chica encontrada? ¿Lo has visto?

—Ehm… sí, pero no es algo agradable de contar. —exclamó tratando de que no se le viniera alguna arcada y le soltara todos sus jugos gástricos encima del Hokage.

—¿Sí? Pues qué mala suerte, porque justo ahora estoy lleno de papeles —señaló su escritorio absolutamente ocupado por pergaminos con contratos, misiones ninja, misiones diplomáticas, revisión de presupuestos para la fiesta del día de difuntos, entre muchas otras cosas —, así que resume y dime cómo viste a la chica. Algo te debe haber comentado Shizune antes de llevársela, ¿no?

—Bien, pues fue asesinada.

—Eso me queda claro, Kotetsu. —Puso los ojos en blanco y aprovechó para firmar un par de pergaminos.

—Tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, toda su piel tenía sangre seca. Pero su rostro estaba limpio, totalmente sin una gota de sangre. Shizune con solo verla determinó que estuvo viva mientras la torturaban. En los brazos tenía como unos dibujos, y en las piernas hasta los pies… —Sintió muchas ganas de vomitar pero la mirada severa de Kakashi era peor, así que se obligó a calmarse y continuar —, de las piernas a los pies no tenía piel. Solo… ya sabe, carne roja. ¡VOY A VOMITAR! —Corrió sin previo aviso directo al baño personal del gran Hokage.

El peliplateado se quedó pensativo analizando lo que uno de sus asistentes le había informado. Chicos desaparecidos y una chica muerta. Era demasiado extraño.

—¿Tienen algo en común los desaparecidos? —preguntó Kakashi caminando hacia el baño. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta mientras Kotetsu depositaba su desayuno en el excusado.

—Ibiki-san dice que eran amigos. —dijo con la voz débil —. Tenían entre 18 y 19 años.

—¿Tenían? Siguen vivos en lo que a mí respecta. —Lo corrigió Kakashi visiblemente molesto —. Dejaré que Ibiki y su escuadrón especial se encarguen, diles que me mantengan informado en todo momento. Mientras tú limpia este baño y yo intentaré ajustar la fiesta de los difuntos al presupuesto que hay. Caray, creo que tendremos que presindir de las calaveritas de azúcar y eso es malo, con lo que me encantan esas cosas. —Se lamentó, suspirando cansadamente para regresar a su escritorio.

Kotetsu negó con la cabeza ante la frialdad de su Hokage.

—Ah, y Kotetsu. Envía a alguien a casa de Genma para que revisen su salud cada mañana. De preferencia que sea alguien que combine medicina con psicología. Creo que el pobre ha perdido la cabeza.

—¿Genma Shiranui? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre?

—Así es. Ni Hinata ni él quedaron bien luego de la misión a Yugakure. Al menos Hinata no dice disparates como él.

—Eso porque ella tiene amnesia, según tengo entendido.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Hiashi estuvo a punto de declararme la guerra cuando le conté lo que Genma me dijo. Tuve que abogar por él diciendo que fue afectado por alguna enfermedad exótica. Claro que los Hyuga son listos y no me lo creyeron del todo, y como su única fuente de información acerca de Yugakure es precisamente Genma, pues no tienen mucho qué hacer, solo esperar a que Hinata recobre sus memorias. Aun así tuve que darles una fuerte compensación monetaria para reparar los daños.

—¿Los daños? ¿Cuáles daños?

" _Por las noches se convierte en una salvaje",_ dijo Hiashi, _"Se vuelve hostil con todos, incluso con su hermana menor que tanto ama. No sé qué pasó en esa misión, Hokage, pero es obvio que mi hija no regresó siendo la misma. Algo pasó, y Genma lo sabe"_.

—Nada, Kotetsu. Ningún daño.

—Pero acaba de decir que…

—Acabo de decir que te pongas a limpiar el baño. —Lo interrumpió con voz gruñona, volviendo su mirada hacia el montonal de papeles que tenía por resolver. Enfurruñado, Kotetsu Hagane fue a cumplir con sus designios de limpieza.

Kakashi repasó algunos papeles pero luego levantó la vista hacia la ventana donde se podía observar la luz de la mañana, el cielo azul, el sol brillante. Los pájaros cantaban sus soliloquios y se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas transitando por la calle principal. Parecía ser un día normal pero algo había en él, en el día, era como si todo estuviese demasiado normal. El aire, el trabajo, el tiempo, los deberes. Pero olía a podrido, a putrefacto. Una extraña sensación de que después de la calma vendría una tormenta. Eso, o tal vez era el olor de los jugos gástricos de Kotetsu inundando la oficina.

—¡Kotetsu, bastardo, échale aromatizante! —gritó enojado, saliendo de su oficina por la ventana.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **H** inata juntó papel periódico, servilletas, resistol blanco, una brocha, un globo verde y cordel. Enseguida infló el globo y le amarró el cordel a modo de que quedara convertido en forma de calabaza, con sus gajos marcados. Hizo una mezcla de resistol y agua, con ello empezó a pegar el papel encima del globo hasta juntar algunas capas. Lo dejó secar al sol mientras el atardecer naranja cubría el horizonte y hacia unas luces preciosas encima del estanque de nenúfares que había dentro de los jardines de la mansión Hyuga.

Si tenía suerte, mañana por la mañana tendría listo el cascaron para poder pintar la calabaza de papel hasta hacerla parecer una verdadera calabaza del día de difuntos. Pondría una de esas exóticas y nuevas luces eléctricas que funcionaban con pilas y lo utilizaría como adorno para su cuarto, e incluso pensó en realizar máscaras como lo hacían antes su madre Hatsune y ella. _"Con eso podemos ser otras personas, pequeña. Podemos ser hadas, princesas, kunoichis…"_ , decía con voz dulce y concentrada mientras pintaba la máscara de un gato blanco con detalles rojos, _"incluso demonios, mi pequeña Hinata"_.

La joven levantó la vista del cascaron de papel y se puso en pie. Era momento de comprar algunas cosas para el altar que se le colocaba a su madre cada año. Salió para ver cual era la vendimia de esa época. Había máscaras de miedo, de risa, folclóricas, clásicas, como por ejemplo de personajes de películas, de payasos lindos o terroríficos, de demonios ninjas, de animales elegantes, etcétera. Era la única fecha en que los niños podían usar máscaras de ANBU de juguete. Compró una calabaza pequeña para hacer algo de jugo de calabaza o un pastel, pues se le antojaba para esas fechas.

—Hinata. —Escuchó el saludo de un hombre y volteó hacia atrás. Se trataba de Genma Shiranui observando la tienda de abarrotes al tiempo en que mantenía el senbon en su boca, contemplando los jengibres —. ¿Ya tienes tu máscara para la noche de difuntos?

—Hola, Genma-san. —Devolvió el saludo un tanto nerviosa. Últimamente se encontraba a ese hombre hasta en la sopa. Se sentía extraño, como si él la siguiera a todas partes —. Pues no, es que no tenía pensado ir.

—¿No tienes con quién ir? ¿Es eso?

—De ninguna manera. —Negó enseguida, intentando que sus mejillas no se colorearan de rojo —. Simplemente que mi familia no es mucho de esas costumbres extranjeras.

—Es una combinación de varias costumbres. Además hacen mucha comida deliciosa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Le preguntaba sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Eh? —Volteó de inmediato, incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

—Que si quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta. Es de noche pero… hay mucha gente. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Uhm… bueno, está bien, Genma-san. Supongo que ahí estaré.

—¿En donde, linda, si ni siquiera nos hemos puesto de acuerdo? —Sonrió de medio lado, viéndola como un predador mira a su presa.

—Es verdad. —Se rio ligeramente.

—Yo paso por ti.

—Uhm, no, mejor nos vemos en la calle principal.

—De acuerdo. Trae tu máscara, ¿bien? —Se alejó después sin alguna palabra de despedida, caminando apaciblemente entre el gentío. Hinata se preguntaba el motivo de sus encuentros tan raros con el ninja. Su propio padre le había prohibido terminantemente tener algo que ver con Shiranui y ella no entendía por qué. Hasta la fecha ella no había recuperado los recuerdos de la última misión, pero no creía que Genma fuese el culpable. Tampoco le importaba mucho recordar, después de todo, Genma y ella tenían salud y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza levemente, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía prisa. Esa misma noche era la fiesta de difuntos y tenía que buscar alguna máscara en su viejo armario. No podía quedarle mal a Genma-san. Era la primera vez que la invitaban a una cita.

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que esté resultando un buen fic. Sobre la trivia del capítulo pasado, jajaja, realmente es una estupidez pero como saben yo soy una loca que se inventa títulos de lo más extraños. La cosa es que casi siempre los títulos los tomo de características o gustos de los personajes, como fue "Suave y áspero" (Suave; Hinata, áspero; Ibiki), "Un mundo sin mentiras" (porque a Kisame no le gustan las mentiras, ni las piadosas), y bueno, la razón por la que le puse "Calabaza" fue porque a Genma Shiranui, según la diosa wiki, le gustan los brotes de calabaza, y como el fic es medio de misterio y terror (?) decidí ponerle ese nombre medio halloweenesco. Ya pueden aventarme tomates y lechugas :/ (Le avientan un aguacate pero era una piedra de molcajete, muere después de la explicación).**

 **Y después de revivir déjenme agradecerles a las personas lindas y sexys que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior:**

Tobi Uchiha-chan

Ilovesasuhina: Hola, linda, muchas gracias por tus siempre lindos reviews y por tomarte el tiempo de leer. ¡Gracias por apoyar el fic! Lo del título, bueno, al menos tú intentaste adivinar, jajaja. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante extremadamente!

fadebila

Diana Marcela-Akemi

Nanistis

MARA DEL MAR: ¡Hola, lindísima! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y por leerte el fic. Veo que es tu primera historia de terror, pues bueno, yo te recomendaría otros fics con más terror, en especial ejem los oneshots que he hecho para retos de un foro. Están en mi perfil por si quieres leerlos, esos sí que tienen terror, o bueno, algo así. ¡Cuídate mucho demasiado! ¡Bye!

angel maria 15

KattytoNebel

NinaChan: ¡Holi, Nina! Muchas gracias por comentar y dejar un reviews. Ciao.

 **.**

 _19/Octubre/2017_

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… if you want._


	4. La noche de difuntos

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Estoy de vuelta como un esqueleto revivido de su tumba.

.

.

* * *

 **Calabaza**

 **IV. La noche de difuntos**

* * *

 **E** lla definitivamente había cambiado estos días. Los ojos castaño claro de Genma Shiranui la observaron esa noche bulliciosa, llena de personas disfrazadas celebrando la noche de los difuntos. Hinata se había vuelto más delgada, su estómago se había aplanado, las curvas entre su espalda y cadera se habían hecho más notorias, luciendo aquél vestido negro entallado que le hacía ver una cintura de abeja reina. Se preguntó si ella sabría de sus propios cambios corporales. El vestido era entallado, sí, pero bastante conservador. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla donde ondeaba al vuelo con encaje blanco al final, tenía el cuello bien guardado por unos botones negros y todos los brazos eran recubiertos por un tul oscuro.

Era como si fuese una joven más adulta e independiente, mística. Delgada donde debía, proporcionada en lo indicado.

—¿Genma-san? —Hinata se le quedó viendo con suma confusión, sintiéndose algo acosada cuando notó el embelesamiento del castaño sobre ella. Elevaba una ceja hacia arriba, en señal de extrañeza.

—Oh, tenías una abeja en la cabeza. —Sonrió como si tuviera todo bajo control desde hace años e hizo el ademan de espantar al insecto sobre la cabeza de la Hyuga.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó con incomodidad, dado que era la primera celebración de difuntos a la que acudían.

Lamentablemente no había encontrado alguna máscara adecuada. Todas le quedaban pequeñas puesto que las había fabricado a lo largo de sus ligeros años, cuando su madre vivía y poco después, cuando se abuela siguió en el mundo por media década. La única solución que encontró fue cortar una de sus máscaras de la infancia por la mitad para hacerla un antifaz que estaba lleno de lentejuelas azul eléctrico con plumas negras alrededor. Se había colocado también una diadema que tenía orejas de gatito color negro, recogiendo su cabello en un moño ordenado con el fleco medio largo cayendo por la frente.

—Deberíamos irte a comprar un algodón. Para ser tu primera vez creo que deberé enseñarte lo que se hace por aquí. —musitó un poco indiferente, mirando al frente.

Caminaba junto a Genma, que más bien no iba vestido de nada. Simplemente tenía su uniforme de Jonin estándar, la única diferencia era que llevaba una máscara pintada totalmente de negro sobre el rostro, con dos agujeros circulares en la zona ocular, y un par más discretos bajo la nariz para ayudarle a respirar.

—Gracias, señor. —Agradeció la jovencita con voz amable a la persona que le entregó el algodón dulce de color rosa, escogido por ella misma.

—Oye, yo pagué por eso. —Le reclamó Genma un tanto molesto, o fingiendo estarlo. Hinata solo le dedicó una media sonrisa en señal de que veía su broma, a lo que Genma correspondió con una risita.

Algunas personas la reconocían enseguida y se quedaban contrariadas al verla transitando con un jonin a su lado. Era lindo, atrayente, atractivo o impúdico verla con alguien mayor. Realmente no importaba si fuesen jóvenes o hombres maduros, la princesa Hyuga quedaba muy bien con cualquier ninja de Konoha y eso no se ponía a discusión.

—Oye, Hinata. Respecto a lo que me dijiste hace algunas semanas, en nuestra última misión… —exclamó de repente, caminando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras que la tierna gatita de antifaz iba terminando su dulce algodón.

—¿Qué es lo que le dije? —preguntó curiosa.

—Dijiste que no tenías novio. —Fue al punto. Genma era así de directo. No le gustaba perder el tiempo con vergüenzas, sonrojos y romancitos patéticos. Hinata se vio sorprendida por las palabras del castaño, así que bajó la mirada, apartándola.

—¿Eso dije? Pues… sí, es verdad. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Uh, no, por nada. Solo para hacer tema de conversación, ya sabes. —Sí, bueno, Genma Shiranui era todo un conquistador pero, teniendo en cuenta la última misión que pasó con su compañera, las cosas no se le hacían tan fáciles. Decidió zanjar el tema por completo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y usted?

—¿Yo qué?

—Que si usted tiene… novia. —Tuvo que decirlo volteando a otra parte, donde tenían un puesto de atrapar peces.

—No de momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres anotarte? —Le mostró una sonrisa coqueta aunque no surtió efecto dado que ella ni siquiera lo observaba.

—No precisamente. Solo hacía tema de conversación.

Ouch. Genma sintió un aguijón filoso entrando en su orgullo de hombre jonin.

Compraron unos raros panes cubiertos de azúcar y se los comieron con una taza de chocolate en un puesto. Genma le indicó que era "pan de muerto", que si se fijaba bien en los bordes del pan podría darse cuenta que representaban los huesitos de los occisos. A Hinata le encantó tanto la idea que prometió intentar hacer unos para su hermana Hanabi y también para su padre, después de todo la cocina se le daba bien.

—¿Y has tenido sueños raros últimamente? —inquirió el castaño mientras se sentaban a descansar un poco, alejados de la algarabía del pueblo. Estaban en un viejo parque que tenía bancos de madera un poco carcomidos por las termitas. A lo lejos se veía la enorme luz que provenía del pequeño evento de los muertos. Donde estaban ellos no había farolas ni nada, por lo que el cielo podía verse hermoso desde allí, con las estrellas brillantes.

—Eso ya me lo había preguntado, ¿no? —musitó dudosa. Genma solo se encogió de hombros en señal de insignificancia.

—Igual puedes contestar un sí, o un no.

—Bien, al parecer todos mis sueños avanzan de cierto modo. Al principio solo me veía a mí misma caminando hacia la puerta sur para encontrarlo, para salir en misión. Ahora he podido soñar con el camino rumbo a Yugakure. Y… bueno, no sé si es algo de mi imaginación pero logro escuchar un rugido gutural, como de una bestia gigante, aunque creo realmente que fueron los molletes que cené. Es que me encantan. —Confesó con una sonrisita vergonzosa, bajando la vista al suelo.

Genma sonrió de medio lado. Ella era sencilla, linda, una joven todavía inocente. A veces pensaba que lo mejor era que se quedara así, sin recuerdos.

—Es verdad. Eso realmente pasó; el rugido de la bestia. —afirmó Genma.

Pero lo cierto era que Hinata debía recordar.

La chica abrió los ojos más de lo normal y volteó a verlo con perturbación. Como preguntándole con sus ojos si era verídico lo que él le decía. Genma, en señal de respuesta, solo asintió una vez y luego dedicó unos minutos a observar el cielo oscuro de la noche.

—Genma-san, ¿no sería mejor si usted me dijera qué pasó en nuestra misión? Así yo podría explicárselo a mi padre.

—No, calabacita —exclamó en un tono bajo y algo ronco, como preocupado, frunciendo levemente el ceño, mirando el manto estelar oscuro mientras se quitaba la máscara negra —, eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma. —Después se inclinó hacia ella y con su mano le acomodó un mentiroso mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Sí, mentiroso, porque Hinata tenía el cabello perfectamente ordenado. La cercanía hizo que el corazón de Hinata se saltara varios latidos hasta darse cuenta de que Genma Shiranui la ponía algo nerviosa. Debían ser sus ojos serios, su boca traviesa, su uniforme de jonin que lo hacía ver un hombre hecho, su voz varonil que hacía saltar los vellos de sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dice? ¿Qué es lo que pasó en esa misión? Tiene a mi padre preocupado todo el tiempo, lo noto. Y usted no parece ser el mismo. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero yo soy muy intuitiva, aunque no lo parezca. Dígame qué pasó, Genma-san.

Genma se le quedó viendo unos instantes más hasta que, sin previo aviso y sin más, terminó de acercarse a ella dejando caer un beso en la comisura izquierda de los labios de Hinata. La señorita parpadeó varias veces, como despertando de un sueño profundo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¿P-Por qué h-ha hecho eso? —Sin preverlo, su tartamudez volvió al verse superada por su compañero. Su líder de misión. Nunca nadie se había acercado tanto a ella. Menos para darle un _casi beso_.

—Porque estás haciendo muchas preguntas, corazón. —Se levantó molesto, empezando a caminar.

—Yo n-no inicié esto, Genma-san. Usted f-fue el que empezó a preguntar. —Señaló enseguida, Genma no le hizo caso, siguió caminando. Hinata prefirió no seguirlo esta vez.

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios, tocando la orilla de ellos temblorosamente. Había estado muy cerca de recibir un beso de él.

¿Por qué?

Hinata no podía entenderlo. Su corazón latía fuertemente, nervioso, mientras lo miraba partir a lo lejos.

—Al menos ha sido una noche bonita. —Se consoló, quitándose el antifaz que traía, regresando a su casa por sí misma antes de que se hiciera tarde y su padre la regañara.

.

* * *

.

 **I** biki contempló la puerta con un rictus de impaciencia por donde saldría Shizune. Había esperado casi toda la mañana para los análisis forenses de la muchacha, puesto que habían sido encontrado más cuerpos, afortunadamente por ninjas y no por civiles, ayudando a que la situación se mantuviera primordialmente entre shinobis. Cuando la mujer castaña por fin salió del anfiteatro con una bata blanca y los guantes ensangrentados, se bajó el cubrebocas de un jalón, caminando hacia el Morino que ya para entonces se había levantado para acercarse a Shizune.

—¿Qué me tienes? —preguntó enseguida, evitando los formalismos de "buenos días" y esas cosas. Ibiki Morino siempre era directo, no le gustaba perder el tiempo en nimiedades. No estaba tranquilo hasta que los casos se resolvían.

—Es el mismo modus operandi que tienen los otros cadáveres. Fueron torturados hasta vaciarles la sangre.

—¿Los cuerpos no tienen nada de sangre?

—Nada. Es como si el asesino fuese un _kyuketsuki_ , un vampiro. ¿Qué hará con la sangre? ¿Para qué la necesitará?

—Ese es mi trabajo. Dar respuestas a esas preguntas. —Suspiró cansado, tenía hambre. No había desayunado esa mañana por lo que ahora que Shizune rendía sus informes, las tripas le recordaban enojadas que no las había alimentado —. ¿Algo más que pueda servirme?

—Mnn… no. Lo siento, Ibiki. Si tengo algo te busco.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Shizune.

—De nada. —Sonrió amablemente.

El Morino salió del hospital con pasos largos y pesados. Estaba mentalizando el caso mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Rokudaime. Dos chicos y tres chicas, primogénitos. Los hombres fueron encontrados el sábado, las chicas el domingo. 18 y 19 años, jóvenes. El primer cadáver tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, toda su piel tenía sangre seca. Pero su rostro estaba limpio, totalmente sin una gota de sangre. Shizune con solo verla determinó que estuvo viva mientras la torturaban. En los brazos tenía como unos dibujos, y en las piernas hasta los pies. De momento todavía no determinaban qué significaban esos extraños símbolos, pero la jeroglífica llamada Shiho ya estaba trabajando en eso.

Hasta el momento de los cinco jóvenes desaparecidos habían sido encontrado cuatro muertos. Todos en las mismas condiciones. Sin sangre y con dibujos marcados en la piel.

Solo faltaba alguien. Yukari Hajime; dieciocho años, primogénita, desaparecida el domingo. Las horas clave para recuperarla viva ya habían pasado, lo único que Ibiki esperaba era encontrar su cadáver. Tenía que ser más listo que el asesino.

—Piensa, Morino, piensa. —Se decía en voz alta mientras transitaba por la calle principal que era presa de la celebración de los difuntos. Había mucha gente que fácilmente podría caer presa del asesino, pero Kakashi denegó cancelar dicha celebración porque traía una derrama económica muy importante para la aldea. Además se justificó doblando la seguridad aquella noche, con ANBU's merodeando cada rincón concurrido o no.

Solo tenía un dato. El asesino había atacado de noche. En cuestión de un fin de semana había capturado a cinco víctimas y las había escondido. ¿Dónde se podían esconder cinco personas sin que nadie se diese cuenta? El bosque, probablemente. El sistema de alcantarillado donde habían sido encontradas las primeras víctimas ya había sido revisado de principio a fin sin encontrar nada más. ¿Y por qué mataba primogénitos?

—Vas a irte de espaldas. —musitó Kakashi con el escritorio al borde del colapso ante tantos papeles. Shiho; la rubia jeroglífica perteneciente al Departamento de Inteligencia ya estaba ahí reunida —. Recibí una denuncia más por desaparición. Se trata de un chico de quince años. No aparece dese ayer.

—Está bajando la edad. —dictaminó Ibiki de inmediato.

—Es muy temprano para decir eso. —opinó Shiho, ajustándose las gafas.

—¿Ya hablaste con los padres de las víctimas?

—Todavía no. —Kakashi se pasó una mano por entre el cabello, intentando quitarse algo de estrés. Ibiki abrió los ojos al máximo y lo miró como si el peliplata fuese una rata de alcantarilla llena de virus.

—¿Todavía no? ¿Qué quieres decir con que todavía no? —La voz grave y potente del Morino casi cimbró la oficina.

—Tengo muchos pendientes.

—¿Es por la puñetera noche de difuntos, verdad? —Ibiki le dedicó una mirada virulenta —, Kakashi, estás violando un protocolo, ¿sabías eso? El sandaime ya estaría hablando con los familiares desde que se encontraron los cadáveres…

—El sandaime no está aquí, además son tiempos difíciles y diferentes. Vamos a tomar esto con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera tenemos una maldita idea de quién es el asesino.

—Pues para eso está el departamento de inteligencia —irrumpió Shiho un poco sonrojada por intervenir entre esos dos poderosos hombres —, para ver por la seguridad de la aldea. Los familiares de las víctimas comprenderán que estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrar al criminal.

—Está bien. Kotetsu, convoca una reunión con las familias afectadas para mañana a primera hora. —El pelinegro asistente tomó nota en la agenda para organizarlo —. Ibiki, Shiho, encuentren al culpable ya. No puede ser que algún idiota esté matando a los aldeanos frente a nuestras narices. Es un insulto para nuestra fuerza shinobi.

Ibiki y la rubia se retiraron de la oficina. Kotetsu también lo hizo poco después porque tenía que escribir los pergaminos para los familiares de las víctimas, quedándose Kakashi completamente solo en la oficina.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que es Genma o incluso Hinata? —Suspiró cansado mientras encorvaba la espalda para intentar tranquilizarse. Tal vez por eso estaba siendo perezoso en el caso del asesino juvenil. Solo esperaba equivocarse supremamente.

Esa misma noche se dedicó a seguir a quienes fueron asignados a la misión de Yugakure. Con cierto humor descubrió que al parecer Genma y Hinata se encontraban en una especie de cita. No duró mucho, por suerte, porque no quería ver empalagamiento. Cuando los dos se fueron por su lado, Kakashi persiguió a su objetivo. En realidad fue un objetivo bastante aburrido.

Genma fue directamente a su casa y no volvió a salir de ahí en toda la maldita noche. Para la medianoche siguiente era el turno de Hinata Hyuga. Se liberó de sus quehaceres muy temprano y lo que quedó sin terminar se lo dejó al siempre fiel y explotado Kotetsu Hagane. Para las nueve ya estaba plantado en la mansión Hyuga, de lejos claro está, escondido entre un frondoso árbol que precisamente se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la princesa Hyuga. Se acomodó en una rama gruesa, mirándola hacer origami y después confeccionando lo que parecía ser un vestido de invierno.

Para las diez entró la hermana menor; Hanabi, a darle las buenas noches a su hermana, siempre y en todo momento acompañada por dos guardias fornidos. Se colocó una protección de chakra en la ventana de la habitación y se escuchó después cómo la puerta de madera era asegurada con candado. Ya le había dicho Hiashi que Hinata tenía accesos de "inestabilidad" por las noches, que sufría de alucinaciones y se ponía violenta, pero nunca le mencionó que la encerraban con tales cuidados. Era literal, la enjaulaban en su propia habitación, como el pájaro enjaulado que representaba al bouke.

—Bien, veamos qué es lo que haces por las noches, linda Hinata. —Kakashi sacó una bolsa de papas fritas y se terminó una gaseosa sabor lima. De vez en cuando le echaba una leída al libro que había llevado consigo, sin despegar mucho su atención a Hinata.

La joven se había ido a la cama muy temprano y al parecer se había quedado dormida. Las cosas realmente tomaron otro giro cuando la luna estuvo alta en el cielo y el reloj marcó la hora cero. Hinata se levantó de la cama aún con los ojos cerrados, se levantó tan rápido como si la cama la estuviera quemando. Aquello espantó a Kakashi que por poco se cayó del árbol, pero aguantó. Hinata se volvió una psicótica, empezó a gritar con desespero y golpeó las paredes debidamente reemplazadas de papel de arroz por concreto grueso.

La desconocía totalmente. Esa especie de animal humanoide no era Hinata. Kakashi bajó del árbol donde se encontraba, caminando rumbo a la ventana con barrotes gruesos. De pronto la habitación había quedado vacía. Frunció el ceño y pegó su frente contra la protección, buscando a la fémina por toda la habitación llena de tinieblas. Sintió un susto terrible cuando la cara de una mujer apareció de un momento a otro justo frente a él. La joven estaba pálida y poseía unos ojos totalmente negros, tan aterradores porque no mostraban ninguna emoción sino vacío absoluto, además de que no se sabía a ciencia cierta a quién o qué estaba mirando. El Hatake casi cayó de bruces de no ser porque era un ninja bien entrenado.

—Bien, solo hay una manera de averiguar si es la asesina que buscamos. —Opinó el Hokage, juntando chakra en una mano, como si de un bisturí se tratase, empezando a cortar los barrotes de metal. Tardó un poco pero la chica de cuencas negras parecía esperar con suma paciencia. A los pocos minutos ya había terminado. Quitó la protección con sus manos, bajándola al suelo sin hacer ruido —. Listo, pequeña. Eres libre. —Le mostró con la mano, haciéndose a un lado.

La extraña Hinata pareció dudarlo un momento pero luego rompió el cristal de la ventana con el puño cerrado. Quitó los demás vidrios restantes con las manos, rajándose irreversiblemente los dedos y las palmas. No parecía importarle en lo absoluto que estuviera lastimándose, era como si no reconociese el dolor. Kakashi estudió a la chica. Una vez que ésta se hizo de un hueco por el cristal, salió, ayudándose de Kakashi; su libertador.

—Haz lo que tengas qué hacer. —Le indicó a la chica que parecía verlo con duda. Después de eso ella simplemente se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente, con elegancia, con pasos tan suaves como si flotara. Kakashi la siguió de cerca, aunque desde los techos de las viviendas.

Pasó casi una hora de aburrimiento. Eran aproximadamente la una y media de la madrugada. La aldea dormía plácidamente sin saber que su mismo Hokage había liberado a la bestia para comprobar su teoría. Se sentía un maldito, pero a veces un Hokage tenía que tomar decisiones drásticas. Si no se encontraba pronto al asesino de la aldea, ¿en qué clase de posición iba quedar Konohagakure? ¿Cómo una aldea débil que no podían proteger sus propios ninjas famosos? Sería una deshonra para el País del Fuego, puesto que ya habían tenido suficiente de deshonras con Orochimaru y los Uchiha.

Hinata se detuvo frente a una casa en específico sin previo aviso. Se quedó mirando cerca de cinco minutos enteros antes de que hiciera esa señal de estar activando su byakugan. Sus ojos no se habían vuelto blancos sino que se mantenían oscuros, pero al parecer en medio de esa oscuridad estaba el kekkei genkai activo.

—Primogénito. —susurró Hinata con voz bajita y un tanto ronca, como si hubiera estado enferma —. Pobrecito. Yo te liberaré —Anunció con tristeza para luego elevar una comisura de sus labios en una mueca de absoluta maldad —, yo te liberaré mediante la sangre.

Sus gráciles pasos avanzaron rápidos. Kakashi notó que ella escondía su chakra. Hinata se deshizo de la cerradura de la casa con uno de sus famosos juken o puño suave, bastante en silencio para guardar el secreto de la emboscada. Se paseó por la casa en puntitas, riéndose por lo bajo, incluso a veces tenía que taparse la boca para no reírse más alto. Se relamió los labios cuando encontró al hijo mayor de la familia, un pequeño de trece años de edad que dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Se acercó hasta colocarse a un lado del pequeño durmiente, mirándolo con sus ojos rayando la oscuridad. El niño pareció notar la presencia pues se removió entre sueños, pero Hinata lo envolvió en un dulce genjutsu antes de que se despertase. Kakashi la observó salir victoriosa de la casa con el niño cargando en sus brazos. Así que esa era su rutina. Nunca mataba en las casas, siempre los sacaba y los asesinaba en donde ella quería.

Kakashi decidió que el niño no estaba todavía en peligro, pues el Hokage lo vigilaba de cerca, así que decidió ir un poco más allá y descubrir qué era lo que pensaba hacer Hinata. Era muy extraño pero en todo ese recorrido no se había topado con algún centinela que él había mandado. Ningún ninja o ANBU. Tal vez ella tenía demasiada suerte, o sabía la ubicación de los guardias. Era lo más lógico puesto que poseía uno de los dojutsus oculares más famosos del mundo.

Se sorprendió al notar que la chica se dirigía al fantasmal distrito Uchiha. Admiró cómo ella se adentraba en una de las casas sin mayor temor o culpabilidad por allanar propiedad privada. La verdadera Hinata no se atrevería a meter un pie en dicho territorio. Cuando cruzó la puerta observó que el chico estaba despertando y que ella estaba encima de él, esperándolo con un cuchillo en mano. Sus brazos eran de un color oscuro que llegaba hasta la altura del codo. Era como si tuviera unos guantes de piel oscura y gelatinosa.

—¡Hinata, detente! —Ni siquiera pudo detenerla. Bajo él había un charco de sangre y su víctima estaba a los pies del Hokage. El peliplateado se quedó observando el cadáver que estaba entrando en estado de descomposición. Tenía la boca abierta, como si hubiera muerto gritando su horror, sus ojos estaban desencajados del miedo que sintió, su pecho estaba prácticamente desecho, su largo cabello estaba manchado de sangre. Escuchó el grito de dolor de un pequeño. Demasiado tarde. Cuando volvió su rostro a Hinata, ésta ya había bajado el cuchillo directo al niño —. ¡HINATA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo dolor en la garganta. Lo había dejado pasar, la había descuidado. ¡Dejó que el cuchillo perpetrara la vida del niño!

Corrió hacia la chica y le quitó el cuchillo de entre las manos, aventándolo lejos.

—¡Déjame, suéltame! ¡El conde va enojarse conmigo! —Forcejeó con ella pero no tenía oportunidad. Aventó a la chica tan fuerte contra la pared que la dejó inconsciente. Enseguida revisó al pequeño. No había mucho qué hacer por él. Le habían dado directo al corazón.

—No duele. —exclamó el niño mirando fijamente el techo, perdiendo color en su carita —. No duele nada. —dijo con voz baja y lenta. Estaba asustado, sus manitas temblaban.

—No, no puede ser… —Los ojos de Kakashi iban del niño, su rostro, sus ojos perdiéndose, la sangre saliendo a borbotones, el corazón destrozado, el arma homicida, Hinata inconsciente, el cadáver de la chica, el charco de sangre —, lo siento, lo siento… —La ventana del cuarto, los barrotes siendo cortados, él liberando a la bestia, él dejándola cazar, él caminando con ella —, lo siento, lo siento —Él escuchando a Genma Shiranui, él evitando los consejos de Kotetsu Hagane de cancelar la noche de difuntos. Solo fue un momento de distracción, solo fue un momento de debilidad. Le afectó la sangre. Le afectó la muerte de ella.

—En verdad… no duele, Hokage… sama… —Los ojos del pequeño se quedaron fijos, su pecho afectado no volvió a subir en busca de aire, se quedó estático, no iba a respirar jamás.

Un par de lágrimas histéricas salieron de los ojos negros. Sus manos temblaban furiosamente. Lo dejó morir. Era tan culpable como ella.

Porque él la liberó para comprobar su teoría. Fue en ese entonces que Kakashi Hatake; el Rokudaime Hokage, comprobó que el fin **no** **justifica los medios.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **L** a madrugada estaba un poco fresca pero soportable. Los tenues rayos del sol tocaban tímidamente la aldea de Konoha.

Metido dentro de la bañera blanca se encontraba Genma Shiranui tomando al parecer un largo baño. Por supuesto que no se trataba de eso. Lo que debía ser agua era sangre roja y sucia. Aquella noche no había sido mucha por suerte. El ninja despertó de golpe y contempló su cuerpo desnudo bañado del vital líquido. Rápidamente jaló la cadena de la bañera, haciendo que el agua combinada con sangre se diluyera por el resumidero. Llevaba poco más de dos semanas así, incluso pensaba con asco que aquello ya se había vuelto rutina. Para no ensuciar su propia casa ni sus ropas había optado por simplemente dormir en la tina de baño hasta el día siguiente. Dejaba la tina con el agua a la mitad para que la sangre no se secara en su cuerpo, haciéndola difícil de quitar.

A lo que había llegado.

Abrió la llave para que saliera agua limpia y con ella se enjugó la cara y los oídos. Se enredo una toalla a la cintura y caminó hasta el frigorífico, sirviéndose un vaso de leche fría cuando, de pronto, escuchó que alguien golpeteaba la puerta de su departamento numerosas veces.

—Ya voy. —anunció algo perezoso pero la persona llamó a la puerta más rápidamente —, ¡dije que ya voy, desgraciado! ¡¿Eres el niño del periódico, verdad?! —Abrió la puerta ya bastante irritado cuando observó que frente a él estaba un Kakashi tan pálido como el papel, como si hubiese visto un fantasma —. ¿Y ahora tú qué te traes? —Lo miró ceñudo. En realidad Kakashi era la última persona que quería ver en el mundo justo en ese momento.

—Quiero oírlo, Genma. Quiero oírlo otra vez, desde el principio hasta el final. Tu reporte de la misión de Yugakure.

Genma negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, dando un paso atrás.

—¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera me crees. ¿Por qué quieres escucharme ahora? No tengo tiempo. Quedé con Raido de ir a cazar al bosque.

Kakashi prácticamente se volvió loco y empujó a Genma dentro del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Estás demente? —vociferó el castaño ante la invasión a su morada.

—Creo que sí. —respondió de inmediato, con ojos saltones, tomándolo por los hombros —. Genma, tenías razón. Algo pasó en esa misión. Ustedes no volvieron siendo iguales. Cambiaron, ahora lo sé.

—¿Por qué lo sabes? —El castaño lo miró con desconfianza y se quitó las manos de Kakashi, alejándose un paso.

—Quería comprobar al asesino. Tenía mis sospechas de ustedes, lo siento, pero desde que llegaron empezaron los crímenes. Te seguí…

—¡¿Me seguiste?!

—Y a Hinata…

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Realmente te volviste loco!

—¡Escúchame, Genma! —Lo sujetó por los hombros otra vez, mirándolo fijamente —, seguí a Hinata y lo comprobé. Es la asesina. Apuñaló al niño y no sé cómo pero la sangre de él desapareció. Y había otro cadáver pero… tenía la sangre, no sé por qué, no me lo explico.

—¿Cómo que apuñaló al niño? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Kakashi?

—¡De Hinata, imbécil! ¡Lo mató! ¡Frente a mis ojos! —Las orbes negras de Kakashi se estaban volviendo vidriosas. Genma Shiranui nunca lo había visto llorar ni por cerca. El castaño se quedó con la boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir —. Por eso necesito que me digas de principio a fin lo que pasó en esa misión. Dime todo. ¡Dímelo todo otra vez! ¡Esta vez voy a escucharte!

El Shiranui se le quedó viendo unos segundos más en lo que decidía si creerle o no. Decidió que no dejaría a Hinata en la cuerda floja, si ella andaba mal él iba a ayudarla, iba a auxiliarla. Después de todo, él; Genma Shiranui, fue el líder de la misión y todavía era responsable de lo que pudiese pasarle a esa muchacha en consecuencia de lo vivido en Yugakure.

—Tengo que ponerme unos pantalones. —Se excuso. Si al fin Kakashi iba a escucharlo con seriedad, no podía contarle todo estando enredado en una toalla celeste. Tardó un minuto en colocarse un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, dejando el protector ninja en la cama.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **H** inata Hyuga y Genma Shiranui fueron puestos en cuarentena para la mañana siguiente por órdenes estrictas del Rokudaime Hokage. Sin previo aviso, sin pedir permiso. Los Hyuga se vieron bastante molestos por la decisión aunque por parte de Genma solo fueron unos cuantos reclamos de parte de sus amigos Raido Namiashi, Might Guy, Ebisu e Iwashi. Las órdenes de Kakashi tenían la justificación de que se habían infectado de algún agente peligroso o virus, por lo que tenían que practicarles pruebas para una desinfección inmediata.

Tsunade llegó temprano ese día, interesada por las pláticas que había sostenido con Shizune. Además Kakashi la había llamado diciéndole que la infección de Genma y Hinata estaba ligada con las muertes de civiles de la aldea. Cabe destacar que en cuanto fueron puestos en cuarentena, vigilados las 24 horas del día, los sucesos de muerte en la aldea habían disminuido totalmente, quedando comprobado quién o quiénes eran los asesinos.

—Hola, Genma. —Habló por medio del micrófono. Al otro lado del vidrio-espejo se encontraba un hombre corpulento y castaño de actitud aburrida y molesta, vestido con una bata blanca.

—No hablaré contigo, Kakashi. —En ningún momento se tomó la molestia de erguir la cara, no tenía caso.

—Sasuke ya viene pronto. Traerá muestras de los jarrones que vieron ustedes en el templo. Vamos a investigar qué sucede y vamos a salvarlos.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, pero no quisiste escucharlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy un idiota. Incluso creo que ni siquiera debería ser Hokage pero, no tengo de otra, ni tú tampoco.

—¿Cómo está ella? —Esta vez sí elevó su rostro, aunque fuese en vano, pues el vidrio-espejo le regresó su patético reflejo. Estaba ojeroso, visiblemente cansado, e incluso un poco más delgado.

—La mantienen sedada, aunque no funciona mucho. Está puesta en un cuarto con barreras de chakra. Pero está bien.

—Escuché que al no poder hacer daño a los demás empezó a dañarse a sí misma.

—Eso no es verdad, Genma.

—¡No me mientas! —rugió enojado —, ¡nos tienes aquí encerrados como animales de laboratorio! ¡tú, insecto bastardo hijo de perra, nos mandaste a esa misión! ¡nos dejaste en esa aldea maldita! ¡Desde ese día no he tenido una sola noche tranquila donde pueda dormir! ¿Y tú? ¡Tu duermes como un niño! ¡Sin problemas! ¡Mientras Hinata y yo nos jodemos porque no podemos hacer otra cosa!

—Vamos a ayudarlos.

—¡Ya has ayudado suficiente! ¡Y no ha dado buenos resultados! —Se levantó de la silla y se estiró el cabello, sacando un suspiro de desesperación —, ¡Por Dios, solo quiero dejar de sangrar! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Qué hicimos mal? —Se dejó caer en una esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo, dándole la espalda a Kakashi.

El peliplateado lo observó apretando los labios para aguantar el estrés, la desesperación, el enojo de tener a su amigo encerrado como una vil cucaracha. Lamentaba haber tenido que ingresar a Hinata con los mejores guardias, teniéndola sedada casi todo el tiempo, pues desde que fue encerrada su otra personalidad; oscura y violenta, no había desaparecido jamás. La verdadera Hinata llevaba muchas horas dormida. Si se lo dijera a Genma sentiría más culpa aún. Al menos a él quería dejarlo tranquilo, lo más que se pudiera.

—Déjame verla, Kakashi. Yo podría entenderla. —musitó Genma. El Hokage ya estaba saliendo por la puerta —. Dame una oportunidad, por una vez hazme caso. ¡Kakashi! —gritó cuando pudo escuchar la puerta cerrándose.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **S** e encontraba sentada en la orilla del cuarto, abrazada a sus rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza. La anestesia ya no estaba surtiendo efecto. Era como si el cuerpo de ella se hubiese acostumbrado, incluyéndolo en su sistema. Nadie quería entrar a sacarle pruebas de sangre ahora que sabían lo consciente que estaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tsunade-sama? —inquirió Shizune, enfundada en su traje de forense, mirando por el vidrio-espejo desde arriba. La rubia estaba a un lado de ella, observando fríamente a la persona llamada Hinata.

—No podemos tratarla así. Lo único que nos queda es esperar. Mantenerla en cuarentena y hacer tiempo para que Sasuke llegue pronto. Puede que, como dijo Genma, esos jarrones contengan alguna clase de enfermedad o rabia. No sé. Puede ser un nuevo virus, qué se yo.

Pasó exactamente un día para que el Uchiha pusiera sus pies en territorio de Konoha. El hospital de la aldea lo esperaba en demasía, casi con las puertas abiertas. Traía cargando un enorme cajón que llevaba atado a la espalda. Los médicos especialistas enseguida tomaron la carga, transportándola hasta el laboratorio de pruebas de Shizune, donde Tsunade estaba lista para hacer pruebas. Todo el laboratorio se cerró, incluyendo ventilación y baños, poniendo todo en aislamiento absoluto para evitar cualquier contagio.

Los médicos llevaban trajes especiales, aunque Tsunade no. Ni siquiera sucumbió a las súplicas de Shizune. La rubia abrió el cajón, dejando caer las tablas al suelo, quedando únicamente un enorme jarrón largo de color oscuro. No se había derramado ninguna gota al parecer, así que internamente le agradeció al chico Uchiha.

—Bien, veamos ahora. Portaobjetos. —Estiró la mano, alguien le colocó unos guantes a regañadientes y esa fue la terca de Shizune. Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco pero una vez cubiertas sus manos tomó el portaobjetos y un escalpelo. Lo introdujo al líquido viscoso y negro, luego con ello manchó el pequeño vidrio y Shizune colocó otro arriba. Enseguida lo llevó al microscopio —. Y ustedes no se queden ahí. A tomar muestras. —indicó Tsunade con voz autoritaria. Rápidamente el resto del equipo se movilizó, sabiendo de antemano sus tareas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **L** as compuertas reforzadas se abrieron de par en par, cerrándose después de que el hombre entró. Gracias al cielo le habían dado un pantalón y una camisa, aunque no fueron de su agrado las pantuflas negras que le otorgaron como calzado. La observó sentada en la orilla, asustada y con la cabeza muy escondida entre sus rodillas. Tenía puesta una bata blanca con círculos celestes. Su cabello negro azul estaba largo y un poco despeinado. Genma observó la habitación, estaba tan desordenada, con algunas manchas de sangre seca en las paredes, supuso que Hinata había forcejeado en algun momento.

—Eh, Hinata, soy yo, Genma. —Habló con voz normal, relajada, acercándose paso a paso para no asustarla. La joven empezó a emitir chilliditos de estar llorando, aunque no podía averiguarlo dado que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas —. Sé que las cosas han ido un poco mal pero, vamos, no estás sola. Estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Continuó su camino hacia ella, poniéndose enfrente.

—Voy a sentarme aquí, ¿está bien? —Ella no denegó eso, así que se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas —. Hinata, debes verme. Soy igual que tú, estoy enfermo igual que tú.

—¡No estoy enferma! —Rugió furiosa, levantando el rostro y mostrando sus ojos capturados por el negro. Sus labios se habían vuelto amoratados y en su rostro se notaban más las pequeñas venitas verdes y purpuras.

—De acuerdo, no estás enferma. —Levantó las manos en señal de inocente rendición.

—Ni usted lo está. Es solo que estas personas no lo entienden. No entienden la necesidad, la sed, el hambre, la ira. —susurró nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza compulsivamente —. He intentado parar, pero no puedo. No se puede parar.

Tal vez ella tenía razón. Después de todo, Genma nunca había podido detener sus sangrados nocturnos. El castaño miró al suelo, sintiéndose un poco derrotado.

—Sí puedes parar. Mira aquí, no has hecho daño a nadie.

Hinata levantó las manos y Genma observó sus brazos arañados y suturados en algunas partes.

—¡No puedo parar! ¡No voy a parar! ¿No lo entiende, Genma-san? ¡Nunca voy a parar! —Sin preverlo se le fue encima, empujándolo del cuello, cayendo sobre de él. Con sus manos suaves le sujetaba el cuello pero Genma, tranquilo, no hizo nada para defenderse. Lo estaba apretando con fuerza y decidió no combatirla.

—M… Mátame entonces… —Alcanzó a decir. La mirada oscura de Hinata parecía tener determinación y con ambas manos apretó su agarre, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero Genma Shiranui no oponía resistencia.

—¡Pelea! —gritó enojada, molesta, su voz se oía rasposa y cansada —, ¡pelea, pelea por tu vida, cobarde! ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Pelea! ¡Hazme daño!

El Shiranui no tenía intención de hacer nada a pesar de que se estaba quedando sin aire en los pulmones. Únicamente podía sentir las manos suaves y frías de la chica en torno a su cuello, asfixiándolo dulcemente. Sin más, Hinata lo observó otro segundo y luego liberó su agarre, dejándolo de lado.

—Hoy no estoy de humor. ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí! —Sollozó desesperada, volviendo a su rincón —. ¡No estamos enfermos! ¡¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Se puso en pie y empezó a derribar las cosas que estaban en la mesa, pateó la mesa, pateó su cama con fuerza impactándola contra la pared opuesta. Genma se quedó sorprendido de la fuerza que Hinata tenía —. ¡Y si no lo entienden… —musitó con una sonrisa hueca y de lado —, ¡Y si no lo entienden… —Se rio ligeramente, con una mueca de diversión psicótica —, ¡Y SI NO LO ENTIENDEN LOS OBLIGARÉ A ENTENDER, PARASITOS DE MIERDA! ¡A MORIR! ¡A MORIR, BASTARDOS! ¡ARSCHLOCH! ¡HURENSOHN! ¡MUERAN TODOS! ¡SATSURIKU! "¡No olvides lo que he dicho! ¡Mis dientes son suficientes para tomarte! ¡Algún día te encontraré y morderé tu garganta!" —Se carcajeó sonoramente con un tono burlón y grosero, gritando con la voz desaforada. De sus manos salieron dos leones de chakra que empezó a empuñar contra las paredes, causando pequeños temblores en la estructura.

—¡Hinata, detente, por Dios! ¡Se nos caerá el techo encima! —Le advirtió Genma desde su posición, anonadado del cambio de humor de Hinata. Kakashi tenía razón, ella no era una Hyuga en ese momento, no era Hinata.

No fue nada difícil hacer un gran hoyo en la pared de concreto. Después de ella lo único que había era paredes de madera fáciles de romper.

—¡No podemos escapar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Esto es un error, Hinata! —Genma caminaba detrás de ella, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Querido —Volteó hacia él y deshizo los leones de chakra, tomó su rostro entre sus manos negras, observándolo a los ojos fijamente —, Jashin-sama me ha dado mi misión y voy a cumplirla.

—¿Quién? ¡Te volviste loca! Entra en razón, Hinata, por Dios…

—Estoy consciente, Genma. Sé lo que hago. —Le aseguró con voz dulce y entonces lo soltó, caminando recto. Regresó su chakra a sus manos y entonces, la tonalidad negra de sus manos subió por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, hasta colocarse a la mitad del cuello como una segunda piel, de sus brazos empezaron a salirle dibujos blancos de los huesos, como en vida lo tuvo alguna vez el temido Akatsuki zombie; Hidan —. Solo debemos confiar, Genma. Somos sus elegidos. ¿Por qué crees que nos pasó esto? Porque él nos escogió, y debemos cumplir sus tareas.

—¿Y qué tarea se supone que tenemos que hacer para Jashin-sama? —Decidió seguirle el juego, no llevarle la contra.

—Nutrir el cuerpo de su hijo predilecto, regresarlo a la vida oscura. Y para ello tenemos que ir a los territorios Nara.

—Entonces vamos. —Asintió firmemente. La oscura Hinata sonrió dulcemente de medio lado, como sintiendo que realmente tenía un compañero, que no estaba sola en esa masacre de sangre.

—Sí, vamos, Genma-san. —Le dio la mano. La de Genma era grande y fuerte, envolviendo la de Hinata totalmente. Incluso con esa segunda piel oscura como una noche sin estrellas, incluso así seguía siendo suave. Tan suave como las plumas de un colibrí.

Los guardias del hospital estaban atrapados entre el techo que se había caído debido al derrumbe de los pilares, los que sobrevivieron a ello estaban heridos, los refuerzos empezaron a llegar demasiado tarde, observando los destrozos causados. Los dos pacientes en cuarentena habían escapado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Tengo el resultado.

La sala de reuniones estaba completamente llena. Ahí presentes estaban Kakashi; el Rokudaime Hokage, Shizune; la jefa del hospital, Ibiki Morino, Tonbo Tobitake; un subordinado de Ibiki, Shiho, dos doctores que habían estado trabajando en las pruebas médicas, Hiashi Hyuga en compañía de uno de sus guardianes; Hashimoto, Raido Namiashi; mejor amigo de Genma y por supuesto, Tsunade Senju; la encargada de la investigación médica. Los presentes se quedaron atentos a lo que la rubia estaba por decirles con actitud seria y algo molestamente preocupada.

Kakashi contempló a Tsunade con ojos muy abiertos y necesitados de información, exigía una explicación de todos los sucesos, de lo que pasó en Yugakure, de la enfermedad de Genma y Hinata, quería entenderlos, quería saber qué había pasado. No solo él, Hiashi tenía la frente perlada de sudor, se encontraba nervioso ante el descubrimiento de la verdad, estaba a punto de saber qué era lo que realmente había afectado a su primogénita.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienen Genma y Hinata? —inquirió el peliplateado al ver el mutismo en el que se encontraba Tsunade.

La rubia los observó con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos color miel lucían determinados. Shizune y los médicos lucían más tranquilos al ya saber la verdad, al conocer las causas.

—Hable ya, Tsunade-sama, estoy a punto de que me de un infarto. —Insistió Hiashi bastante desesperado.

—Voy a empezar desde el principio. —Dictaminó la ex Hokage —. Como bien saben, Genma Shiranui y Hinata Hyuga fueron llamados a una misión de expedición en Yugakure. Ahí fueron presas de una especie de alucinación que vivieron en forma de una dimensión donde no había un orden cronológico.

" _Para Genma no fue solo una alucinación"_ , pensó en rebatir Kakashi, pero no era el momento.

—En esa aldea, los ninjas entraron a una especie de templo en ruinas que, al parecer, contenía unos recipientes grandes llenos de un agente desconocido, más concretamente, una especie de líquido gelatinoso de color negro. Me parece que el contagio fue directamente físico y también viral… —La rubia fue interrumpida por un pequeño temblor en la sala de reuniones, hecho que hizo tambalear los cuadros decorativos y la mesa del lugar. Los ahí reunidos se miraron confundidos de lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Shizune se extrañó por tal movimiento. Ni siquiera estaban en zona sísmica.

—Como decía… —Tsunade intentó retomar el informe pero en ese instante un gran estruendo provino del piso inferior, moviendo las sillas con fuerza, haciendo que los cuadros de la pared se cayeran al suelo.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Shizune-sama! —Un guardia enfermero irrumpió en la sala, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando, Goenji? —La Senju frunció el ceño bien molesta.

—La chica, Hinata, los calmantes y la anestesia ya no son nada para ella. ¡Se volvió totalmente inestable! Genma Shiranui estaba con ella, y no sé, de repente escaparon los dos.

—¡¿Cómo que escaparon?! —Kakashi se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

—¡Sí! La chica quebró las paredes, y no literalmente. Una parte del techo se cayó encima del laboratorio de pruebas. Hay muchos heridos.

—Pero ¡¿cómo mi hija quebró las paredes?!

—Estaba usando un chakra muy poderoso. No sabría cómo explicarlo. Tenía leones azules en las manos. ¡Y escapó con Genma Shiranui!

—¿Pero quién puñeteras dio acceso a que ese hombre socializara con mi hija? —Hiashi se veía furioso, buscando culpables para masacrar. Tsunade y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas significativas. Habían sido ellos. Creyeron que al estar los dos enfermos, se entenderían, tal vez con Genma, Hinata podría volver a ser la misma de antes, o pudiera ser que la Hinata oscura se calmara con él.

No.

" _Grave error"_ , pensó Tsunade para sus adentros, _"lo único que hizo fue… potenciarla"_.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!, y si dejas un review ¡ya sabes lo que pasa!**

 **Es mi deber informarles que, como lo advertí desde el principio, este es un fic corto y está a nada de su final, que es el próximo capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando y que disfruten la lectura de un fic digamos "diferente", aderezado con una pareja inusual. Jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas lindas y maravillosas que dejaron un review lindo en el capítulo pasado, me refiero a:**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **MARA DEL MAR**

 **Yuki Jonico**

 **Ilovesasuhina**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **fadebila**

 **angel maria 15**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Nanistis.**

 **Cualquier corrección, opinión, idea, pensamiento es bien recibido en un review siempre y cuando se haga con respeto.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos_ _ **lu**_ _uuuuego, if you want._


	5. Kyuuketsuki

**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Escribí casi todo el capítulo escuchando French Baroque Lute Music y Light of the seven. Están por leer el último capítulo de este fic GenmaHina de terror, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y a esta rara pero linda pareja. Muchas gracias a mis fieles, los cracks ;) jaja Dije, antes de entrar a diciembre y su mágica navidad, debo terminar mi fic gore, porque luego andamos en mood Santa Claus y no se leerá igual.

Muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior: _**Hinata Uchiha.H, KattytoNebel, Ilovesasuhina, Tobi Uchiha-chan, angel maria 15, Mimi Tachikawa08, fadebila, Diana Marcela-Akemi, MARA DEL MAR.**_ ¡Son las mejores lectoras que alguien puede tener!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Calabaza**

 **V. Kyuuketsuki**

* * *

 **El** viento nocturno traía consigo un sonido apremiante. Era una risa burlona y aguda. Había un olor a sangre muy cerca, era repugnante, olía también a carne quemada, carbonizada. Afuera no solo había noche, también había fuego en los árboles negros. Fuego azul. Había un ente que venía caminando de frente hacia ellos. Era una figura alta y gruesa que tenía consigo un arma larga.

―¡Eeeeeeeh, cabrones hijos de puta! ―Soltó una risotada perversa.

―Estamos retrocediendo —dijo Genma más para sí mismo que para Hinata, comprendiendo al fin lo que estaba sucediendo. —, estamos yendo hacia el pasado.

No era un extraño sujeto, era Hidan. No era un templo común y no era una aldea normal.

—¡Muéranse, bastardos, en nombre de JASHIN-SAMA! —rugió la bestia humana cargando una enorme hoz afilada contra ellos, atacándolos con toda su furia.

—¡Hinata, prepárate! —Genma expulsó su senbon de manera rápida y sacó su kunai envenenado, esperando la embestida del monstruo de sangre, Hinata reactivó su dojutsu y frunció el ceño, moldeando chakra hacia sus manos.

Estaban a punto de pelear con una especie de zombie del pasado.

—¡Ven acá, muñequita de cristal! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedacitos! —sonrió al momento en que con ambas manos alzaba su hoz y la dejaba caer a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella apenas y tuvo tiempo de terminar un jutsu de sustitución, aun así obtuvo una pequeña rasgadura en la nuca.

—Auch. —Se quejó tocándose el pelo, tenía sangre en la mano y Hidan venía a por ella.

—¡Quédate quieta para que pueda cortarte! —El filo de la hoz logró cortar casi la mitad de su cabello, pero Hinata nuevamente había escapado del ataque. De pronto el albino cayó de cara contra el suelo. Genma había hecho acto de presencia, asestándole una patada en la cabeza. Hidan lanzó un gruñido de molestia y empezó a levantarse lentamente.

—¡Hinata! —gritó el Shiranui y la joven de inmediato se colocó a un lado de él. Estaba empezando a levantarse una espesa niebla. Ambos ninjas tenían un par de kunais en sus manos y ahora miraban alertas hacia su alrededor. Un descuido podría quitarles la vida.

—No entiendo qué pasa. —musitó Hinata preocupada.

—Concéntrate, Hinata —Le pidió Genma con un tono entre severo y cauteloso —, debemos ubicar a Hidan de momento.

—Lo entiendo. —La chica no se dio cuenta en qué momento quitó su byakugan, pero activó su línea sucesoria de nueva cuenta para buscar a su peligroso oponente. Lo que contempló la dejó horrorizada. Sus labios temblaban, igual que los dedos de sus manos.

—¿Qué ves?

—No… no es posible. Estaba solo. —Negaba con la cabeza, como no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Qué ves, Hinata?! —vociferó desesperado.

—Mucha gente. No deberían caminar. Estaban muertos.

—¿Quiénes? —La espesa niebla estaba tragándose el lugar al punto en que no se podía ver la propia mano frente al rostro. Era desesperante no poder ver nada —, ¿Hinata? —Esperaba la respuesta de ella. Necesitaba armar un plan de acción de inmediato. Tenía a una rastreadora así que podría ubicar a sus enemigos, Hinata sería sus ojos en esa maldita niebla del demonio —, ¿Hinata? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez volteando hacia atrás, donde estaba su compañera. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

Hinata no estaba. Genma se encontraba solo.

La niebla se la había tragado.

¿Qué era todo eso?

—¡HINATA! —gritó con fuerza, con desespero de verse solo ante ese escenario desconocido para él.

Había tanta niebla gris que Genma creía que nunca iba a salir de ahí. Caminaba a ciegas, tanteando el terreno, gritando el nombre de su compañera. A lo lejos escuchó la risa gutural de Hidan, era terrorífica y macabra, pero lo que lo terminó por perturbar fue el grito agudo de Hinata lleno de dolor y miedo. Gritaba como si la estuvieran matando, como un cerdo o una sirena herida.

—¡Hinata, resiste! ¡Dime donde estás! —Se concentró en seguir los alaridos de dolor.

Llegó a un punto donde la niebla estaba un poco menos densa y entre lo grisáceo pudo observar a Hinata de espaldas contra el suelo, aunque levantada, ella estaba flotando como un ave. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía los brazos y piernas caídos, el tórax contorsionado hacia arriba. No fue sino hasta que se acercó lo suficiente que comprobó que su compañera Hinata Hyuga había sido empalada, y que la grande estaca de madera estaba clavada al suelo. No estaba flotando, fue empalada por Hidan. La sangre de ella escurría por el grueso tronco de madera que le salía por debajo del pecho, haciendo un pequeño y delgado río en la tierra donde estaba Hidan sentado de piernas cruzadas muy entretenido, pintando con la sangre de Hinata un extraño símbolo.

—¡DÉJALA, MONSTRUO! —Se abalanzó contra él con toda su fuerza, impactándole una patada directo al rostro, había juntado el suficiente chakra para quebrarle el cuello. Hidan cayó al suelo unos metros más, vociferando de dolor.

—¡Hijo de bastardos! ¡Voy a matarte, blasfemo! —El albino intentaba levantarse pero su cuello torcido no se lo dejaba fácil.

—Por Dios, Hinata, no… —Observó a Hinata con los ojos desorbitados; tanto los de ella como los de él. La chica estaba inerte, sus ojos muriendo asustados y abiertos. Parecía un ángel abatido, cansado. La observó por todos lados, ¿cómo diablos iba a sacarla de ahí?, entonces juntó chakra en su mano izquierda y cortó la mitad superior del tronco, cargó después a Hinata, pero al tocarla sintió que ella ardía en fiebre. De repente empezó a sentirse cansado y que algo quemaba su interior. Pero no era fuego, sino hielo. Hielo tan frío que quemaba.

A lo lejos se escuchó la risa burlona y grosera de Hidan. Era desaforada, a veces bajita y otras veces tan ruidosa y humillante.

Genma cayó de rodillas al suelo con Hinata en brazos.

—¿Qué… hiciste… demonio? —inquirió Genma con menos fuerzas, con los ojos a punto de cerrarse sin permiso. La sangre del suelo; perteneciente a Hinata, comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando nuevamente en Hinata, pero también en Genma. En el cuerpo de Hinata, el vital líquido rojo se metía por la herida que tenía debajo del pecho, mientras que en Genma, sin que él pudiese evitarlo porque estaba tieso, entraba vertiginosamente por la nariz, casi ahogándolo.

—Ay, chicos, chicos jóvenes —Hidan había vuelto a ellos con su cuello restaurado, su piel pintada de negro, sus ojos violetas relucientes como los de un animal hambriento —, no saben lo que hicieron. No debiste tocarla, hereje. Fue un grave error. Ahora la sangre está en los dos. La sangre maldita. La maldición está en los dos. Mi sangre está en los dos. ¿No lo entiendes? Ahora ustedes son un depósito, unas larvas que tienen una tarea. Nutrir el cuerpo del hijo predilecto. Nutrir mi cuerpo.

—Esto es una ilusión, algún genjutsu. —decía Genma para sí mismo, intentando encontrar la lógica.

—No es nada de eso. Es tan real como tú y yo, la única diferencia es que a este escenario le hace falta tierra, le hace falta pasar a la zona terrenal. Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, porque se supone que estoy muriendo, en realidad estoy casi muerto. Vivo en esta zona donde se conjunta el pasado y el presente, pero no hay futuro, ¿por qué no lo hay? Porque falta tierra, falta voluntad. Por eso ustedes serán mi voluntad.

—¿Por qué existe esta zona? —Pudo preguntar con los últimos resquicios de fuerza, sintiendo ganas de vomitar y desmayarse.

—Es una dimensión donde existen los "hubiera". Si yo; Hidan, hubiera vivido. Si el monstruo de diez colas hubiera sobrevivido. ¿Entiendes ahora? En otra realidad pude haber matado a ese chico Nara, pude haber acabado con Kakashi Hatake. Pude haber seguido siendo parte del dúo zombie junto a Kakuzu.

—No lo entiendo bien.

—Tampoco yo. Pero es lo que hay. Ahora no más preguntas y cumplan su misión. Voy a sacarlos de éste agujero.

—¿Cómo?

—Los voy a matar. —La sonrisa sádica de Hidan se incrementó y con su guadaña atravesó la cara de Genma, partiéndola en dos, fue tan simétrico, un corte pulcro, las tres cuchillas rojas hicieron muy bien su trabajo, tan rápido que ni siquiera se mancharon de sangre. El cráneo hizo un ruido grueso al ser cortado, el cerebro pudo verse seccionado, los músculos de la cara frescos.

De un segundo a otro la niebla se esfumó por completo y Genma cayó directo al suelo, con Hinata inconsciente en un lado. Pestañeó varias veces, espabilándose un poco, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado y se llevó las manos a la cara, asustado, pero comprobó que su rostro no parecía tener ninguna herida, aunque sí algunos golpes por el cuerpo. Se levantó enseguida, revisando a Hinata. No estaba herida. No estaba muerta. Solo estaba durmiendo.

—Hinata, Hinata, despierta. —La movió intentando que ella abriese sus ojos blancos, pero no resultó —, ¡Hinata!

Escuchó el rugido gutural de la bestia de antes. Lo que parecía ser el gonbi. Sea como sea, él no se quedaría en esa zona de inestabilidad. A la mierda la misión, lo primero era la seguridad del equipo. Tomó a Hinata en brazos y partió de esa zona, alejándose tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitían a través de su velocidad.

Era primordial salir de Yugakure, era supremamente primordial.

Hinata pesaba un poco, debía admitirlo, pero era su subordinada, por su culpa ella había sido asignada a esa misión así que no podía dejarla. No supo por cuanto tiempo corrió, solo que empezaba a despuntar el alba de un nuevo día. Algo exhausto paró el trote y cayó de rodillas, con Hinata aun sosteniéndola. Delicadamente la colocó en el suelo, usando su mochila para que le sirviera de almohada. Volteó hacia atrás. Habían dejado la Aldea de las Aguas Termales. En otros tiempos había sido una buena ciudad que decidió dejar de ser aldea oculta para convertir su giro en uno comercial. Bien, de comercial y tranquilo no quedaba mucho. Si por Genma fuera nunca regresaría a ese sitio, aunque su propio Hokage se lo pidiera. O tal vez sí, pero solo, o con sus compañeros más confiables que estuviesen dispuestos a morir, como Raido Namiashi o Iwashi.

Volteó hacia abajo. Hinata lucía pálida y fría. Él se quitó el chaleco que conservaba su calidez, colocándolo sobre la joven durmiente.

Tan tranquila. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero el Shiranui la sentía rara, como si ella no fuera Hinata.

Respiraba como ella, se veía como ella, incluso olía como ella, pero había algo en su chakra o en su aura que a Genma le hacía dudar. Le acomodó un par de cabellos rebeldes tras la oreja, lentamente, observándola con tranquilidad. Ella lograba tranquilizarlo.

—Estaremos bien, ¿a que sí? —exclamó con el ceño algo fruncido de preocupación, acariciándole una mejilla con su pulgar —. ¿A que sí, Hinata-chan? —Era la primera y última vez que se dirigiría a ella con un honorífico así —. Vamos, despierta, estás asustándome. —Pidió en vano.

Hinata no despertó.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

— **No** lo entiendo. —musitó Shizune. Traía un traje blanco con algunas manchas rojizas, entonces se quitó el cubrebocas para hablar mejor con su acompañante en la morgue —. ¿Por qué a este cuerpo no le quitó la sangre?

El Hokage había denunciado el asesinato de un niño a manos de Hinata Hyuga. Además en la escena del crimen se había encontrado otro deceso más, esta vez por parte de una mujer de largo cabello morado y famosa ANBU entre los shinobis.

—Kakashi parecía muy afectado por la muerte de esta chica. —Analizaba Ibiki con mirada distante.

—Eran muy amigos, creo que eran de la misma generación. Sigo sin entender por qué este cuerpo conservó la sangre, ¿por qué el asesino cambió su modo de operar?

—Tal vez no tuvo tiempo. —Sugirió Ibiki, alejándose de la mesa donde tenían el cuerpo desnudo mientras Shizune terminaba de efectuar la autopsia.

—Creo que era la novia de Kakashi, ¿no es cierto? Siempre estaban juntos.

—Yugao no era su novia. —Negó rotundamente, con desenfado.

Shizune elevó una ceja, dudosa, y volteó con el capitán Morino.

—¿Cómo lo sabe, capitán?

El hombre esperó un momento para responder.

—Porque era la mía.

La castaña palideció, sorprendida y anonadada.

—¿Su novia? ¿Yugao? —abrió supremamente los ojos y la boca.

Ibiki no respondió más, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose en la silla de madera vieja. Estaba muy cansado de la espalda y tenía una severa migraña.

—Lo siento mucho, capitán Morino. —expresó con respeto —. ¿Necesita que lo deje solo?

—No, termina con tu trabajo. —Le contestó sin mirarla. Shizune se sintió incómoda pero de todas maneras efectuó su trabajo como siempre, teniendo esta vez a un compañero silente.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **H** inata corría rápido y hermoso, como un cervatillo hábil y escurridizo. Para ese punto de los pies hasta las rodillas la piel se le había vuelto oscura y lustrosa, igual que sus brazos. A pesar de eso ella parecía una especie de mezcla entre bruja y ángel. Conservaba parte de su encanto gracias a su cuerpo delgado, su largo cabello azulado ondeando con el aire, sus facciones finas.

Genma mantenía el ritmo a pesar de que fácilmente podía correr más rápido que ella, pero no era el caso aventajarla. Quería vigilarla de cerca, cuidarla, de alguna manera el que ella estuviera así era responsabilidad del Shiranui, o eso pensaba él. Siempre cargando con culpas ajenas. Claramente sabía el lugar a donde se dirigían los pasos de Hinata, directo a los territorios Nara, donde enterrado bajo tierra se encontraba el cuerpo despedazado del creyente leal de Jashin-sama; Hidan. El sangriento, el zombie oscuro, la locura presente, la fe inquebrantable en lo pagano, el hijo del sacrificio humano.

No podía oponerse a Hinata, tenía que buscar alguna manera de detenerla pero lo cierto es que hasta ahora él no había ideado algún plan ni tampoco había detenido su marcha, era como si su cuerpo no quisiese interponerse entre Hinata. ¿Sería acaso la sangre de Hidan haciendo efecto en su sistema? Necesitaba un plan ya, de inmediato. El naranja del atardecer desapareció rápidamente dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. La maldita noche, cuando él sangraba sin morir, cuando el gritaba asustado y sin dolor, cuando veía su sangre saliéndole a chorros de la nariz, de la boca. Solo esperaba que su sangrado esperara un poco para tener el tiempo de cuidar a Hinata.

—Es aquí. —dictaminó Hinata deteniéndose en un diminuto claro del bosque, donde estaba una zona circular por donde no había árboles. Había un pequeño montículo de césped que denotaba la tumba de Hidan —. Tenemos que cavar, Genma-san.

—Se necesita una pala o algo, de otra manera tardaremos demasiado. —Quiso dirigirla por otro camino, postergando el allanamiento de la tumba de Hidan.

—Las casas del clan Nara están cerca, iré por herramienta. Mientras tanto usted debe cavar lo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo? —Observó a Hinata. La piel negra había cubierto la totalidad de sus piernas y brazos, estaba subiendo por su cuello, sus oídos estaban empezando a ponerse de color purpura. Se estaba contaminando gradualmente y no podía detenerlo. Ni siquiera él mismo podía detenerse. No mientras la sangre de Hidan estuviese dentro de él.

Hinata corrió rápido, marchando entre las ramas de los árboles para avanzar más rápido. Mientras tanto, el castaño sin ser dueño de su cuerpo comenzó a cavar como si no hubiera un mañana, utilizando ambas manos para arrancar el césped liso y posteriormente quitar grandes cantidades de tierra húmeda. Los brazos se le estaban cansando tanto que los sentía pesados, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos escuchó el regreso de Hinata, quien traía dos palas en mano. Sin decir nada, Genma tomó una y empezó a quitar la tierra con más facilidad, siendo ayudado por su compañera.

"Vamos, Genma, eres más listo que ese desgraciado, ¿qué puedo hacer para eliminar el ADN de Hidan? Necesito sacarlo de mi cuerpo, pero ¿Cómo?", pensaba tensionado mientras el pozo iba a la mitad. Impulsó la pala para sacar otro pedazo de tierra, pero ésta chocó con algo. Genma removió con la mano, descubriendo lo que parecía ser una banda ninja perteneciente a Yugakure; la aldea sangrienta donde se realizó la masacre de Hidan. Un segundo, ¿cómo es que sabía eso? ¿Lo habría leído en algún libro de historia? "Los maté a todos, ¡por herejes pacifistas!", gritó alguien en su mente.

No. No. No. Se estaba volviendo loco. Podría jurar que escuchaba una voz altanera dentro de su cabeza.

—Genma-san, tenemos que seguir cavando, ya falta muy poco para encontrar el cuerpo del hijo predilecto. —anunció Hinata que se encontraba bastante concentrada en su tarea.

Sin poder evitarlo, Genma siguió cavando.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **K** akashi desplegó dos equipos ANBU por toda la aldea en busca de Genma y Hinata. Por su parte, Ibiki convocó a los miembros de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura para que también ayudaran. Hiashi accionó a Ko y Hashimoto; uno en cada equipo, del Hokage y de Ibiki, pues quería estar bien informado de la situación. En la torre Hokage, sentados con una taza de té, se hallaban Kakashi, Tsunade y Hiashi.

El ambiente en esa oficina era totalmente opaco y cargado, toda esa aura maligna parecía provenir del líder del clan Hyuga, quien se dedicaba observar a Kakashi con sus ojos pálidos y severos. El peligris trataba de mantenerse tranquilo evitando los ojos de Hiashi, mientras remembraba el momento en que encontró a Yugao muerta y a Hinata asesinando al chico. "No me duele, Hokage-sama", moría el pequeño viendo al techo del lugar. Alrededor de su vida había visto morir a niños incluso, pero nunca por decisión propia. Porque eso fue lo que hizo. Decidió la muerte del niño en el momento en que liberó a Hinata de la mansión. En el momento en que eligió experimentar con ella y la dejó libre.

Tal vez había sido culpable desde el momento en que designó a la chica como compañera de Genma.

 _Genma._

Su amigo. Él le dijo todo desde un principio y Kakashi no le creyó.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, cansado, le dolía la espalda. Sus ANBU's harían que todo acabara antes de 24 horas. Genma y Hinata serían detenidos y vueltos a cuarentena. Tsunade podría seguir sus investigaciones médicas y encontrarían una solución. De lo contrario, él mismo iría a Yugakure para investigar las causas.

—No crea que no lo supe, Hokage-sama. —Habló Hiashi de repente. No le había dado ni un sorbo a su té, que ya se había enfriado. Kakashi no le contestó ni volteó a verlo —. Yo puedo verlo todo. Usted abrió la jaula Hyuga.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más cansado todavía. Tsunade arqueó una ceja, sin saber a lo que se referían esos dos.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **M** uy pronto encontraron un brazo, después una pierna desecha, algunos dedos sucios, pedazos de carne malolientes y sangre seca. Las moscas parecieron inundar el lugar de inmediato, siendo atraídas por el desecho. Genma sentía ganas de vomitar pero se aguantó al ver que Hinata cumplía con sus deberes de manera seria y profesional, casi fiel. Definitivamente no era ella. La oscuridad le habría tragado también el cuello, por lo que solo su cara conservaba ese color pálido que la caracterizaba anteriormente. Sus ojos oscuros parecían lustrosos y bellos, entusiasmados.

—Ya era tiempo… idiotas. —escucharon decir bajo la tierra. Hinata; preocupada, se adelantó, dejando la pala de lado, removiendo la tierra con sus suaves manos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Desenterró entonces una cabeza parlante de cabello platinado. Estaba casi entera, pero era notable la falta de piel en algunas partes. Ojos morados. Cabello plata despeinado.

—Hidan-sama. —sonrió con ternura al abrazarlo contra su pecho. Hidan no podía gritar, tenía la boca seca, como si de un anciano se tratase. Sus parpados estaban medio abiertos, su piel gris, lucía cansado y muerto.

—Eso se… siente bien, linda. —proclamó al sentirse entre los brazos de su seguidora —. Necesito chakra. —acotó débilmente, perdiendo la voz por completo, cerrando los ojos.

Hinata se puso en marcha de inmediato, Genma le dio una mano para sacarla del pozo. Enseguida juntó chakra verde, colocándolo con suavidad en la cabeza de Hidan, alimentando el cerebro con energía. Fue de esa manera que Hidan abrió mejor sus orbes y el color de su cabeza mejoró.

—¡Necesitamos las demás piezas! —dijo Hinata con desesperación. Genma se puso al trabajo, continuando con la excavación rápidamente. No tardó mucho, como hombre fuerte que era, en juntar todos los miembros del cuerpo del hijo predilecto de Jashin.

—Guíenos, Hidan-sama. —suplicó Hinata con voz de devota.

—Ahora entenderás tu habilidad. —habló Hidan con la voz un poco mejor, dirigiéndose a Genma —. Necesito sangre, y tú serás el transmisor. Es lo que has sido desde siempre, mi perro fiel.

El Shiranui se quedó viéndolo con confusión y al siguiente segundo lanzó un grito asustado. Lo podía sentir cada vez que pasaba, se adelantaba al dolor. Se acercaba el momento en que comenzaba a sangrar. Era lo que sentía todas las noches anteriores. Podía apreciar la sangre saliendo mediante hilitos por la nariz principalmente, y los oídos. El shinobi empezó a respirar demasiado rápido. Las noches de sangre siempre lograban sacarlo de su zona de confort.

—Hinata es el cuchillo —Hidan se relamió los labios —, y tú eres el contenedor.

Sentía la sangre viajando por su esófago hasta llegar a la garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión, como platos grandes, provocando que algunas venitas oculares se rompieran, dejando los ojos enrojecidos. Se llevó las manos a la boca y cayó de rodillas al suelo, teniendo unas ganas abruptas de vomitar. Terminó devolviendo una gran cantidad de líquido entre rojo y negro justo sobre el cuerpo desmembrado de Hidan. Podía sentir la explosión de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz. Aquella sangre empezó a ser absorbida por el cuerpo de Hidan y de pronto ésta comenzó a fungir como una especie de pegamento de extremidades.

Hidan emitió una risotada, en parte eufórica, en parte celebrando su victoria.

—¡Si tan solo pudieras verme, estúpido Kakuzu! ¡Prevalecí! ¡Ha! ¡Y tú que decías que era un tonto! ¡Ojalá pudiera verme el líder!

—¿Qué es la sangre? —dijo Genma, elevando su duda en voz alta, sintiendo el estómago vacío.

—Esta sangre es parte de la última víctima, del último sacrificio. Por varios días en tu cuerpo se ha mezclado la sangre de los sacrificios para nutrir el cuerpo del hijo predilecto. Te lo dije, tú eras un transmisor de sangre. Ésta era tu función. Tu lugar en el juego ha terminado. —De la manga negra se estiró un hilo que viajaba hasta perderse en la tierra húmeda, el hilo se tensó y enseguida se desenterró con furia una hoz roja de tres filos. Utilizó aquella arma como muleta para ayudar a levantar su cuerpo maltrecho —. Ahora… voy a ir tras ese… malviviente hereje de sombras pegajosas, voy a rebanarlo y enseñarle el verdadero poder de Jashin-sama. Por favor, mi dios, permíteme mostrarle tu furia. Permíteme volver, permíteme seguir en este mundo. —Miraba fijamente al norte, siendo guiado por el instinto de su dios —. Déjame matarlo, déjame utilizar su sangre para el ritual. Déjame, ¡déjame ser tu venganza, Jashin-sama, porque nadie volverá a faltarte al respeto mientras mis pies estén en esta tierra!

La visión de Genma se volvió borrosa en un instante, perdiendo nitidez a una velocidad alarmante. Cayó de lado, sin fuerzas, sintiendo el vacío en su estómago y una acidez que le quemaba la garganta. Sus ojos observaban cómo se alejaba el Akatsuki resucitado por entre el bosque. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?, se preguntó, intentaba volver su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, pero no podía, estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre. Nunca se había sentido así en las noches anteriores, como si estuviese muriendo. Ahora realmente sentía que estaba desfalleciendo. No tenía fuerza alguna en sus músculos, sentía sus labios livianos y fríos, no sentía la sangre en su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin dejarlo estable. ¿Estaba muriendo finalmente por la pérdida de sangre?

"Tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema", había pensado hace unos minutos. Sus pensamientos eran erráticos, recordando cosas sin sentido como la pelea entre Neji y Naruto, regresando a la realidad, y luego remembrando la pelea entre el zetsu negro y la Mizukage junto a varios shinobis, incluido él. ¿Y qué tal si definitivamente lo había sacado de su sistema? ¿Qué si con el último desangramiento había expulsado a Hidan de su cuerpo? Él ya no lo necesitaba más. Ya no los necesitaba más. "Tienes que levantarte, Genma, tienes qué hacerlo. Eres un ninja, eres un shinobi, ¡eres un Tokubetsu Jōnin de Konoha! Tuviste al gran Choza Akimichi como sensei, a Gai y Ebisu como compañeros, dirigiste la pelea del genio Hyuga y el contenedor del Kyubi, peleaste en conjunto con la Mizukage, y sobre todo, fuiste uno de los tres elegidos por Yondaime Hokage para conocer el Hiraishin no Jutsu, transportándome de un punto a otro! ¡GENMA LEVANTATE Y HAZ ALGO!".

Era tan difícil. Tenía charka, pero no le quedaba mucha sangre. Tal vez Hidan también había tomado la sangre de Genma. Más por voluntad que por fuerza, comenzó a ponerse de lado para levantarse más fácilmente. Comenzó a usar sus manos como apoyo para impulsarse hacia arriba, luego flexionó una rodilla como otro punto de apoyo. Volteó hacia el otro lado para buscar a Hinata y le sorprendió encontrarla de pie, inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua, mirando el punto por donde se había ido Hidan. Tenía una mirada perdida y la boca entre abierta.

—Hinata. —exclamó por inercia, apretando los dientes en un intento de máximo esfuerzo. Sentía su cuerpo doblegado, pero aun así se levantó, siendo preso de pequeños temblores. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y respiró un momento. Necesitaba calmarse y planear una estrategia.

Respira. Piensa en el crepitar del fuego. Es tranquilo, pero es poderoso. Así es como debes ser tú.

Cuando Genma abrió los ojos, no había más un sujeto asustado, no había más una marioneta de sangre. Lo único que estaba ahí era un auténtico Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Se irguió rectamente, recuperando la respiración calmada. Se anudó bien su banda ninja a la cabeza y luego de su portakunais sacó una aguja larga que colocó entre sus labios.

—Genma Shiranui está de vuelta al ruedo. —musitó más para sí mismo. Caminó hacia Hinata, inspeccionándola con rapidez. La piel oscura estaba abandonando su cuello y pecho, también sus hombros. Parecía que la maldición de Jashin estaba saliendo de ella, pero no tenía tiempo de esperarla. Sacó una aguja de madera especial de su portakunai y pinchó a Hinata con ella, provocando que la joven cayera al suelo. La aguja no estaba envenenada como la que traía entre sus labios, pero sí estaba preparada para dejar inconsciente a un oponente sin matarlo —. Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Creo que ya te he hecho pasar por suficientes cosas.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **L** a mujer de cabello castaño estaba terminando de secar unos platos mientras veía por la ventana que estaba encima del fregadero. Había a lo lejos un recipiente grande hecho de madera donde los ciervos iban a tomar agua fresca. Yoshino siempre los admiraba quitarse la sed desde la ventana de la cocina mientras hacía sus quehaceres como buena ama de casa. Recordaba con añoro cuando su esposo Shikaku iba todas las mañanas y las tardes a cambiarles el agua. Todavía incluso creía verlo de reojo alimentando a los ciervos. Aquella tarde contempló a los animales representantes del clan. Estaban incómodos, mirando a todas partes. Incluso algunos habían preferido perderse entre el bosque sin esperar a que Shikamaru se levantara para revisarlos y darles mimos.

—Shikamaru, los ciervos parecen un poco inquietos. —exclamó Yoshino cerca de la habitación de su hijo, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente su siesta de las cinco. El cabeza de piña no parecía tener ganas de despertar, así que Yoshino decidió salir con los animales para revisarlos ella misma. El césped estaba frío debido a la humedad del terreno Nara. Empezó a secarse las manos con su delantal amarillo —. Chicos, soy yo, sé que no salgo muy a menudo como lo hacía Shikaku, pero me recuerdan, ¿cierto?

Su esposo siempre le dijo que antes de acercarse a algún animal, cualquiera que sea, primero debía pedir permiso y si el animal, en este caso los ciervos, bajaba la cabeza, entonces ella podría acercarse. Ukemi era un macho alfa y lucía grande y fornido. Era de un café oscuro y sus cuernos estaban más fuertes que nunca. El ciervo agachó la cabeza suavemente y después continuó mirando con curiosidad a Yoshino. La mujer Nara comenzó a revisar las ciervas, acariciándoles el pelaje y la cara cuando, de repente, vio algo pasar rápido a través de su visión periférica.

Volteó hacia atrás pero no vio nada, todo en el bosque estaba inmóvil, demasiado silencioso. Shikaku siempre le dijo que cuando no escuchara nada en el bosque, inmediatamente le avisara a Shikamaru o a algún miembro del clan en caso de que no estuviera su hijo. Yoshino era una mujer sencilla así que no le prestó más atención de lo debido y continuó con su trabajo. De pronto escuchó algo filoso cortando el viento y giró su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente. Actuó demasiado tarde. Una enorme hoz de tres filos se avecinó sobre ella, pasándole por el costado izquierdo, rajándole hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

Shikamaru despertó de golpe al escuchar un grito lejano. Parecía provenir de una mujer así que se levantó por la mitad, un poco alarmado.

—¿Mamá? —La llamó. Esperó tres segundos sin obtener respuesta, sabía que después de ese tiempo si su madre no contestaba era que algo no andaba bien. Yoshino estaba casi siempre en la casa y tenía un oído extraordinario como para no responder. El joven pelinegro se levantó de inmediato, colocándose sus sandalias ninja con apuro. Se asomó por la ventana mientras tanto y observó que un par de ciervas corrían alborotadas dentro del bosque profundo. Al ver eso, Shikamaru se quedó impresionado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Dio varios traspiés para salir de la casa y lo que vio hizo que le faltara poco para entrar en shock. Yoshino estaba en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre en un costado, adolorida y con Ukemi delante de ella, como protegiéndola de algo. Shikamaru giró los ojos para ver quién había causado eso, y lo que vio no pudo creerlo por varios segundos. Simplemente no podía ser.

— "¡No olvides lo que he dicho! ¡Mis dientes son suficientes para tomarte! ¡Algún día te encontraré y morderé tu garganta!" —exclamó con voz afilada y peligrosa, hablando lenta y claramente. El Nara recordaba esas palabras. Fueron las últimas que proclamó aquél miembro del dúo zombie antes de que lo enterrara vivo en el bosque —. Y voy a morderla ahora, pequeño hereje.

Era muy alto y de pecho desnudo y fornido, tenía varias heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, la mayor parte de su pectoral derecho estaba desgarrado. Poseía una sonrisa demencial que se extendía por toda su cara, y tenía en su poder esa fiera hoz rojo sangre. Lo único que vestía era un pantalón en muy mal estado pero que lo cubría lo suficiente. Iba descalzo y las uñas de los pies las llevaba todavía pintadas de morado.

—¿Estás listo para el ritual? —preguntó Hidan mirándolo fijamente —. No fallaré esta vez. Decide de quién será la sangre. Ya tengo la de esta mujer en mi hoz, pero puedo cambiarla por la tuya, depende de qué tanto te interese esta pecadora.

"¡Mamá!", pensó Shikamaru presionado. Conocía el ritual de Hidan. Si él obtenía la sangre de su oponente, entonces podía lastimarse a sí mismo causándole daño al enemigo. Y ya había conseguido la sangre de Yoshino. ¿Cómo es que había logrado salir de su lugar de encierro? ¿Se había liberado o alguien más lo habría liberado? Mejor no pensar en eso, tenía que idear algún plan para salvar a su madre y a él mismo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en nimiedades. El circulo de sangre ya estaba dibujado en el césped, manchándolo profusamente. La piel de Hidan comenzó a volverse negra con algunas rayas blancas como si dibujasen huesos.

—¡Decide, genio de las sombras! —Lo alentó Hidan, sacando su hoz con la intención de encajarse uno de los filos en su estómago.

Shikamaru no tenía ni el tiempo de crear alguna sombra que lo apresara. Sabía que si colocaba sus manos en posición de jutsu, Hidan se encajaría la hoz haciéndole daño a Yoshino.

—Te cambio mi sangre. —dijo el joven Nara finalmente. Su frente estaba perlada por sudor, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos concentrados. Aun así estaba nervioso. Estaban en la mitad de un territorio boscoso y no había otra casa de algún miembro del clan sino a kilómetros. Lo único que podía esperar era que las ciervas que habían escapado hayan advertido a los demás miembros del clan de alguna manera. De todas formas el actual Hokage conocía las habilidades de Hidan y no tenía duda de que podría pararlo. Eso en caso de que el Akatsuki acabara con él mismo.

—Eso, chico sombra, bien por ti. —Se relamió el labio superior observando a Shikamaru fijamente, como un gato admirando al asustado ratón.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar despacio hacia Hidan. En la mitad del camino se encontró con su madre severamente lastimada, aguantando el dolor mientras apretaba los dientes como una verdadera Nara. Se sujetaba el costado para intentar que no saliera tanta sangre, pero el corte era demasiado grande.

—No seas tonto y huye. —musitó Yosino cuando su hijo pasó por un lado de ella, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes —. ¡Shikamaru, corre!

El joven ninja llegó hasta colocarse frente al círculo de sangre, extendiendo su mano hacia el peliplateado.

—Nunca esperé que fuera tan fácil. —confesó Hidan —. Admito que esa mujer me facilitó las cosas. —Habló mientras sacaba de su pantalón un kunai, de un movimiento rápido cortó a Shikamaru en la palma de su mano, quedándose la sangre en el arma. El devoto de Jashin comenzó a reír lentamente al principio, para después soltar sonoras carcajadas frente a Shikamaru, quién lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido —. ¡Ahora sí…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! —Su cara llena de felicidad se vio quebrada de un momento a otro. La sombra de Hidan había sido capturada por alguien desde atrás.

El pelinegro que tenía delante comenzó a sonreír de medio lado, esa sonrisita confianzuda que hacía cuando su enemigo caía en la trampa.

—En cuanto vi a las ciervas huyendo asustadas supe que algo había pasado. —explicó —. Mi mamá no respondió a mi llamado, lo cual fue muy extraño dado que cuando yo estaba dormido ella me habló, pero yo no quise responderle. Entonces antes de salir de casa hice un clon…

—¡Resume, desgraciado! ¿Qué no ves que estoy sangrando, flojo? —gritó Yoshino harta de las explicaciones de su hijo.

—El que te tiene atrapado con la sombra es el clon, no yo. —Resumió Shikamaru corriendo hacia su madre para subirla encima de Ukemi. El ciervo echó andar un poco apresurado, tratando de no lastimar a Yoshino de más. El Shikamaru original se quedó ahí, pues el clon no aguantaría mucho con el jutsu de sombras, así que para evitar problemas, el original utilizó su jutsu para atrapar a Hidan mientras que el clon deshizo su técnica y corrió por donde se fue Yoshino para ver en qué podía ayudar —. Ahora solo somos tú y yo.

—¡DESGRACIADO! ¡VOY A REDIMIRTE ANTE JASHIN-SAMA, ME CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE! —gritó encolerizado, sin poder moverse, sintiendo las asquerosas sombras que lo apresaban por todo el cuerpo.

"Tengo que tener cuidado, no solo tiene mi sangre, también tiene la de mamá", pensó el ninja bastante concentrado. Ya una vez lo había vencido. Con solo separar su cabeza del cuerpo podría inmovilizarlo. Necesitaba cortarlo. Entonces hizo que Hidan tomara la hoz de tres filos y la dirigiera directo a su cuello, aunque lentamente. La mano de Hidan era reacia a obedecer, temblando. Shikamaru entonces reconoció el haber gastado chakra de más utilizando un clon, pero de otra forma no habría podido hacer nada.

—Con el paso de los minutos se te agota el chakra, ¿no, genio de las sombras? —Se burló Hidan —, solo es cuestión de algunos minutos.

—¡Ahora soy más fuerte! —proclamó, haciendo más fuerza en su jutsu.

—En cuanto termine este patético jutsu tuyo, voy a matarte no solo a ti, sino también a tu madre. Tengo la sangre de los dos. Suculentos sacrificios humanos para Jashin-sama. Estará complacido conmigo. Me perdonará por haber estado sin rezar por tanto tiempo. Ah, todavía puedo recordar la expresión de tu maestro cuando lo asesiné. —Y enseguida sonrió divertido, mirando a Shikamaru un poco desubicado. Bingo. Había dado en el blanco. Podía desestabilizar a su oponente mediante presión psicológica —. Murió como un perro. Recuerdo perfectamente su cara. Pensaron que podrían con Kakuzu y conmigo… ¡pobres ilusos!

—Para tu información, Kakuzu murió.

—¿Qué? —El albino se destanteó con aquella nueva información, abriendo los ojos de más en señal de que no se esperaba aquello. "Kakuzu, ¿muerto", pensó sorprendido.

—Terminamos con él, ¿qué opinas de eso? Les decían el dúo inmortal, ¿no? Pues al parecer no resultaron ser tan inmortales como presumían.

Hidan lanzó un grito de odio, haciendo que su garganta le escociera. El ruido espantó a los pájaros cercanos al bosque, haciéndolos huir de inmediato hacia el cielo. Aquél sitio estaba demasiado silencioso. Shikamaru apretó más los dientes y sus manos en posición de jutsu, pero no pudo evitar que sus sombras poco a poco abandonaran el cuerpo de Hidan cuando éste comenzó a emitir más chakra, enojado por su encarcelamiento.

—¡Te lo digo, cortaré tu garganta, chico de las sombras! —Vociferaba enfurecido como un infierno mientras sus ojos se volvían algo rojos ante la ruptura de varias venitas.

El Nara cayó de rodillas, sudando visiblemente por toda su cara. No recordaba que Hidan tuviera tanta fuerza. El zombie negro lo veía como un loco trastornado, como si Shikamaru fuera la causa de todas sus desgracias, no era para menos, el joven ninja le había arrebatado la vida.

—¡Logré salir de esa zona de inestabilidad gracias a esos patéticos ninjas de Konoha! ¡Logré salir por Genma y Hinata! ¡Y no les quitarás su esfuerzo ni mi esfuerzo, genio sombra! ¡Ellos se sacrificaron para mí! ¡Para cumplir con mi venganza, con la venganza de Jashin-sama!

—¿Genma? ¿Hinata? —A la chica la recordó enseguida, ¿Cómo no?, había sido su compañera de generación, pero al otro ninja le costó trabajo ubicarlo hasta que recordó su examen de ascenso a chunin. Él había sido su sensor cuando luchó contra Sabaku no Temari —. ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos contigo? ¿Sacrificados dices? —Oh, oh. Esto no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Genma Shiranui y Hinata Hyuga, los nuevos devotos de Jashin-sama. Pensé que tú lo sabías todo, genio.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —Frunció el ceño y su descuido hizo que las sombras abandonaran un poco más el cuerpo de Hidan.

—Ya no es la misma Hinata. Jashin-sama la regeneró. —Después de ello, lanzó una risita confianzuda, como recuperando nuevamente el control de la situación.

—¡¿Cómo que la regeneró?! —dijo frustrado de no poder contener más su jutsu y ante la impotencia de desconocer el estado de Hinata y Genma.

La mano de Hidan tembló abruptamente y la guadaña se acercó a su pierna derecha peligrosamente. Shikamaru dio la orden a las sombras de que Hidan abriera su mano para que tirara la hoz, pero Hidan fue más fuerte en su agarre y apretó el mango de su arma como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No te falta mucho, insecto. —Celebró el peliplateado con una risa burlona y grotesca. Shikamaru le dio la razón, no faltaba mucho.

Ocurrió todo en menos de un segundo. Las sombras abandonaron el cuerpo de Hidan sin previo aviso, Shikamaru se asustó ante aquél descuido y abrió mucho los ojos, alzando las cejas con aprensión, entreabrió la boca seca, sintiéndose débil. A modo de salvarse se hizo para atrás y cayó de sentón al suelo, esperando que le cortara la femoral de la pierna. Hidan por su parte abrió grandes sus ojos casi en éxtasis de verse por fin liberado y abrió la boca enormemente en una sonrisa infernalmente sanguinaria, apretó la hoz y la enterró en su pierna derecha con toda su furia, provocando que Shikamaru lanzara un grito inminente de dolor, al tiempo en que el albino sentía un extraño piquete en la espalda. La sangre chorreó por la pierna de Hidan y por la de Shikamaru al mismo tiempo. El devoto de Jashin giró su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de su distractor y se encontró con un shinobi uniformado y con el cabello castaño.

—¡Genma! —Ladró Hidan frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo la bilis, el repudio por Genma ante su interrupción a la venganza de Jashin.

—Hola, Hidan. Lamento llegar tarde, pero es mi estilo. —Había un rastro de masculinidad y fiereza en su rostro cansado y sudoroso.

—¿Crees que con ese estúpido kunai puedes detenerme? —Hidan sentía el filo pulcro del arma ninja en la mitad de su espalda, clavado con precisión. Giró su cuerpo hacia el Shiranui mientras mantenía encajada la hoz en su pierna para sufrimiento de Shikamaru.

—¿Sabes Hidan? Una de las tareas de ser jōnin es tener bien estudiado el libro bingo para conocer a todos los ninjas renegados y sus debilidades, no importa si están vivos o no. Un jōnin debe tener un conocimiento perfecto de sus enemigos para que en caso de una situación de rango A o S, pueda ingeniar una estrategia. Y no es por presumir pero, soy un Tokubetsu Jōnin, es decir, un jōnin especializado —Colocó sus manos en posición de jutsu, aun a sabiendas que su chakra se extinguiría, al igual que su vida —, y tuve la suerte de conocer a Yondaime Hokage, quien me confió uno de sus más grandes jutsus. Se sabe que entre mis compañeros Iwashi, Raido y yo, podemos utilizar el Hiraishin no jutsu. El secreto es… —El chakra viajó hacia sus manos y luego por todo su cuerpo, lanzando la última llamarada azul —, que yo no los necesito para realizar ese jutsu. Bueno, solo es algo de primer nivel.

Ante los ojos coléricos de Hidan y los preocupados de Shikamaru, Genma Shiranui desapareció de un segundo a otro sin dejar rastro. Hidan volteó a su alrededor buscando al ninja y Shikamaru posicionó sus manos para realizar su Kagemane no justu pero Hidan fue más rápido; y psicópata, cuando enterró más su hoz en su pierna hasta arrancarla de tajo. El Nara lanzó un grito de terror, miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo, su pierna estaba separada de su cuerpo y de ésta salía un charco de sangre preocupante. La risa del zombie inundaba el bosque, ningún animal estaba cerca en ese momento por miedo, por el olor a la sangre, por el olor del predador.

—¡No te corté la garganta pero te corté la pierna, genio de las sombr…!

La festividad de Hidan se vio interrumpida cuando de repente sintió algo detrás de sí mismo, un peso grande. Había unos pies pegados a su espalda con chakra. Su cabello plata fue estirado hacia atrás y sin tiempo a reaccionar, alguien colocó un kunai de tres picos sobre su cuello. El filo tenía chakra y cortó todo a su paso; piel, carne, huesos, venas, haciendo un reguero rojo. El cuerpo inerte de Hidan cayó al suelo con Genma sobre la espalda, sujetando con una mano la cabeza parlante y furica de Hidan, quien lanzaba una serie de improperios a Genma.

El Shiranui lanzó la cabeza lejos del cuerpo.

—¡Genma, traidor de mierda! ¡Jashin-sama estará decepcionado de ti! ¡Pero si logré salir una vez de la zona gris podré hacerlo de nuevo tantas veces quiera! ¡Cuantas veces quiera! Porque Hinata y tú son mi equipo, compartimos la sangre, somos uno solo.

—Te equivocas. Hinata es Hinata. Y yo soy solamente yo. Ahora cállate, _blasfemo_. —exclamó al momento en que escupía la aguja de madera que cargaba en su boca, dándole a la frente de Hidan con gran precisión. La cabeza parlante se quedó congelada en un segundo para después simplemente cerrar los ojos con calma, regresando al sueño eterno del que Hidan había sido despertado.

—S-Sácalo del círculo. —Aconsejó Shikamaru aguantando.

Genma estiró a Hidan del brazo y entonces el Akatsuki recuperó su color de piel original. Ahí yacía el cuerpo separado del hijo predilecto de Jashin. Aquél que logró escapar de la zona gris.

—¿Ahora es cuando morimos, no? —Genma sonrió de medio lado tan débilmente que su complexión se veía deplorable.

—¡Gastaste tu última gota de chakra en ese jutsu! —Shikamaru gritó al no sentir ningún rastro de energía en Genma. Al tiempo en que terminó su oración, Genma Shiranui puso los ojos hacia atrás en señal de desvanecimiento, y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo como un peso muerto, terminó en el suelo de costado, con los ojos cerrados ante el extenuante cansancio de cavar en el pozo que fungía como tumba, de vomitar profundamente para dar la sangre a Hidan, de gastar su chakra en perseguir al albino y aparte de realizar un jutsu tan poderoso como lo era el Hiraishin.

Shikamaru no lo sabía. Genma no solo había gastado su chakra, sino que tampoco tenía mucha sangre. Iba directo a la muerte.

—¡Genma-san! —gritó Shikamaru, pero él también se sentía mal. Había un mareo, todo le daba vueltas. Se preguntaba si su madre estaría bien. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear cansadamente y no se dio cuenta en el momento en que toda su visión se vio oscurecida.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **A** brió los ojos de golpe, como recibiendo un disparo al miocardio. Respiró aire con desesperación, sus pulmones trabajaban a marchas forzadas, como si nunca hubieran funcionado. Sus orbes blancas miraron el cielo azul y las hojas verdes del bosque. Su pecho dolía como si tuviera enterrados shurikens de viento endemoniado. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Y qué hacía acostada en medio de un bosque?

Hinata de alguna manera lo sabía. Estaba un pozo a un metro de ella, y era bastante profundo. En su memoria había recuerdos de Genma y ella cavando arduamente. También había memorias de sangre, pesadillas nocturnas de ella matando gente, pero era imposible porque Hinata era una chica amable y jamás se atrevería a terminar con la vida de alguien sin la aprobación de Konoha.

El bosque. Sí. Lo reconocía. Era el bosque de los Nara. Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí?

—Genma-san. —Recordó al ninja castaño. Abrió la boca enormemente al ver en su mente a un sujeto de cabellera plateada y ojos purpuras siendo extraído de su tumba —. Oh, no… —Y entre Genma y ella lo habían revivido. Fueron los encargados de la resurrección de Hidan —. ¡Genma-san! —Corrió de inmediato por entre los arbustos. Estaba segura de la senda que había tomado Genma para perseguir a Hidan. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo detuvieron a tiempo?! Todo era demasiado confuso. Como si hubiera estado en un sueño del que apenas podía despertar.

No podía ser. Comenzaba a recordar sus pesadillas. Los jóvenes primogénitos. El niño pequeño. Y… no, ¿una ANBU?

Genma no estaba todavía cuando Hinata llegó a la puerta, estaba malhumorado ese día. Cuando fue la misión encargada por el Rokudaime Hokage. Tenían que verificar el estado de Yugakure pero fueron atrapados por una extraña dimensión. Conforme iba corriendo, sus memorias se intensificaban, no entendía por qué hasta ahora estaba recordando. Una cosa tenía certera, Hidan estaba vivo y Genma había ido tras él para detenerlo. Su líder de misión conservó sus recuerdos intactos, por lo que él siempre vivió en la realidad, incluso estaba encargándose de la maraña de problemas que hicieron juntos, y no iba a dejarlo solo, no más. Iba ayudarle. Porque ella también era responsable de lo que había pasado.

A lo lejos escuchaba el grito infernal y furioso de un devoto a Jashin.

—¡Genma, traidor de mierda! ¡Jashin-sama estará decepcionado de ti! ¡Pero si logré salir una vez de la zona gris podré hacerlo de nuevo tantas veces quiera! ¡Cuantas veces quiera! Porque Hinata y tú son mi equipo, compartimos la sangre, somos uno solo.

Hinata lo vio a lo lejos, al sujeto de pelo plateado y piel oscura como la noche gritando y berreando como loco, a Genma Shiranui detrás de la espalda de este cortándole el cuello de tajo. Antes del corte, Hidan giró su rostro y por unos segundos cruzó la mirada con ella, regalándole sus últimos segundos de vida. La muchacha paró en seco y se quedó como petrificada ante esa mirada mortal. Entonces lo supo. Que no habían sido solo pesadillas. Había sido real. Todas las muertes habían sido reales. Los primogénitos estaban muertos. Ella los había matado con sus manos porque, claro, ¿quién iba a sospechar que la tierna e inocente Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la corona del clan ojo blanco, salía por las noches de su casa para preparar todo el proceso sangriento del regreso de Hidan? Era perfecto, nadie lo sabría.

—¿Ahora es cuando morimos, no? —Genma sonrió de medio lado tan débilmente que su complexión se veía deplorable.

—¡Gastaste tu última gota de chakra en ese jutsu! —Shikamaru gritó. Genma Shiranui cayó de rodillas al suelo como un peso muerto, terminó en el suelo de costado, con los ojos cerrados ante el extenuante cansancio.

Shikamaru no lo sabía. Genma no solo había gastado su chakra, sino que tampoco tenía mucha sangre. Iba directo a la muerte.

—¡Genma-san! —gritó Shikamaru, pero él también se sentía mal. Había un mareo, todo le daba vueltas. Se preguntaba si su madre estaría bien. Sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear cansadamente y no se dio cuenta en el momento en que toda su visión se vio oscurecida.

—¡Genma-san! —Secundó Hinata después que Shikamaru. Había sido un grito lleno de miedo y terror al ver el reguero de sangre en esa zona. Observó la pierna del Nara despegada de su cuerpo, Genma sin una gota de chakra y pálido como el papel; como si no tuviera sangre en sus venas, el cuerpo degollado de Hidan y había otro charco de sangre pero no sabía de quién era —. ¿Qué hago primero? —En realidad estaba temblando. ¿Debía transmitirle chakra a Genma? ¿Curar el sangrado de Shikamaru? ¿Chakra o sangre? Entonces obligó a su mente que se calmara, era una Hyuga y recordar la cara estoica de su padre ante cualquier situación de peligro hizo que se tranquilizara. Hizo un kage bunshin que ayudó a Shikamaru, mientras que la original comenzó a moldear chakra verde para Genma —. Vamos, Genma-san. —Los labios del ninja estaban un poco blancos, tirado así en la tierra parecía como muerto.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru. —El clon también intentaba mantener la situación en calma, pues no era en absoluto agradable ver a una persona sin pierna, con la carne y el hueso colgando. Ojalá Sakura estuviera ahí, lo haría todo más fácil.

—¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? —Observó a varias personas acercándose con el emblema del clan Nara en sus ropajes. De inmediato se pusieron en marcha para tratar al futuro líder del clan de los ciervos, por lo que el clon prefirió irse con su original para ayudar a Shiranui.

—No responde, tú también ayúdame. —acotó Hinata preocupada. El clon asintió, concentrándose para moldear chakra verde. Ambas chicas tenían sus palmas abiertas contra el pecho del shinobi caído. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y Genma ni siquiera parecía moverse un milímetro —. Estuvo solo todo este tiempo, no pude apoyarlo ni una vez, si muere… no me lo voy a perdonar. —Negaba con la cabeza con la mirada fija en su tarea sin evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Estaban pasando más de cinco minutos, había algunos miembros Nara observándolas actuar. Shikamaru había sido trasladado de urgencia al hospital de Konoha, mientras tanto, Genma seguía ahí, pues no podían moverlo sin antes estabilizarlo. Hinata estaba entrando en desespero, llorando aun más mientras apretaba los labios y continuaba con su labor.

—Pasando cinco ya no hay muchas esperanzas, señorita. —musitó una mujer.

—¡Calle! —dijo enojada y con la voz llorosa —. Él es fuerte. Me protegió todo este tiempo sin que yo lo supiera. Me quedaré con él hasta que abra los ojos.

No iba a desistir tan pronto. Dentro de su mente rezaba también. _Por favor Dios, déjame salvarlo._ Escuchó un ligero latir y después, mucho muy despacio, el pecho de Genma se levantó. Entonces giró su vista hacia su rostro y comprobó que estaba medio despierto pero indudablemente exhausto.

—Oye… ojos bonitos… —exclamó con una típica media sonrisa y la voz tan seca como la arena de Sunagakure.

—¡Genma-san! —Sonrió emocionada y feliz. Descuidó su técnica y enseguida el clon explotó, desapareciendo. Deshizo el chakra verde y entonces lo ayudó para levantarlo de la cabeza, utilizando su rodilla como almohada —. Se encuentra bien, estoy tan agradecida. —Ahora su llanto se había convertido en lágrimas de alegría al verlo vivo.

—Es lo que tiene ser un… T… Tokubetsu Jonin. Aquí en Konoha n-ni siquiera nos dejan morir en p-paz… —Siempre tan bromista hasta en las situaciones más peligrosas. Ese era el Genma Shiranui que todos conocían.

En ese momento fueron ubicados por el escuadrón Beta de los ANBU, quienes se desplegaron de inmediato para trabajar en la escena tomando muestras de todo, levantando el cuerpo de Hidan para transportarlo a la morgue y limpiando toda la sangre del lugar. Uno de ellos, el que tenía la máscara de oso inexpresivo fue hasta Genma para revisar sus puntos vitales, encontrándolo estable de chakra, pero falto de sangre.

—Sus reservas de chakra parecen ser estables, pero su semblante no se ve bien, no me gusta, está demasiado pálido, será mejor trasladarlo al hospital, y mejor que usted también. —Recomendó el ANBU, señalando la cara de Hinata con el índice.

—No entiendo.

—Tienes… —Iba a decirle Genma pero luego cortó enseguida, sonriendo de medio lado al tiempo en que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Hinata —, no nada, estás bien.

La Hyuga no comprendía lo que decían, pero ella se sentía bien. Un grupo de médicos no tardaron en llegar para transportar a Genma rumbo al hospital donde recibiría más tratamiento de urgencia.

—Hidan-sama. —musitó Hinata al ver que echaban la cabeza degollada dentro de una bolsa de hule negro. Su mirada era de desconsuelo siendo testigo de la manera tan deplorable en la que el albino había terminado. Sus cejas se aplanaron hacia abajo, mientras la embargaba una ligera pena y tristeza por él. No sabía el motivo de sus sentimientos, por lo mismo decidió ocultarlos.

Si alguien se enteraba de su tristeza ante el final de Hidan, quién sabe qué podrían hacerle. Era un mundo ninja después de todo.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **En** la sala de reuniones se encontraban el concejo de ancianos; Homura y Koharu, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Ibiki Morino, Genma Shiranui, Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga y por supuesto, el dirigente de la aldea oculta entre las hojas; Kakashi Hatake. La habitación estaba varios pisos debajo de la torre Hokage, pues era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre donde se hacían reuniones super secretas a las que muy pocas personas tenían acceso. No había ningún aparato electrónico como luces o aire acondicionado, por lo que únicamente algunas velas iluminaban el lugar. En ese momento la rubia había tomado la palabra y se encontraba de pie, explicando su investigación clínica y sus deducciones para ir cerrando el capítulo de Yugakure y el Hidan revivido.

—El líquido negro encontrado en los contenedores del templo pagano jashinista no es más que un virus realizado, se transmite vía aérea o por contacto físico, el paciente al contagiarse de este virus obliga al sistema a disminuir los glóbulos rojos, por lo que el sujeto cae en una anemia; que es lo que pasó con Hinata, para después sentir una desesperación por conseguir sangre y de ese modo recuperar los glóbulos rojos. Hidan; el primer Akatsuki muerto, no era religiosamente Jashinista, sino que estaba enfermo. Los análisis de la sangre de Hinata y Genma detectan una similitud con la sangre de Hidan. En Hinata un 80%, en Genma un 20%. Juntos eran un 100%. Según mi punto de vista, Hinata y Genma conformaban un equipo, mientras Hinata asesinaba a los primogénitos, Genma era el que recibía la sangre de las víctimas, por eso éstas eran encontradas sin sangre. Genma Shiranui, de alguna forma, absorbía la sangre y la desechaba de su sistema al no ser útil para nadie. Dirán entonces cuál era la función de Genma, pues bien, proveer a Hidan de sangre, pero no podía ser cualquier sangre. Durante estas semanas la sangre de Genma estaba mezclada con la de Hidan, y así mismo estuvo siendo mezclada con la sangre de las víctimas. La última asesinada; Yugao Uzuki, no le fue succionada la sangre, ¿el motivo?, porque Hidan necesitaría esa sangre para después. En el bosque Nara, Genma se preparó para absorber la sangre de Yugao y dársela a Hidan, esta vez con el suficiente ADN de Hidan. De esta forma él pudo regresar a la vida.

—¿Por qué no solo escoger a Genma Shiranui? ¿Por qué tenían que ser dos? —inquirió Hiashi despectivo.

—Tal vez porque dos son más fuertes que uno solo, porque necesitaban una coartada. O porque dio la casualidad que a esa misión de Yugakure solo fueron Genma y Hinata, y a ellos se les eligió; juntos. ¿Qué se yo? No soy psicóloga para entender a Hidan.

—¿Y por qué Hinata solo asesinaba primogénitos? ¿Qué tenía Hidan en contra de los primeros hijos? —preguntó Shizune.

—Eso es más de Hinata que de Hidan. —respondió Kakashi desde su sitio, bastante oscuro y frío, mirando sus manos entrelazadas que descansaban en la mesa. Elevó sus ojos negros y los fijó en Hiashi directamente, enviándole una mirada turbia —. Y no sé si Hiashi Hyuga quiera que explique eso.

Hiashi mostró una cara adusta y recelosa, denegando la explicación.

—¿Qué medidas se tomarán para la eliminación de esos contenedores de virus? —inquirió Hiashi, desviando la tensión a otra parte. Kakashi volvió a contestar.

—Ya envié a un escuadrón especial ANBU acompañados de médicos para deshacerse de los contenedores y sellarlos en pergaminos. Posteriormente serán quemados para su eliminación total. Además, Sasuke Uchiha será quien supervise que la misión se lleve a cabo de manera efectiva.

—Un Uchiha —Hiashi puso cara de asco mal disimulado, frunciendo la nariz —, no tengo mucha confianza en esa supervisión, estamos hablando de un virus muy poderoso y singular.

—Mi ex alumno tiene la capacidad. —Defendió Kakashi.

—No es la capacidad lo que me preocupa, sino la lealtad.

—Sasuke ha demostrado que puede ser alguien leal a la aldea.

—No estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha —Intervino Ibiki Morino con su voz grave antes de que se iniciara una pelea estúpida—, sino de Hidan. ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Hinata-san y Genma? ¿Están verdaderamente curados?

—En Hinata, por contener la mayoría de los genes de Hidan, quedó un residuo. Muestrales, Hinata. —ordenó la rubia.

La jovencita se mostró algo insegura pero entonces asintió. Puso sus manos en posición de jutsu y entonces deshizo el camuflaje minúsculo que había puesto en su cara. Su ojo derecho se volvió completamente negro.

—El virus coloreó el ojo de Hinata. —dijo Shizune. Hiashi se levantó enseguida y dio un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos, asustando a algunos presentes.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡No me lo habías dicho, Hinata!

—¡Padre, pero no he perdido el Byakugan! —Se apresuró a explicar, temerosa.

—Ella puede seguir viendo normal con su ojo derecho —abordó Genma —, es simplemente que su ojo cambió de color.

—Es así, puedo seguir usando el Byakugan aun con el ojo negro. —Hinata estaba nerviosa, observando a su colérico padre.

—¡Tú no hables por ella! —Le advirtió Hiashi a Genma.

—Todos guarden silencio. —Todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi. Estaba sentado, solo que ahora tenía los pies sobre la mesa en una actitud relajada —. Hiashi, no esperabas que tu hija saliera ilesa de una enfermedad como la que tuvo, ¿no?, pudo ser mucho peor, pudo haber muerto si su cuerpo no se acostumbraba al ritual de Hidan, tenía el 80% de los genes, era obvio que tendría alguna secuela. Además su dojutsu sigue funcionando a la perfección, ya lo comprobamos, simplemente cambió el color de su ojo, no creo que debas preocuparte.

—Pero su ojo ya no está blanco. —dijo con inconformidad.

—Solo es un color. —Hinata intentó mostrarse segura ante su padre —. Y si no te gusta, puedo camuflarlo, es lo que he estado haciendo.

Hiashi refunfuñó pero no dijo nada más, se dedicó por el resto de la reunión a mantenerse callado sin ver a nadie en particular.

—Bien, yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Los hemos hecho pasar por muchas pruebas y medicinas, desde este momento quiero decirles que ya están dados de alta de la cuarentena —anunció Tsunade de buen humor —, ya no tienen que regresar al hospital.

La noticia hizo que los ojos de Hinata brillaran, en tanto Genma solo le dedicó un asentimiento a la rubia en señal de agradecimiento. Hiashi rápidamente echó andar cuando se terminó la reunión, Shizune tenía muchos pendientes en la morgue, Kakashi intentó hablar con Ibiki pero éste solo le dijo que estaba muy ocupado y se fue sin decir más. De pronto Genma y Hinata se hallaron caminando juntos por los pasillos de la salida.

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. —Acotó Hinata, intentando hacer tema de conversación.

—Sí, ¿quién lo diría? Al principio del mes apenas estábamos llegando a Yugakure. —Suspiró pesadamente —. Menos mal que ya todo terminó.

Hinata sonrió e hizo un jutsu para transformar su ojo negro en un característico color Hyuga.

—Deberías dejarlo, se te ve bien, ya sabes, tus ojos bicolores. Como un Yin Yang.

—Sí, pero a mi padre no le gusta. Y creo que a mí tampoco. —Confesó con cierta vergüenza.

—Finalmente recordaste lo que había pasado en la misión, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Creo que fue gracias a Hidan, no sé. Sea como sea, espero que esto no me vuelva a pasar.

—¿Perder la memoria o que nos volvamos devotos de un culto raro?

—Creo que ambas cosas. —Soltó una pequeña risita que Genma acompañó afable.

Hiashi la esperaba con adusto ceño a la salida. Era bastante notorio que el hombre no toleraba a Genma. Hinata le dio una despedida rápida y corrió hacia su padre, alejándose con lentitud. Genma se quedó de pie, observándolos marcharse, hasta que sintió cuando Kakashi llegó a ponerse a su lado.

—No será la última vez que hables con ella. Creo que quedaron sellados desde el momento en que los mandé a esa misión. Créeme. Comparten un trauma. No podrán olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

—Compartir un trauma. —Genma analizó las palabras con detenimiento, entrecerrando los ojos. Miró al cielo soleado, parecía que por toda la semana haría un gran tiempo —. Me agrada.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ɸ**

* * *

— **¡Y** oo, Hinata! —Kiba parecía alegre ese día. Akamaru corrió veloz para alcanzarla y terminó tumbándola hasta el suelo ante tanta efusividad. Kiba tuvo que retener a su can y regañarlo por su comportamiento.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Hinata? —preguntó Shino.

—¡¿Desde cuando no te vemos?! ¡Ya han pasado semanas! Creo que un mes o algo así. Fue bastante duro al principio, porque no nos dejaban verte en el hospital.

—Era comprensible, estaba en cuarentena. —Sentenció el chico sombrío.

—No preocupen, estoy lista para volver a nuestras misiones, ¿a que sí, Akamaru? —Hinata le dio una caricia divertida en la cabeza y el can ladró una vez, moviendo la cola como reilete.

Acordaron comer en un restaurante del centro para intentar compensar el tiempo perdido. Kurenai y la pequeña Mirai ya estaban esperándolos. La mujer le dio un gran abrazo a su alumna, pues no había podido verla desde hace mucho tiempo. Ocuparon un lugar alejado entre las mesas del negocio y fue ahí cuando Hinata les platicó en lo que consistió la misión con Genma y todo lo que había pasado omitiendo gradualmente muchas partes importantes, como que se habían encontrado con una zona gris y todo lo que siguió de ahí. Les contó que Genma y ella habían pescado un fuerte virus proveniente de un templo pagano de la aldea, teniendo que estar en cuarentena por muchos días. Kurenai se mostró preocupada. Shino en cambio le dijo que ella ocultaba algo, pero que estaba bien que no les dijera porque a veces las misiones no podían decirse a los amigos. Kiba gruñó vociferando que si alguien le había hecho daño a su compañera él mismo le daría unos buenos golpes al maldito.

Los chicos quisieron acompañarla hasta su casa cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, pues estuvieron caminando por el centro, comprándole juguetitos a la niña de Kurenai hasta que ésta se retiró, pues tenía que acostar a su hija temprano. Shino argumentó que al día siguiente tenía una misión, yéndose también, quedando solo Kiba y Hinata. Estaban caminando pacíficamente cuando la joven se encontró con Genma, que venía caminando en dirección contraria. El jonin la observó de reojo, pensando que lo ignoraría, pues estaba con su amigo, pero para su sorpresa Hinata le saludó e incluso lo detuvo un momento.

—¡Buenas tardes, Genma-san! —dijo algo atropellada. Genma elevó las cejas sorprendido.

Su porte no se miraba tan firme como en otros días, probablemente su cuerpo todavía no se restablecía al cien por ciento luego de haber utilizado aquella técnica él solo, además de haberle servido a un muerto viviente por varias semanas. Había tenido que recurrir muchas veces al hospital por dolores y cansancio, la falta de sangre por tantos días enfermo le provocó una anemia terrible por la que no salía mucho de su casa, solamente para ir al hospital. En ningún momento permitió a Hinata entrar a su departamento, ni siquiera a Kakashi. Se había aislado para recuperarse solo. Por eso Hinata se había sorprendido mucho de encontrarlo en la calle.

La Hyuga dio una excusa algo tonta de que debían ir por más medicina al hospital, porque estaban tomando antibióticos y las dosis solo las daban si iban Genma y Hinata juntos. Kiba vio aquello con total duda y en todo momento le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos al castaño.

—Está bien, Hinata, vete con este —dijo despectivo, Akamaru también —, pero si le hace algo a Hinata está ¡kjjj! —Hizo una señal de cortar su garganta con el dedo —, ¡muerto!

—¡Kiba-kun! —Se escandalizó Hinata ante tal atrevimiento, pero el chico Inuzuka finalmente se fue.

—Se ve que tu amigo es algo posesivo. —declaró con una mirada aburrida, masticando un poco la aguja de madera entre sus labios.

—¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Se encuentra bien? —decía preocupada, mirándolo por todos lados —, ¿por qué no ha r-recibido mis visitas? —Frunció el ceño levemente en señal no de molestia, sino de aprensión —. Se que n-no somos muy amigos, p-pero fuimos juntos a esa m-misión…

—Yo estoy bien, ¿tú? —Le cortó el rollo.

—Sí, bien. —Algo avergonzada empezó a jugar con sus manos y luego decidió por fin hablar —. Esto… quería pedirle un favor, ya que usted es jōnin. Supongo que sabrá moverse en el hospital o en los terrenos de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura.

—Sé moverme en esos terrenos. —Afirmó con algo de petulancia.

—He estado pensando en mi ojo oscuro —confesó, desviando la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo —, no sé, ayer mi hermana me dijo algo que me inquietó. ¿Qué pasa si este residuo que me dejó la enfermedad es en realidad una maldición?

—Solo es un residuo de la enfermedad, Hinata, lo dijo Tsunade-sama.

—¿Me lo puede asegurar al cien por ciento? Es que, ¿realmente Hidan-sama estaba enfermo o se trataba del poder de Jashin-sama?

—¿Cómo puedes llamarlos con esos honoríficos? —respondió asqueado, con el ceño fruncido, molesto de que ella los respetara.

—Solo quiero saber si estaré bien. —dijo con una vocecita fina, mirando al suelo.

—Sé lo que quieres hacer. Quieres visitar la cabeza parlante del Akatsuki, ¿no? —Hinata levantó la cabeza y asintió —. ¿Y quieres que yo te ayude a llegar a ella? —Hinata volvió a asentir —. Está bien, niña. Solo por esta única vez, ¿entiendes? Después de esto te olvidas para siempre del loco fanático.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

Genma Shiranui de verdad que se había ganado a pulso el título de jonin. No solo sabía donde guardaban los objetos importantes de la nación, sino que sabía cómo, cuando y por donde entrar sin necesidad de cruzarse con personas o trabajadores de la aldea. Hinata estaba impresionada. En el edificio de la torre Hokage tuvieron que entrar por un sótano al cuál le siguió bajar por unas escaleras. Genma dijo que era un atajo. Luego de ello subieron por unos conductos de aire teniendo que juntar chakra en sus manos y pies para escalar casi un piso. Abrieron la rejilla y se hallaron una habitación que al pisarla se encendieron las lámparas e iba a empezar una alarma, pero antes de que sonara Genma colocó su mano sobre un pergamino y lo pegó a la pared, el sello negro se liberó por toda la habitación y enseguida las luces se apagaron.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Ventajas de ser el amigo del Hokage. Ahora ve por tu estúpida cabeza. —Le ordenó.

Hinata activó su dojutsu con el que interceptó de inmediato el recipiente donde mantenían la cabeza de Hidan. Era un tubo grande lleno de agua celeste donde la cabeza dormía, las hebras del cabello ondeaban suavemente. Genma observó el mecanismo del tuvo, estaba pegado a una especie de máquina con muchos cables, seguramente la mantenían viva pero sedada. A la antigua, el Shiranui picó varios botones hasta que el agua comenzó a decaer por debajo y la cabeza quedó de lado, sin flotar. Los ojos amatistas se abrieron de par en par inmediatamente, observando a sus visitantes con confusión.

—En verdad está vivo, Hidan-sama. —Se sorprendió la pelinegra.

—Hey, bonita —Mencionó con la voz clara, reconociéndola —. Libérame.

—Ni en tus sueños. —Gruñó Genma apareciendo detrás de Hinata, mostrándole una cara de odio.

—Ah, ya veo, apareció el devoto torcido, ¿eh?

—Llámame como quieras, ella viene a preguntarte algo.

—¿Es real Jashin-sama? —inquirió Hinata. Hidan pareció tomarse su tiempo para analizar la pregunta y contestar adecuadamente. Ella había sido la única que cumplió con su trabajo excepcionalmente, la única que no lo trató con desprecio y odio, quien abrazó su cabeza al desenterrarlo. Le contestaría su duda, estaba bien, solo a ella.

—Solo piénsalo, dulzura letal. Dicen que hay explicaciones científicas y médicas para las personas "poseídas", pero todos saben que los demonios existen. Hacemos fiestas para celebrar a los muertos y prevenir el ataque de los malos espíritus. ¿No crees que sería lo mismo con Jashin-sama?

—¿Quiere decir que Jashin-sama es un demonio?

—Veo que Jashin-sama te dio un obsequio. —Empequeñeció los ojos, como viendo a través de ella. Hinata dio un respingo. ¿Se refería a su ojo oscuro? ¿Cómo lo había sabido? No, era imposible —. Jashin te escogió a ti. Ahora eres su hija.

—Está diciendo mierda, Hinata, vámonos de aquí. —Negó Genma, estirándola del brazo pero ella se resistió.

—Solo respóndame si en verdad estoy maldecida por Jashin. —Eso es lo que quería preguntar desde un principio pero no se atrevía a ser directa. Genma la observó meditabundo, descubriendo su verdadera intención. Ella seguía asustada.

Hidan no contestó, solo alargó una gran sonrisa sardónica y malévola, como el infierno seductor.

—Contéstale, Akatsuki. —Exigió Genma.

Hidan cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, fingiendo enormemente mal que se había quedado dormido, luego se rio tajantemente en sus caras, haciendo mucho ruido para que alguien viniera y los descubriese.

—Calla, por favor. —Suplicó Hinata, pero Genma presionó un botón y el agua celeste del tubo volvió a salir, inundándolo todo, la asió del brazo sacándola de ahí contra su voluntad.

* * *

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **L** as sombras de la noche se estaban apoderando de Konoha. El atardecer había desaparecido tras el horizonte y ahora la aldea quedaba en un silencio nocturno muy tranquilo. Todavía era invierno, por lo que Hinata se anudó mejor la bufanda azul que llevaba. Estaba sentada en la banquita que se encontraba sobre el monumento de los hokages. Genma muy a su estilo tomó asiento sobre el respaldo de la banca, por encima de Hinata, mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Vas a estar bien, lo sé. —Se frotó las manos y sopló el aire caliente de su boca para calentarse —. No necesitas que te lo diga ese loco, yo sé que estarás bien. Si tu lo crees se cumplirá, es así de sencillo.

Hinata giró a mirarlo detenidamente. Se veía concentrado y mayor, por supuesto, era un hombre y era un ninja.

—¿Cómo sabe que estaremos bien?

—Simple. He vivido más que tú, así que soy más sabio. Confía en tus mayores, Hinata, no te haría mal.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa un poco desganada y sencilla.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Te daré algo qué pensar durante varios días. —acotó, bajándose de la banca. Hinata contempló aquello con duda, preguntándose qué es lo que haría su superior. Genma la jaló del brazo, haciéndola levantar.

—No entiendo que es lo que… —El castaño le dio un último estirón, inclinándose sobre ella para callarla de una vez estampándole sus labios. La Hyuga se quedó unos segundos con los ojos abiertos, no procesando al instante lo que estaba pasando. Genma Shiranui la estaba besando cálidamente. Realmente estaba sucediendo su primer beso. Se permitió cerrar los ojos porque no aguantaba la vergüenza, sentía sus mejillas calientes y sus manos temblando. Los labios de él se movían expertos sobre los de ella, Hinata nunca había experimentado una sensación tan placentera, podía sentir como si flotara unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Se quedó tan ida del mundo que sus rodillas le fallaron pero Genma fue lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para alcanzar a sostenerla con un abrazo cerniéndola contra él.

—Hey, cuidado. —exclamó con un tono divertido y coqueto que solo hizo que Hinata se sintiera un poco más mareada.

—Lo siento. —Lamentó con la mirada al suelo, sonriendo levemente. Dio unos pasos atrás para sentarse en la banquita a recuperar el aliento.

—Por supuesto que lo sientes, mi propio ser demanda ser sentido, ¿entiendes lo que digo? —Apareció una sonrisita picarona en el rostro del castaño que se quedó de pie. Hinata ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, como un pajarito confundido.

—No estoy segura. —Confesó, pero se hacía una idea.

—Me gustan tus labios. —Le dijo directamente, viéndola fijamente sin pena alguna. Hinata en acto reflejo se hizo para atrás, sorprendida de su declaración. Aquella noche estaba rompiendo su record de sonrojos. No sabía que Genma haría que rompiera más records después de aquella noche. La muchacha desvió la mirada, le daba vergüenza que la viera tan sonrojada, en cambio Genma le enderezó el rostro al frente tomándola de la barbilla —. No me niegues tu mirada, Hyuga.

—N-No se la niego… —Y luego de decir eso Hinata se dio un golpe mental tan fuerte que cerró los ojos, reprendiéndose por hablar sin cuidado. Genma lanzó una risita amable.

—Kakashi dice que estamos conectados por un trauma, que por eso será difícil que nos separemos. ¿Tú crees eso? —Volvió a sentarse en la banquilla, esta vez de manera correcta, mirando al cielo oscuro con destellos plateados.

Hinata lo observó de reojo con una expresión positiva.

—Yo creo que sí.

Era una noche bella. Realmente bella. Genma recargó la espalda y le pasó un brazo a Hinata por detrás de los hombros, la chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando el castaño la jaló hacia su regazo, abrazándola. Hinata realmente no se acostumbraba a sus repentinos arrebatos.

—No los olvidaré nunca. —dijo Hinata con una voz tan suave como un viento helado, mirando las estrellas —. A todas las personas que se convirtieron en víctimas, las llevaré en el corazón por siempre.

—Las llevaremos. —Se adjuntó Genma, metiéndose en el barco junto a ella. Hinata le dedicó una mirada cristalina. Ella todavía no lo superaba. Por supuesto que no. Tenía un alma demasiado inocente —. Las llevaremos en el corazón, Hinata. Juntos.

Apretó los labios y dejó que de sus ojos resbalaran lágrimas. No había querido llorar en casa para no preocupar a su hermana. Recargó la cabeza contra el hombro del ninja.

—Es un mundo difícil. —Hinata se levantó, deshaciéndose del abrazo posesivo de Genma —. Pero creo que mañana será otro día. Además, tengo algo en lo cual pensar para varios días.

—Si necesitas desviarte de la realidad, ya sabes a quién llamar.

—Desviarse de la realidad puede ser contraproducente.

—No conmigo.

Hinata rió ligeramente.

—Buenas noches, Genma-san.

—Buenas noches, Hinata. —Asintió con la cabeza. La observó alejarse y luego se detuvo a unos pasos.

—Tal vez alguien deba acompañarme a casa, d-digo, ya es de noche.

Genma caminó hasta ella, a su lado, _para siempre_.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Muchas demasiadas gracias por leer, por sus adorables reviews, sus favs y follows, incluso sus views. Después de acabar un fic no es mi costumbre (actualmente) dejar notas finales, pero creo que este fic lo amerita por una cosa. Siento que el universo de este fic puede dar más, sin embargo, no sé si continuarlo desde aquí o hacer otro fic donde se desarrolle con más personajes, donde por supuesto intervendría mi adorado Ibiki Morino, pero ya lo pensaré más adelante, aunque me agrada más iniciar otro fic. Sé que dejé algunos cabos sueltos, como Shikamaru y su madre, pero siento que es lógico que murieron, ¿no? Jaja, no es cierto, están bien. Solo en caso de que hubiera muchas dudas entonces sí me vería en la necesidad de hacer otro capítulo explicando, pero vamos, no creo que sea el caso. De momento les dejo el final de "Calabaza", espero que haya sido de su agrado, que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**

 **Y sin más, nos leemos en otra historia. ¡Cuídense mucho bastante! ¡Las quiero mucho!**


End file.
